


Ideas of a Third Wheeling Relationship

by Rose_Miller



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF, The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Friend, Awkwardness, Babies, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Friendship, Married Life, Marvel is life, Panic Attacks, Parties, Triggers, events, laughing, movies - Freeform, relationship drama, stupid fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 176
Words: 46,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Daniel Gillies happily married, his best friend Ashley.Like a lot of relationships, one party or both brings along baggage. Ashley's comes in the form of her best friend. Daniel knew that when he married Ashley, that Autumn would become his "wife" too.Autumn often refers to herself as, 'the third wheel'. Because she isn't in a relationship... for now.Daniel is a popular Hollywood actor, staring in shows like 'Saving Hope', 'The Vampire Dairies', and 'The Originals'.Ashley is famous, behind the scenes. Hollywood writer, often helping to write scenes for her husband.Autumn, is not used to the celebrity life. She stays WAY behind the scenes. Helping her friend edit scripts, and assisting in raising her niece.Ashley and Daniel convince Autumn, to come along to a Hollywood move party.That's where the story begins.After accidentally bumping into someone, on the red carpet. Autumn's life will soon, start to change.Will Autumn be ready for what is about to happen?Can Daniel and Ashley, show Autumn to ropes of a celebrity life... relationships even?





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any celebrity mentioned or written in this story.  
> I do not own any shows, or movies that will be mentioned in this story.  
> I am a huge fan of 'The Originals', and my friend loves Mr. Gillies (yep I sold you out bitch). So obviously I had to write him, but it may be hard... because I am not using a character, I am using him.  
> I have to admit... (#Exposed) I have not seen anything Bill is in (okay that's a lie... I snuck off to see his Pennywise when the movie came out. I knew I would be disowned by my mom, so I had to go while she was at work... and I never told anyone, until now.) Do not ask me, why inner me decided any of this, but my friend gave her permission. Anyway, I tagged 'Hemlock Grove' but I haven't seen it (Inner me wants to), and I didn't use 'IT'. Because this isn't a clown fetish or anything... I do not know a lot about Bill (shock), um usually I'm pretty good at judging people's personalities... so I hope I'm close enough...
> 
> (Believe me I know their filmography by heart, I'm a sad person... but I tagged the most popular shows they're in.)
> 
> Tags may be added or changed, as the story goes on.  
> Some chapters will be long, and others will be short.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"Babe, I'm going to jump in the shower." Daniel yells from the bathroom.

 

"I just put the baby down, try not to tell." Ashley pokes her head through the door.

 

"Sorry Babe, love you." Daniel smiles as he kisses Ashley.

 

Ashley smiles.

 

"Is Autumn coming over?" Daniel chuckles.

 

"Doesn't she always?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"How soon? Because I don't think, I plan on showering alone." Daniel smirks.

 

"I'll go text her." Ashley giggles.

 

"Hurry." Daniel says, as he pinches Ashley's butt.

 

Ashley playfully slaps Daniel's hand, as she goes to look for her phone.

 

Daniel quickly undresses in the bathroom. While he waits for his wife.

 

\----

"Shit, where did I leave my phone?" Ashley asks, as she runs through the house.

 

\----

"Did you text Autumn yet?" Daniel asks, putting on a towel as he leaves the bathroom.

 

Ashley doesn't hear Daniel, as she continues to look for her phone.

 

\----

"Babe?" Daniel asks, as he walks through the house.


	2. Third Wheel

Ashley runs past Autumn, as she walks through the front door.

 

\----

Autumn looks at Ashley confused, as she rushes by.

 

\----

"Damn phone!" Ashley yells.

 

Autumn shrugs as she walks to the kitchen, for a drink.

 

\----

"Hey babe, did we have plans tonight?" Autumn hears, as she turns around.

 

\----

"Hey third wheel is here!" Autumn screams, dropping her drink as she covers her eyes.

 

"Jesus Autumn!" Daniel snaps, fixing his towel.

 

"Did you forget I exist?" Autumn shrugs.

 

"Yeah sometimes, I forget what I married into." Daniel sighs.

 

"Not sorry." Autumn smiles.

 

\----

"What's with all the... Oh that saves me a text." Ashley laughs, seeing Autumn.

 

"Did you give her a key?" Daniel asks Ashley.

 

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Ashley laughs. "Go get in the shower, I'll be right there."

 

"Text us next time, please." Daniel requests of Autumn.

 

"Yes sir." Autumn mocks.

 

Daniel shakes his head, as he walks to the bathroom.

 

\----

"Okay he's gone." Ashley laughs.

 

"Okay I have to say this. The TV doesn't do your husband justice." Autumn laughs.

 

"Thanks, I know. I got lucky." Ashley nods.

 

"Um he got lucky." Autumn corrects.


	3. Please!

"Anyway, are you doing anything tonight?" Ashley changes the subject.

 

"No, why?" Autumn says, as she picks up her drink.

 

"Daniel wants to go to this movie premier. You want to third wheel, and save me from press?" Ashley smiles sweetly.

 

"Premiers involve dresses..." Autumn cringes.

 

"We... Okay I... Picked a cute one for you. It's black..." Ashley tries to reason.

 

"No... No... Do you hear me, no!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I got you sandals to wear, with the dress." Ashley adds.

 

"I said no!" Autumn refuses.

 

"I won't put makeup on you. But I'll put your hair up... A cute bun maybe..." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Are you on crack?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Please! Seriously, this is Daniel's scene... I need someone on my level there. Please...!" Ashley begs.

 

"Ugh..." Autumn groans.

 

"I'll owe you big I'm serious!" Ashley smiles.

 

"You'll owe me your second baby." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Thank you!" Ashley hugs her friend.

 

"Yeah, yeah... Go join your husband in the shower." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Thank you! The baby is asleep, so you can just hang out in my room." Ashley says, as she walks away.

 

Autumn waves her friend away.

 

"The things I do for her." Autumn mumbles to herself.


	4. Ew

Autumn goes to Ashley and Daniel's room. To watch TV and hang out with the sleeping baby.

 

\----

"You are so cute." Autumn whispers to her niece.

 

The baby sighs heavily as she sleeps.

 

\----

Autumn smiles as she walks over to the bed. She turns on the TV, and dreads the night’s upcoming events.

 

\----

Autumn has to keep the TV volume low for the baby. But that makes it easier to hear, her best friend giggling in the shower.

 

\----

"Ew..." Autumn laughs, as she turns off the TV and heads to the living room.


	5. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally every time I worked on this story, DirecTv showed a commercial for the "IT" remake. It was very creepy, and kind of annoying... after the TENTH TIME!

Autumn sits on the couch, as she gets on her phone.

 

\----

Every social media site, is buzzing about the remake of ' _IT_ '.

 

\----

"Ugh, that movie wasn't even good." Autumn rolls her eyes. "I don't see the attraction either."

 

\----

Autumn gets off her phone, to turn on the TV.

 

\----

What does the TV provide? ' _IT_ ' DVD release commercials.

 

\----

"Ah!" Autumn screams annoyed.

 

"What?" Ashley yells, opening her bedroom door.

 

"Nothing!" Autumn laughs at herself.

 

"Then shut the hell up! We're getting ready, sitter will be here soon." Ashley says, as she closes her door.

 

Autumn laughs as someone knocks on the door.

 

\----

"I got it!" Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

Autumn walks to the door, and welcomes in the babysitter.

 

\----

"Hi I'm the third wheel." Autumn introduces herself.

 

"Hi... I'm Jessie." The babysitter laughs.

 

"Mom and dad are in the bedroom. KC is sleeping, food is in the cupboard next to the fridge, bottles are out with formula, and mixing bowls with spoons are in the lazy Susan. There's takeout numbers are on the counter, and we left you money." Autumn explains.

 

"Wow, you really know you're way around here." Jessie laughs.

 

"I stay here sometimes." Autumn shrugs.


	6. You guys are hot

"Okay, your turn." Ashley says, as she walks out of her room.

 

"Wow!" Autumn gasps, when she sees Ashley.

 

"Thank you, my husband picked it." Ashley giggles.

 

\----

Ashley wearing a long, silky, and tight blue dress. The dress has a plunging sweet heart neckline, open back, skirt that covers her toes, and spaghetti straps.

 

It really compliments her eyes.

 

Ashley's hair is in a tight bun, at the base of her head. She wearing light blush on her cheeks, nude lip, and light blue eye shadow.

 

\----

"Damn, and where is husband?" Autumn smiles.

 

"You called?" Daniel asks, walking up to Ashley.

 

"I think I might faint around you two." Autumn giggles.

 

\---

Daniel's wearing a crisp, black tux, with a white shirt, and black tie.

 

\----

"Don't faint yet, we need to dress you still." Ashley smiles.

 

"Dammit, I thought you'd change your mind." Autumn snaps her fingers.

 

"Nope, now get in that bedroom!" Ashley orders.

 

"Fine." Autumn groans, as she walks into Ashley's bedroom.


	7. I hate it

In Ashley's bedroom, Autumn changes into her dress.

 

\----

Autumn's wearing a form fitting, black dress, with a high collar, covered shoulders, skirt resting on her feet, and a slit up her right thigh. Paired with a black sandal.

 

\----

"I hate it." Autumn stares at her reflection.

 

"You look good shut up!" Ashley startles Autumn.

 

"Sit down, let me do your hair." Ashely points to the bed.

 

Autumn plops down on the bed.

 

Ashley puts Autumn's hair, into a braided crown on top of her head.

 

\----

"Wait, one more thing." Ashley stops Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

Ashley applies red lipstick to Autumn's lips.

 

\----

"Seriously?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Look at yourself." Ashley gestures to the mirror.

 

Autumn shrugs.

 

"Look it'll go by fast don't worry." Ashley nods, feeling Autumn's self-imagine issues.

 

"Whatever, let's go." Autumn sighs.

 

\----

"Wait, you never go anywhere... Without your necklace, with the grandkids birthstones. Oh, and your grandmother's ring." Ashley says, handing them to Autumn.

 

"Thanks." Autumn laughs.


	8. Have fun

"I would assume, we'd be home by ten. My dates don't like being out late. Or in crowds like this." Daniel says to Jessie.

 

"Okay, uh your third wheel... Provided everyone's phone number." Jessie smiles.

 

"She's always on top of everything." Daniel smiles.

 

"Well you guys have fun." Jessie nods.

 

\----

"I think I'm going to be the, luckiest man there." Daniel smirks, as he sees his dates.

 

"Whose idea, was it for me to show thigh?" Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"Mine actually. I picked the dresses, and you both look incredible." Daniel says, as he offers an arm to both Autumn and Ashley.

 

"I figured." Autumn shakes her head.

 

\----

"I'll let you know when KC, wakes up. You guys enjoy yourselves." Jessie says, as she opens the door.

 

"Thank you. Autumn will mostly likely, keep in touch with you. If I'm not answering right away." Ashley smiles.

 

"Okay." Jessie nods.

 

\----

Daniel walks the ladies to the car. Then he drives them all to the premier.


	9. The Premier

As they arrive to the premier. Paparazzi, are already snapping photos of the car.

 

\----

Autumn's heart, feels like it's going to burst through her chest.

 

"Same, but we're here together." Ashley says, pulling Autumn from her thoughts.

 

Autumn nods as she forces a smile.

 

\----

A valet opens each car door, as Daniel gets out first. He hands over the keys, and two other valet's help Ashley and Autumn out.

 

"Thanks." Autumn nods.

 

\----

"Shall we?" Daniel asks, lifting his arms.

 

Ashley smiles, linking her arm with Daniel's.

 

"Okay." Autumn sighs, taking Daniel's other arm.

 

\----

The three start their walk down the red carpet, arm and arm.


	10. Mild Anxiety

**_"Daniel!”_ **

 

**_“Daniel!"_ **

 

**_"Who are you with?"_ **

 

**_"What are you wearing?"_ **

 

**_"Daniel!"_ **

 

**_"Daniel!"_ **

 

**_"What do you think of the movie?"_ **

 

So many questions, and lots of camera flashes. It was all getting overwhelming for Autumn and Ashley.

 

\----

Autumn glances at Ashley, and she seems to be holding a braver face than her.

 

\----

"This is my wife." Daniel says, smiling adoringly at Ashley.

 

Ashley blushes as she meets his eye.

 

\----

Autumn drops her arm, from Daniel as she tries slinking away.

 

\----

**_"Who are you wearing?"_ **

 

"Hugo boss." Daniel turns back to the cameras.

 

**_"Who else is with you?"_ **

 

**_\----_ **

Autumn forces a smile, hoping she can run somewhere to breathe.

 

Instead, she backs into someone.

 

\----

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Autumn says, as she turns around.

 

Autumn immediately recognizes him.

 

\----

He's tall 6'4", slender in build, slicked back brown hair, and striking eyes, with a nice smile.

 

\----

"It's my fault, don't worry about it." The stranger smiles, touching Autumn's arm.

 

Autumn nods with a small smile.

 

\----

The paparazzi are screaming at this point.

 

Autumn doesn't hear what they're saying. But the frenzy of camera flashes, distracts her.

 

\----

"Oh." Autumn flinches, from a blinding flash.

 

"Come on let's go inside." Ashley says, pulling Autumn away.

 

Autumn nods, as they walk inside the party.


	11. I Need Air

"What movie are we here for?" Autumn asks, as she tries to finally breathe.

 

"Um a Romcom I think." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Ew." Autumn makes a face.

 

"We're more here for the party. I figured you didn't want to see the movie." Ashley smiles.

 

"You know me so well." Autumn smiles.

 

\----

"Hey, question..." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"What?" Autumn asks.

 

"Who did you bump into, out there?" Ashley asks.

 

"Uh... I don't know..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Mhm." Ashley smirks.

 

\----

"You ladies want anything to drink?" Daniel asks.

 

"I'm okay." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Water for now." Ashley nods.

 

Autumn's phone vibrates in her hand.

 

\----

"Oh, KC is awake." Autumn says, as she answers the text.

 

"Oh good. She'll fall back asleep, after she eats." Ashley smiles.

 

"Yeah that's what I text her." Autumn laughs. "Uh I'm gonna go outside for a second."

 

"You okay?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah, I'll just be in the alley." Autumn nods.

 

"Okay, ten minutes and then I'm sending a search party." Ashley smiles.

 

"Thanks." Autumn laughs, as she sneaks outside.


	12. Annoying Brothers

Autumn paces the alley, as she tries to calm her anxiety.

 

\----

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Autumn huffs, pushing back the tears.

 

\----

Autumn's phone starts vibrating in her hand again.

 

\----

Autumn checks the caller ID, to see it's her little brother.

 

\----

"What?" Autumn answers her phone.

 

" _Are you home_?" Her little brother asks.

 

"No, why?" Autumn answers.

 

" _Oh, I'm bringing over my laundry_." Her little brother laughs.

 

"I'm going to kill you! You'll owe me for detergent now!" Autumn groans.

 

" _I know, I get paid Friday_." Her little brother sighs.

 

"Are you staying the night?" Autumn sighs.

 

" _Well I was going to wash a load. Then come back tomorrow_." Her little brother answers.

 

"I'm not washing your clothes." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

" _Oh come on, I work all the time... you don't_ -"

 

"I'm not washing your clothes!" Autumn snaps.

 

Her little brother hangs up.

 

"Ugh!" Autumn screams.


	13. Strangers

"You work for a laundromat?" A voice asks.

 

"Yeah, that's totally my job." Autumn says annoyed.

 

The stranger laughs, as he inhales his cigarette.

 

\----

Autumn realizes, he’s the stranger she’d bumped into earlier.

 

\----

"Obviously I'm beneath you." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Do you want to be?" The stranger smirks.

 

"Oh that's cute." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

The stranger chuckles, as he flicks ash off his cigarette.

 

\----

"Actually that was, my idiot little brother. He's leaving his dirty laundry, at my house. As we speak." Autumn growls.

 

"Do you have just one brother?" The stranger asks.

 

"No, I have two brothers and a sister. Actually I have over a dozen sisters, not by blood." Autumn laughs. "My friends are like sisters."

 

"Oh nice. I come from a big family myself." The stranger nods.

 

"I know." Autumn nods.

 

"So you know who I am?" The stranger asks.

 

"Yeah..." Autumn sighs.

 

\----

"You here with anyone?" The stranger asks.

 

"Uh yeah my best friend, and her husband." Autumn nods.

 

"So no boyfriend?" The stranger asks.

 

"And that's the end of this conversation." Autumn laughs, as she heads back inside.

 

"Wait, I didn't get your name." The stranger stops her.

 

"Check the magazine racks." Autumn points, to the press cameras above them.

 

The stranger looks up, to see press looking down from the rooftop party.

 

\----

"I doubt they'll know me though." Autumn laughs as she leaves.


	14. Where are you?

Inside the party, Autumn's chest tightens again.

 

\----

"Where are you?" Autumn asks herself, as she looks around for Ashley.

 

\----

Autumn nervously clicks her lock screen, on and off several times.

 

\----

"That's an amazing dress." Gal Gadot says, as she passes Autumn.

 

"Oh my God... Thank you." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

\----

Autumn gets more anxious, the harder it is to find Ashley.

 

\----

Autumn checks her phone several times. More of a nervous habit, than actually looking at something.

 

"You expecting something?" A voice asks.

 

"Uh... Hi again." Autumn laughs, as she turns around.

 

"I see you didn't get very far." The stranger laughs.

 

"No... This isn't really my thing." Autumn admits.

 

"You're here to support your friend. Right?" The stranger asks.

 

"Yeah her, and her husband." Autumn nods.

 

"Do you work in Hollywood?" The stranger asks.

 

"No... I just help edit my friend's scripts, and I'm her sort of nanny." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Sort of nanny?" The stranger asks.

 

"I'm always at her house. That she doesn't, need to hire an actual nanny." Autumn laughs.

 

"So you like kids?" The stranger smiles.


	15. There you are

"There you are." Daniel says, as he touches Autumn's elbow.

 

"Oh, yeah... I'm here." Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I-?"

 

"No, go ahead." The stranger politely smiles.

 

"Thank you." Daniel nods, pulling Autumn away.

 

\----

"So where are you guys hiding?" Autumn asks.

 

"In the corner, Ashley's been looking for you." Daniel says, as he leads Autumn.

 

"Did she see me looking for her?" Autumn asks.

 

"No, but we saw you talking to him... Again." Daniel smiles.

 

"What is that smile?" Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

\----

"Here she is." Daniel says, as they reach Ashley.

 

"Hey! You doing okay?" Ashley grabs Autumn's hand.

 

"Yeah... Anxious, but I'm okay. Are you?" Autumn nods.

 

"I'd rather be home, but you know." Ashley shrugs. "So who's mystery guy? We saw you two talking."

 

"Uh... Just a person." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Just a person? We're going to refer to him, as person?" Ashley teases.

 

"Obviously if you knew his name, you wouldn't be asking." Autumn challenges.

 

"Actually...." Daniel trails off.

 

"You're right, even if she knew. She'd still want to hear me say his name." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"And subsequently, follow up with everything you know about him." Daniel chuckles.

 

"So the usual." Autumn nods. "I'm a sad human being."

 

"Don't say that!" Ashley slaps Autumn's arm.

 

Autumn and Daniel laugh.


	16. Who is your screen?

"Any news from the sitter?" Daniel asks.

 

"Uh no, let me text her." Autumn says, as she opens her phone.

 

"Who is your screen saver?" Daniel asks, leaning closer to Autumn.

 

"Hey! Back the hell up!" Autumn says, pressing her phone to her chest.

 

Daniel shakes his head as he smiles.

 

"Shut up! I'm going to sit down, away from you two!" Autumn sticks out her tongue.

 

"What's her screen?" Ashley asks.

 

"No!" Autumn shouts.

 

Daniel laughs.

 

"No!" Autumn whispers.

 

"Obviously it's a secret." Ashley teases.

 

“I hate you guys." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she walks away.

 

\----

Autumn finds an empty table to sit at. While she texts the sitter, to see how KC is doing.

 

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asks.

 

Autumn jumps quickly dropping, her phone in her lap.

 

"How many times are we going to do this?" Autumn asks, as she looks up.

 

"How soon are you leaving?" The stranger smirks.

 

Autumn shakes her head as she laughs.

 

"Actually I just wanted to ask you something." The stranger shrugs.

 

"Okay, ask away." Autumn nods.

 

"Would you like to get lunch sometime?" The stranger asks.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn asks.

 

"Well yeah... I-"

 

"Tell you what, if we happen... To run into each at two more events. I'll say yes." Autumn smiles.

 

"Challenge accepted." The stranger nods.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she gets a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this... my screen was... someone. But then I changed it to Dylan O'Brien as I worked on an "American Assassin" movie fic *coming soon*... but then I changed it back... to someone....
> 
> I found an old pic, I'm assuming from a movie. Real throw back, and he had braces... I don't know, I'm dumb but I thought it was nice.... hahaha! *choosing words carefully* so that's my lock screen, and the home screen is from a sort of more recent... anyway. Not important.


	17. Cinderella

“Hey, our wife wants to get going.” Daniel says, over Autumn’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, the sitter said she fed KC.” Autumn nods.

 

“She’s still up?” Daniel asks surprised.

 

“You know KC, she doesn’t sleep well for others.” Autumn nods.

 

“Right…” Daniel nods.

 

“I guess I should let you go, again.” The stranger laughs.

 

“Yes… the clock says, it’s time for Cinderella to go home.” Daniel teases.

 

Autumn spins around in her chair, to glare at Daniel.

 

\----

“Nice half meeting you.” The stranger smiles.

 

“Yeah, you too.” Autumn laughs, as she gets up.

 

\----

“Do I hear wedding bells?” Daniel whispers in autumn’s ear.

 

“I swear to god, I will dagger you!” Autumn mumbles.

 

Daniel laughs, as he leads Autumn back to Ashley.

 

“He seemed smitten with you.” Daniel shrugs.

 

“Would you stop? Please!” Autumn snaps, as she laughs.


	18. Ending the party

“Hey, how’s KC?” Ashley asks, when Daniel and Autumn reach her.

 

“Still awake, she just ate again.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Oh good, mommy needs snuggles. Since her Auntie, was off flirting with a stranger.” Ashley sighs.

 

“I wasn’t flirting!” Autumn argues.

 

“Daniel already get on your nerves?” Ashley asks, as she laughs.

 

“What do you think?” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“We love you.” Ashley sings, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“Go away, I hate you both.” Autumn says, as she walks out.

 

\----

“Did you have fun at least?” Daniel asks, as he follows with Ashley on his arm.

 

“I was anxious and almost cried. What do you think?” Autumn sighs.

 

“I didn’t mean the party.” Daniel smirks.

 

“Oh my god…” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay, I promise we’ll lay off.” Daniel says, as he side hugs Autumn.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

Outside of the party, the valets are waiting with the car.

 

The paparazzi has died down, aside from a couple stray photographers. Who snap a photos of Autumn as they leave.

 

Autumn puts her hand up, assuming the photos are of Daniel and Ashley.

 

\----

“Have good night folks.” The valets say, as they help the ladies into the car.

 

“Thanks.” Daniel says, as he gets into the driver’s seat and they go home.


	19. Night

Back home Autumn goes down to her room, while Ashley takes KC from the sitter, and Daniel talks with the sitter.

 

\----

Autumn changes out of her dress, and into her pjs.

 

\----

“Can we come in?” Ashley asks, as she opens the door.

 

“Yeah I’m dressed.” Autumn says, as she lies on her bed.

 

“So, did you have fun tonight?” Ashley asks.

 

Autumn opens her mouth, to yell at Ashley.

 

“I mean the party! I swear, strictly the party.” Ashley raises her hand.

 

“I guess, I mean it was my first event. I didn’t really talk to people.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Daniel mostly talked to his friends.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“You mean Joseph and Charles?” Autumn laughs.

 

“Yeah, Nathaniel went home and Claire’s on vacation.” Ashley nods.

 

“How are those guys?” Autumn asks.

 

“Good, they’re working on different projects right now.” Ashley smiles, as she looks down at KC.

 

“Cool, I was wondering what they were up to.” Autumn nods.

 

“They asked about you, but you were outside.” Ashley adds.

 

“Yeah… I do that a lot.” Autumn laughs. “I hate those events so much.”

 

“At least we survived though.” Ashley laughs.

 

“True. Oh…” Autumn says, as KC yawns.

 

“I think its bed time.” Ashley says as she gets up.

 

“Yeah I think I’m going to watch some TV.” Autumn says, as she grabs her remote.

 

“Night.” Ashley says as they leave.

 

“Night.” Autumn waves.


	20. Are you avoiding someone?

The next morning Autumn gets woken up by squealing.

 

“Well I don’t need to ask if she’s awake.” Autumn mumbles, as she gets out of bed.

 

\----

Autumn sluggishly walks to the living room.

 

KC and Daniel are playing on the floor. While Ashley cooks chocolate chip pancakes.

 

\----

“Morning sleepy head.” Ashley laughs, when she sees Autumn.

 

Autumn flips Ashley off.

 

\----

“Where’s a ponytail?” Autumn asks, as she smooths her hair.

 

“I think I have one in my pocket.” Daniel says, as he checks. “Yeah, here you go.”

 

“Thanks.” Autumn says, putting her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

 

\----

“So what’s the agenda today?” Daniel asks.

 

“I think we have another press event tonight. I mean… movie premier, the studio wants us to go to.” Ashley says, as she plates the pancakes.

 

“Another one?” Autumn asks, as she groans.

 

“It’s a not as dressy. But this is Hollywood, some of us have to do this.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“So I don’t have to go?” Autumn asks.

 

“Not if you don’t want to. Jessie was nice, but you’d save us the hassle.” Ashley shrugs again.

 

“Yes!” Autumn whispers.

 

Daniel laughs as he looks up at Autumn.

 

\----

“You avoiding anyone in particular?” Daniel teases.

 

“No!” Autumn says, hitting Daniel with a pillow.

 

KC squeals in laughter, so Autumn hits Daniel again.

 

“Hey! No hitting!” Ashley yells.

 

Autumn laughs as she drops the pillow.


	21. You're going

“So what are you wearing tonight?” Autumn asks, as Ashley hands her a plate of pancakes.

 

“Probably a black cocktail dress or something.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“I’m sticking with the classic, black suit and tie.” Daniel nods.

 

Autumn and Ashley both giggle.

 

“You putting your hair up?” Autumn asks.

 

“Probably just pull back my bangs.” Ashley nods.

 

“I’m sure you’ll look just as good, as you did last night.” Autumn smiles.

 

\----

“You know, Babe… I think Autumn should really join us.” Daniel smirks.

 

“I swear to…” Autumn chokes on pancake.

 

“I think she agrees.” Ashley laughs, while Autumn coughs.

 

“I hate you guys.” Autumn coughs.

 

“It’s just for charity, it isn’t a huge deal. A lot of people won’t be there.” Daniel smirks.

 

“What about KC?” Autumn asks.

 

“I already text Jessie.” Ashley giggles.

 

“WOW!” Autumn yells.

 

“I’m sure I have something you can wear.” Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn pouts as she finishes her pancakes.


	22. No swearing

“Hey go check my closet, and find a dress.” Ashley says, as Autumn puts her plate in the sink.

 

“I hate you!” Autumn yells.

 

“We love you!” Daniel sings.

 

“You guys need to stop sounding alike!” Autumn laughs, as she walks into Ashley’s room.

 

\----

Autumn goes to the back of Ashley’s closet, and picks the ugliest dress she can.

 

A long sleeve, long skirt, high neckline black dress. It closely resembles Morticia Adams,

 

\----

“This will work, it would turn anyone off.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“That looks like a funeral dress.” Ashley laughs, from behind Autumn.

 

“Exactly, and I’ll leave my hair down!” Autumn smiles.

 

“Okay Morticia.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Ashley pulls out a mid-thigh, form fitting, sleeveless, sweet heart neckline, and black cocktail dress.

 

“Damn, you always looking to turn your husband on?” Autumn teases.

 

“Mostly, yes.” Ashley giggles. “Go get ready, it’s an afternoon event.”

 

“Are you kidding? We have to leave in like a half hour!” Autumn freaks.

 

“I know, but we let you sleep late.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“FUCK!” Autumn screams, as she goes to her room.

 

“Watch the cursing! KC will be talking soon!” Ashley yells at Autumn.

 

“Sorry mom!” Autumn yells back.


	23. Mrs. Adams

Autumn changes into the, ‘Morticia Adams’ dress.

 

“Yeah, this fits my personality.” Autumn nods, slipping her black sandals back on.

 

Autumn takes her hair out of the ponytail. Fluffs her hair a little, and walks out of her room.

 

\----

“Hello, Mrs. Adams. Have you seen my third wheel?” Daniel teases.

 

“Ha, ha.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“You still look good.” Daniel smiles.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go get ready, and make out with your wife.” Autumn says, as she takes KC.

 

Daniel hugs Autumn, before he goes down to his bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn bounces KC on her hip, as she waits for Jessie.

 

“You know, one day… I might kill your parents and adopt you.” Autumn sighs.

 

KC giggles as she shakes her head.

 

“Yeah I know… I’d be lonely without them.” Autumn laughs.

 

Someone knocks on the door.

 

\----

“I got it!” Autumn says, as she goes to the door.

 

\----

“Hey Jessie.” Autumn smiles, as she opens the door.

 

“Hi, uh… that’s an interesting dress.” Jessie laughs.

 

“Yeah I know.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“This is that charity event right?” Jessie asks.

 

“Yeah, they tricked me into doing this.” Autumn nods.

 

Jessie laughs.


	24. Bye baby girl

“Okay, we’re ready to go.” Ashley laughs, as she and Daniel leave the bedroom.

 

Daniel straightens his tie, and Ashley fans her face.

 

“Oh lord… well you know where everything is.” Autumn sighs, as she turns to Jessie.

 

“Yes, I know the drill.” Jessie giggles, as she takes KC.

 

“Have fun, we have a lot of movies. Ashley has RomComs, in the living room and I have action in my room.” Autumn offers.

 

“Thanks.” Jessie nods.

 

\----

“Okay baby, be good mommy and daddy will be back in couple hours.” Ashley says, as she kisses KC.

 

“Bye… we’ll see you later…” Jessie says, as she waves KC’s little hand.

 

“Love you baby girl.” Daniel waves, as he’s the last to leave.

 

\----

“Just so you know… I hate you guys.” Autumn says, before she gets into the car.

 

Ashley throws her head back as she laughs.

 

The three get in the car, and Daniel drives them to the charity event.

 

\----

The Charity Event is for underprivileged kids, and orphans.

 

Celebrities get together, raise money, and donate money in silent auctions. All the while, raising awareness for charities they represent.


	25. Look who it is

Just like the premier, the trio is greeted by valets. Who open all the doors for them, they help the ladies out of the car, and Daniel hands over the keys.

 

\----

“Doesn’t a valet kind of defeat the purpose?” Autumn asks, as she looks at Ashley.

 

“You would think so. But we’re from Wisconsin, what do we know.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“Cheese.” Autumn laughs.

 

Ashley laughs as Daniel approaches them.

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

“Shall we?” Daniel asks, offering an arm.

 

Autumn and Ashley each take an arm of Daniel, and they walk inside together.

 

\----

Inside the event, it is a bit more low-key. No paparazzi swamping you, unless they were allowed in the event.

 

Celebrities are still in dresses and tuxes, but nothing super fancy for the women.

 

\----

“Again, doesn’t paparazzi defeat the purpose?” Autumn sighs.

 

"Hey look who it is." Ashley points, as she giggles.

 

Autumn looks up, and spots a familiar face.

 

\----

The stranger spots Autumn at the same time.

 

Autumn turns around, but Ashley's already gone.

 

"Shit." Autumn sighs.


	26. Flirting(?)

"Autumn." A familiar voice whispers, in her ear.

 

A shiver runs down Autumn's spine.

 

\----

"Who-? How-?" Autumn struggles to ask, as she turns around.

 

"I asked around." The stranger shrugs.

 

"You talked to my friends, didn't you?" Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"No actually." The stranger shakes his head.

 

"Who could've known me?" Autumn challenges.

 

"Uh Wonder Woman, believe it or not." The stranger laughs.

 

"Mhm." Autumn hums, narrowing her eyes.

 

\----

The stranger continues to smile.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Du är väldigt vacker." The stranger smirks.

 

"That was Swedish, wasn't it?" Autumn asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Maybe." The stranger says, as he chuckles.

 

"What's it mean?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll tell you, eventually." The stranger smirks.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she smiles.

 

\----

"I'll be honest, I figured you'd ditch." The stranger shrugs.

 

"I thought about it." Autumn admits.

 

"So you do find me attractive?" The stranger teases.

 

Autumn looks away as she laughs.

 

“I’m kidding.” The stranger chuckles.

 

Autumn coughs, as she tries to hide her smile.


	27. Hey girl!

“Autumn?” A female voice asks.

 

Autumn turns around, and immediately throws up her arms.

 

\----

“Shelley!” Autumn screams happily.

 

“I thought that was you!” Shelley says, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here!” Autumn laughs, as Shelley spins her around.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be here.” Shelley says, as she puts Autumn down.

 

“Well, it was against my will.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“My babe is here?” Shelley gasps.

 

“She’s wearing a black cocktail dress.” Autumn winks.

 

“Where? I need to see that sexy bitch right now!” Shelley says, as she looks around.

 

“She’s over there in the corner.” Autumn says, as she turns Shelley around.

 

“Daniel better move aside, because she’s mine!” Shelley says, as she walks away.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as she turns back to the stranger.

 

“I’m sorry, that was a friend of mine.” Autumn explains.

 

“That’s okay. You have a nice smile.” The stranger smiles.

 

“Yeah not really.” Autumn shakes her head.


	28. So many questions

“Do you not like compliments?” The stranger asks.

 

“Uh I don’t take them well honestly.” Autumn confesses.

 

“Why?” The stranger asks.

 

“Yeah, if you ever get that close. I’ll explain…” Autumn laughs.

 

“Is that another challenge?” The stranger smirks.

 

“I mean, it kind of goes hand in hand… with your current challenge.” Autumn shrugs. “If we have lunch together, and who knows…”

 

“So you’re saying there’s a chance?” The stranger asks, pleasantly surprised.

 

“What… uh… okay I have no idea what I’m saying.” Autumn nervously laughs.

 

\----

“Do you want to sit down? Maybe we can talk a little?” The stranger offers.

 

“Sure, I feel like so many people are watching me.” Autumn nods.

 

The stranger leads Autumn over to an empty table. Where they sit down to have a little chat.

 

\----

“Are you feeling okay?” The stranger asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Autumn asks.

 

“You seemed anxious at the last event.” The stranger shrugs.

 

“Do you know anxiety?” Autumn asks. “Sorry, that sounded so bitchy… it wasn’t supposed to.”

 

“Personally I can’t say I understand it. But I know a lot of people experience it.” the stranger nods.

 

“Yeah, I often get to the point that I’m going to cry. There’s just so many people, I feel like I can’t breathe, and I have nowhere to run.” Autumn explains.

 

“So going outside helps?” The stranger asks.

 

“I mean it’s a short solution. But I’d rather be at home, where I can actually cry.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Having your friends here help you?” The stranger asks.

 

“I mean anyone, I can find comfort in really helps me.” Autumn nods.


	29. She's freaking out

“Hey, excuse me… sorry, Autumn can I steal you?” Shelley asks, rushing up to the table.

 

“Uh yeah…” Autumn nods.

 

Shelley grabs Autumn’s wrist, and she drags her across the floor.

 

\----

“What?” Autumn asks, as she’s met by Ashley.

 

“Dude I am fucking dying… Chris Pine is here, and he winked at me!” Ashley squeals.

 

“You dragged me over here for this?” Autumn yells at Shelley.

 

“Our friend is mid crush meltdown! This is serious!” Shelley lectures Autumn.

 

\----

“Oh my god, he’s coming over here!” Ashley squeals.

 

“Breathe… breathe….” Autumn laughs.

 

“God damn he’s sexy….” Shelley sighs.

 

“Not helping!” Autumn snaps.

 

“Sorry…” Shelley laughs.

 

\----

“Oh god… oh god… he’s coming over here….” Ashley hyperventilates. “Oh god… oh god…”

 

Autumn and Shelley snort, as they try to calm Ashley down.


	30. Fangirl

“Excuse me, are you Mrs. Gillies?” Chris Pine asks, as he smiles.

 

“Uh yeah… yeah I am.” Ashley smiles, squeezing Shelley and Autumn’s hands.

 

“Hi I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m going to be working on, one of your projects.” Chris offers his hand.

 

“Oh really?” Ashley asks.

 

“I’ve read the script, and the way your mind thinks…. It’s incredible.” Chris pours on the charm.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Ashley blushes.

 

\----

“I’m the one who got her to write.” Autumn chimes in.

 

“Well I’m glad you did. I feel so honored working with her.” Chris winks.

 

Ashley giggles.

 

“Who else are you working with?” Autumn asks.

 

“Uh, Elizabeth Olsen.” Chris smiles.

 

“She’s cute.” Autumn nods.

 

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I can’t wait to start this project.” Chris says, as he walks away.

 

\----

“Oh my god… Oh god…” Ashley hyperventilates again. “I just talked to… oh god… I talked… to… Chris Pine…”

 

Autumn and Shelley start giggling again.

 

“He knew me… we talked… oh god… we’re working together…” Ashley continues to hyperventilate.

 

“Calm down… breathe….” Autumn laughs, as she holds Ashley’s shoulders.

 

“I think I need to be there. Just so he doesn’t steal my babe.” Shelley crosses her arms.

 

\----

Autumn laughs. “I think I need to get back to-”

 

“Where is he?” Shelley asks, looking for the stranger.

 

“Oh never mind.” Autumn frowns.


	31. Friendly threats

“Can I steal her back?” A voice asks, scaring Autumn.

 

“Oh my god.” Autumn says, as she ducks.

 

Ashley and Shelley start laughing.

 

\----

“She’s all yours.” Ashley nods.

 

“Hey, one thing though.” Shelley says, approaching the stranger.

 

“Yeah?” The stranger asks.

 

“You hurt her, and I swear to god… my days as a were-coyote… they’ll never be able to find your body.” Shelley threatens.

 

“Oh god.” Autumn mumbles, as she face palms.

 

“Noted.” The stranger nods.

 

“What she said.” Ashley agrees.

 

“Come on.” Autumn says, pulling the stranger away with her.

 

\----

“Your friends seem nice.” The stranger smiles.

 

“Well we talk that way to everyone.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“So Daniel got that from you?” The stranger asks.

 

“Mine was more… I’ve learned so much from Ed Gein, Jeffery Dahmer, and John Wayne Gacy that they’d never find your body… and I could get away with it.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Okay then.” The stranger says as he laughs.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn nods.


	32. Sick baby

Daniel, Ashley, and Autumn end up staying four hours at the charity event.

 

\----

Ashley laughs the whole time with her babe Shelley, while Daniel talks with some producers about a project, and Autumn talks with the stranger.

 

\----

Autumn’s phone vibrates in her hand, as she gets a text from Jessie.

 

\----

“Oh sorry, I have to check this.” Autumn says, as she opens her phone.

 

\----

“I will be right back.” Autumn says, as she goes to find Ashley.

 

\----

“Daniel, where is Ashley?” Autumn asks.

 

“She’s outside getting some air. What’s wrong?” Daniel asks.

 

“Apparently KC is teething, and she’s running a high fever.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Daniel asks.

 

“Well that’s why I wanted to talk to Ashley. See what she says.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Go talk to her, and let me know.” Daniel nods.

 

\----

Autumn walks outside, where she finds Shelley and Ashley laughing.

 

\----

“Hey sorry to interrupt, but KC is teething and running a fever.” Autumn frowns.

 

“Aw my poor baby… we’ve stayed long enough. I need to stop and get some Tylenol for my baby.” Ashley says, as she walks inside.

 

\----

“Aw my niece doesn’t feel good?” Shelley frowns.

 

“No I guess not, it was good to see you though.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Yeah you too. Text me tomorrow, and let me know how KC is doing.” Shelley says, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“I will.” Autumn nods, as she goes back inside.


	33. I'm sorry about this

“Valet is getting the car, and Ashley’s saying goodbye to Shelley.” Daniel says, as he approaches Autumn.

 

“Okay, I have to do one more thing.” Autumn nervously laughs.

 

Daniel smirks as he goes outside to find Ashley.

 

\----

Autumn goes back to the stranger before she leaves.

 

\----

“Hey… um the baby is teething, and running a fever. We have to go, sorry.” Autumn says, as she fidgets with her hands.

 

“That’s okay, it was nice seeing you again.” The stranger smiles as he nods.

 

“Yeah, well we’ll we see if you get that lunch.” Autumn nervously laughs.

 

“You should get going, I hope the baby feels better.” The stranger says, as he walks Autumn out.

 

\----

“Thanks again, I have to admit it was nice talking to you.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I hope to see you again.” The stranger smiles, as he hugs Autumn.

 

“Oh…” Autumn laughs as she hugs him back.

 

“Bye.” The stranger says, as he goes back inside.

 

\----

“Your ride ma’am.” The valet says, as he pulls up.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn says, as she gets into the car.

 

Daniel gets in the driver seat, and Ashley gets in the passenger seat.

 

\----

On the way home, Daniel stops at Walgreens to get KC some baby Tylenol.

 

\----

“My poor baby.” Ashley sighs.

 

“I told Jessie we’re coming home.” Autumn says, as she looks at her phone.

 

Ashley nods, as Daniel returns to the car.


	34. Feel better baby

When the trio gets home, Ashley gives KC Tylenol, Daniel pays Jessie for her time, and Autumn grabs the cold teething toys for KC.

 

\----

“Here honey… feel better.” Autumn says, handing KC the cold teether.

 

“She’s getting her front teeth.” Ashley sighs.

 

“Oh yeah… I see them working through.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

“I’ll set up a bath for her, to help her feel better.” Daniel says, as he kisses KC’s forehead.

 

“Thanks babe.” Ashley smiles.

 

\----

“So mystery man mad you keep taking off… Cinderella?” Ashley teases.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“No, he’s understanding.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Good.” Ashley smiles as she nods.

 

\----

“Baths ready.” Daniel says from the bathroom.

 

“Hey I’m going to bed, you guys okay?” Autumn says, as she yawns.

 

“Yeah, go ahead. We’re going to bath her and cuddle.” Ashley nods.

 

“Okay, if you need someone to be awake all night with her. I volunteer.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Thanks.” Ashley says, as they go to separate bedrooms.


	35. Family fluff

Ashley goes into the bathroom, undresses KC and sits her in the tub.

 

\----

“Aw… does that feel okay baby?” Ashley asks, as she rubs KC’s back.

 

“Why don’t you get ready for bed? I can take care of our baby.” Daniel says, as he kisses Ashley’s forehead.

 

“Thanks.” Ashley nods, as she goes into the bedroom to change.

 

\----

Ashley goes back into the bathroom, wearing her pjs. She watches Daniel play in the tub with KC.

 

“You look so much like your mom.” Daniel smiles as KC looks up at him. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

Ashley smiles as she walks up behind Daniel.

 

\----

“We’re both lucky.” Ashley says, as she kisses Daniel’s cheek.

 

“Okay baby girl, let’s wash you up. I think the Tylenol is kicking in.” Daniel says, as she grabs the baby wash.

 

Ashley grabs KC a footsie pj and diaper, as Daniel washes her up.

 

\----

After Daniel rinses KC off, he wraps her in a towel to dry her off, and then he puts lotion all over her skin.

 

\----

“Oh fresh baby!” Ashley says, as she dresses KC for bed.

 

\----

Daniel pulls back to the covers, and he snuggles with Ashley and KC in his arms. They snuggle all night together.


	36. Name reveal

"Wake up!" Ashley says, as she shoves Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn groans, as she kicks Ashley.

 

“Welcome to a fresh day.” Ashley smiles.

 

“What do you want?” Autumn moans.

 

"Check out the gossip sites. Tell me if you recognize anyone." Ashley smiles, handing Autumn her laptop.

 

"Gossip sites? I didn't think you looked at those." Autumn says, as she rubs her eyes.

 

"Daniel came across them actually." Ashley says, as she sits by Autumn.

 

Autumn opens the laptop, and tries focusing on the screen.

 

\----

"What am...? Oh... Oh god..." Autumn slams the laptop closed.

 

Ashley laughs as she grabs the laptop.

 

\----

"According to E News, "possible sparks fly between up and coming star"-."

 

"Dude shut up!" Autumn yells.

 

"Bill Skarsgård!... And guest of Daniel Gillies. Who both attended events recently. Spending most of their time together, at the parties." Ashley giggles.

 

Autumn smacks Ashley with a pillow.

 

\----

"See below, pictures of the pair laughing and maybe flirting." Ashley continues reading.

 

Autumn slams the laptop shut.

 

\----

"At least I know his name now." Ashley smiles.

 

"I hate the press." Autumn mumbles.

 

"The other websites say, you guys are already dating. Maybe you're getting engaged?" Ashley laughs, as Autumn glares at her.

 

"We only talked. There isn't anything there." Autumn says, as she gets out of bed.


	37. Going for a walk

"So tell me about this, Skarsgård..." Ashley smiles, as she leans back on Autumn's bed.

 

"There's nothing to tell." Autumn says, as she goes into her bathroom.

 

\----

"Well what do you think of him?" Ashley asks.

 

"What do you mean? Autumn asks.

 

"Do you like him?" Ashley asks.

 

"That's a loaded question." Autumn laughs.

 

"Whatever. How do you feel about the rumors?" Ashley asks.

 

"That they're rumors, and Hollywood has nothing better to do." Autumn sighs.

 

"Do you want them to be true?" Ashley asks.

 

"I don't know." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

\----

"Did you touch his butt?" Ashley smiles.

 

"What-?"

 

"Did you wanna touch his butt?" Ashley giggles.

 

"Oh my God..." Autumn laughs.

 

"Come on, you're dodging all my questions here!" Ashley laughs.

 

"I can't believe you." Autumn says, as she goes to her closet.

 

\----

"What are you doing?" Ashley asks.

 

"Going for a walk." Autumn says, as she leaves.

 

Ashley follows Autumn to the living room.

 

\----

Ashley watches from the living room, as Autumn walks out.

 

\----

"What's going on?" Daniel asks.

 

"She's going for a walk." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Which is code for, she's sitting in the woods. Behind our house, to think." Daniel nods.

 

"Basically." Ashley nods.


	38. She's hiding something

"How long should we leave her?" Daniel asks, as he preps lunch.

 

"As long as she needs. I think she's keeping things from us." Ashley says, as she watches Daniel.

 

"What would she keep from us?" Daniel asks.

 

"About this Skarsgård, situation." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Babe you know those are just rumors." Daniel smirks.

 

"No I know that. I mean how she feels about him. I tried asking her questions, but she kept dodging them." Ashley explains.

 

"Maybe she doesn't know." Daniel shrugs. "You know you're both closed off. It took me a lot of work, just to get here... And we've been married for five years."

 

\----

"I think he's different. I mean no offense to you love." Ashley shrugs.

 

"No I understand. But what makes him different?" Daniel shrugs.

 

"I think she feels safe with him. Oddly enough, given the short time they've seen each other. But with him, she doesn't feel like everything is going to fall out from under her. He makes her feel safe, and secure." Ashley shrugs.

 

"So you think, she might have feelings for him?" Daniel asks.

 

"Well yeah, I mean I think she feels the same way. I feel about you, towards this Skarsgård guy. That he isn't assuming shit about her. That he's open and honest with her." Ashley nods.

 

"She does blush when she sees him." Daniel chuckles.


	39. Sh!

"Oh, shut up! I think she's coming inside." Ashley says, as she goes into the living room.

 

\----

Autumn walks through the front door. Brushing leaves off of her legs.

 

"Hey." Ashley greets.

 

"Hi." Autumn waves.

 

"You okay?" Daniel asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm just going to... I'll be in my room." Autumn nods, as she walks away.

 

Daniel looks out from the kitchen, as he watches Autumn.

 

\----

"She's got a lot on her plate." Daniel comments.

 

"I think her biggest battle is, what does her heart say?" Ashley sighs.

 

Daniel nods, as he finishes up cooking.

 

\----

"Do we have an events this week?" Ashley asks.

 

"No, we're not required for any." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"Damn." Ashley sighs.

 

"We have to wait a week." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Alright, it'll give Autumn time to think." Ashley nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP


	40. A week later

After about a week of chilling at home, with Ashley and Daniel. Autumn finally leaves her room.

 

\----

Autumn had been avoiding, any and all conversations about Bill.

 

But that didn't stop the gossip websites. They carried on with headlines like. **"Skarsgård seen alone at premier. Trouble in paradise?", "Is Skarsgård's mystery woman pregnant?", "Skarsgård's siblings, don't approve of the mystery woman."**

 

**\----**

For Autumn it was all overwhelming. She's used to being out of the lime light. With no one paying attention to her.

 

\----

Was bumping into Bill at the premier, a mistake?

 

\--

Is he going to ruin her life?

 

\--

How does she even feel about him? Her heart knows, but will she admit it to herself?

 

\----

Everything made Autumn's head spin. She wanted nothing more, than to go back to being nothing.


	41. Another event

"Hey they're setting up press, for my upcoming project. Did you want to come with?" Ashley asks, as Autumn walks into the kitchen.

 

"You don't have to." Daniel points out.

 

\--

Autumn knew deep inside, she didn't want to go. But...

 

\--

"Yeah, why not." Autumn nods.

 

"It isn't something super fancy-"

 

"But Daniel's wearing a suit, and we have to wear a dress?" Autumn asks.

 

"Actually, I requested it be more casual." Ashley smiles.

 

"So jeans?" Autumn asks.

 

"I mean I'm wearing yoga pants. Because I don't give any fucks." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Noted." Autumn smiles.

 

"The event is in an hour." Ashley nods.

 

"Okay, I'll go find something to wear." Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

Autumn goes down to her room, to pick something casual.

 

\----

Autumn picks out a black skirt, a red t-shirt (her grandmother loved red), and a black sweater.

 

\----

Autumn leaves her hair down, and wears black sandals.


	42. I wish we could take the baby

"Okay I'm ready." Autumn shrugs, as she grabs her phone.

 

\----

Autumn walks back into the living room.

 

Ashley is at the door, letting Jessie in.

 

\----

"Thanks again. We really appreciate you." Ashley smiles.

 

"Oh it's no problem." Jessie smiles.

 

"I almost wish, we could take KC to events." Autumn says, as she picks up the baby.

 

"One day maybe." Daniel smiles.

 

Ashley comes back into the living. Dressed in black leggings, a magenta blouse, and a thin black sweater. Paired with flats, light makeup, and her hair curled a little.

 

\----

"Ready?" Ashley asks.

 

"Almost, I just need my watch." Daniel says, as he jogs to the bedroom.

 

Daniel's wearing a black sweater, with dark jeans.

 

\----

"You nervous?" Autumn asks.

 

"Kind of, but not really... Because I've always wanted this." Ashley shrugs.

 

Autumn nods with a smile.

 

\----

"Okay." I'm ready." Daniel says, as he returns.

 

"Okay, let's get this over with." Autumn says, as she walks out the door.

 

\----

The trio get into the car, and Daniel drives them to the event.


	43. Second guessing

Upon reaching the event, valet open the car doors.

 

“This routine gets sickening.” Autumn mumbles to herself.

 

\----

“Have fun tonight ma’am.” The valet smiles.

 

“Yeah.” Autumn cringes at the ma’am.

 

\----

“Shall we ladies?” Daniel asks, offering his arms.

 

“You guys go ahead.” Autumn smiles.

 

“We’ll be at the front of crowd, since my company is hosting.” Ashley nods.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.

 

Daniel escorts Ashley inside, while Autumn takes a breather.

 

\----

Autumn stands on the edge, of the red carpet. She watches other celebrities walk inside, couple by couple.

 

\----

Autumn starts to overthink, until someone bumps into her.

 

\----

Autumn turns around, to see who it is.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The person apologizes.

 

“It’s my fault, don’t worry about it.” Autumn smiles, as she touches his arm.

 

Cameras start flashing almost immediately.

 

“Oh my god…” Autumn says, as she holds up her hand.

 

“Do you want to go inside?” Bill asks, as he chuckles.

 

“Please.” Autumn nods

 

Bill places his hand on Autumn’s lower back, as he leads her inside.

 

\----

**_“Bill!”_ **

 

**_“Bill!”_ **

 

**_“Are the rumors true?”_ **

 

**_“How is your relationship going?”_ **

 

**_“Miss! Are you pregnant, with his child?”_ **

 

**_“Are you two getting married?”_ **

 

“I don’t know how you do this.” Autumn whispers to Bill.

 

“I never get used to it.” Bill shrugs.


	44. Third Event

“So how have you been?” Bill asks, once they escape the paparazzi.

 

“Uh I’ve been thinking.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Good or bad thinking?” Bill asks.

 

“Just thinking…” Autumn shrugs again.

 

“Fair enough.” Bill nods.

 

\----

“I see you went the real causal route.” Autumn comments.

 

\--

Bill's wearing a denim button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of jeans, converse, and a black beanie.

 

\--

“Yeah, I prefer causal over dressing up.” Bill smiles.

 

“It looks good, you uh… it’s nice.” Autumn nervously laughs.

 

“Thanks. You look cute yourself.” Bill chuckles.

 

Autumn looks down as she nods.

 

\----

“You know, this marks our third event together.” Bill smirks.

 

“Yeah I know.” Autumn smiles.

 

“You know, we don’t really have to do lunch.” Bill shrugs. “I just didn’t think I’d see you again.”

 

“I mean I tried, to hide… but my friends didn’t let that happen.” Autumn cringes.

 

“Aren’t friends great?” Bill laughs.

 

“Sometimes.” Autumn laughs.


	45. Favorite ship

“Hey it’s my favorite ship!” Shelley says, as she approaches Autumn and Bill.

 

“What?” Autumn laughs.

 

“Bilum.” Shelley smiles. “I’m kidding that fucking sucks.”

 

“Oh my god.” Autumn laughs more.

 

“I wanted it to be more like, bottom. But that wouldn’t work.” Shelley jokes.

 

\----

“I’m sorry… you remember Shelley right?” Autumn turns to Bill.

 

“Yeah, nice to see you again.” Bill nods.

 

“So what are you two crazy kids up to?” Shelley asks.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Just reconsidering a lunch.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Yeah… I guess.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Why would you reconsider it? Have you seen her? She’s my other sexy friend.” Shelley says, as she hugs Autumn from behind.

 

Autumn squirms a little, as she giggles.

 

\----

“You would have to be fucking insane. To cancel anything, just to see her.” Shelley teases.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Bill covers his mouth as he laughs.

 

“I didn’t threaten your life for nothing pal!” Shelley says sternly.

 

Shelley let’s go of Autumn.

 

“You kids have fun.” Shelley says, as she walks away.

 

\----

“I would want to cancel, a lunch with me too.” Autumn admits, her smile fading.

 

“I didn’t say cancel.” Bill points out.

 

“Then what did you say?” Autumn asks.

 

“I said reconsider, meaning maybe make it a dinner or a movie.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Oh wow.” Autumn says, as she covers her face.


	46. Questions

“What do you think?” Bill asks, as he chuckles.

 

“I guess we’ll see what happens.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You like living life on a whim?” Bill asks.

 

“I had to get used to it, thanks to Ashley.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

“So Mr. Skarsgård… how about I ask the questions for a change?” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“Fire away.” Bill smiles.

 

“Why did you do the ‘ _IT_ ’ movie?” Autumn asks.

 

“I think it’s because I like scaring people. I used to chase my little brother around. Uh…” Bill laughs. “I would put my shirt on my head, point my lower lip, let my lazy eye go, and just chase him around like that.”

 

“Okay, I enjoy a good scare.” Autumn nods.

 

“Did I scare you?” Bill asks.

 

“No.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Damn.” Bill jokes.

 

\--

“Do you like having a big family?” Autumn asks.

 

“Sometimes, honestly it is a bit overwhelming. But we’re pretty close, so I know there’s always someone in my corner.” Bill shrugs.

 

\--

“Do you like babies?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah, kids are great.” Bill smiles.

 

\--

“Okay last question.” Autumn nods.

 

Bill nods.

 

“Why the hell, do you keep talking to me?” Autumn tries to be serious, but she laughs.

 

“Because I’m intrigued by you.” Bill smirks. “I really enjoy getting to know you.”

 

“So you are on drugs?” Autumn teases.

 

“That counts as a second question!” Bill points out. “The answer is no.”

 

Autumn laughs as she shakes her head.

 

\----

The rest of the event, consists of Bill and Autumn talking.

 

\--

Autumn getting stolen by Shelley, because Ashley’s fangirling over Pine.

 

\--

Daniel happily announces Ashley’s up and coming project.


	47. You had fun

“Okay, that was eight whole hours… of being trapped in your world.” Autumn groans, as she gets in the car.

 

“You had fun, admit it.” Ashley teases.

 

“She spent most of her time, talking to Bill.” Daniel smirks.

 

“Here we go.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Daniel and Ashley laugh.

 

\----

“At least we know the project will be a hit.” Autumn changes the subject.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? My wife is amazing.” Daniel says, as he kisses Ashley’s hand.

 

“Man, you guys are almost goals.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Almost?” Ashley asks, offended.

 

“I mean I don’t have the hots for Daniel. So….” Autumn shrugs.

 

“She’s got her eyes on set on the Swedish.” Daniel teases.

 

Autumn groans as she face palms.

 

“You know, we all know you do.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Please stop talking.” Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

“We’re home, you can run and hide now.” Daniel smiles.

 

“Good, I am going straight to bed.” Autumn says, as she gets out of the car.

 

\----

Autumn walks into the house, and straight to her room.

 

\----

Autumn changes for bed, and she passes out as soon as she lies down.

 


	48. Welcome to Hollywood

“Hey, guess who is supposedly pregnant!” Ashley says, waking Autumn.

 

“What time is it?” Autumn groans.

 

“Eleven am, welcome to the new morning.” Ashley laughs.

 

“What… who’s pregnant?” Autumn asks, as she stretches.

 

“Apparently you.” Ashley giggles, showing Autumn her phone.

 

“What?” Autumn screams, as she sits up.

 

\----

**_“A source over hears Skarsgård and mystery woman. Talking about babies…”_ **

 

**_\----_ **

“That is taken so out of context!” Autumn groans.

 

“No shit, otherwise you would’ve told me.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I haven’t even had sex, ever!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Welcome to Hollywood.” Ashley shrugs.

 

\----

“Oh good…” Autumn groans, as she gets up.

 

"Where are you going?" Ashley asks, as Autumn grabs clothes to change.

 

"I'm going to get food. You want anything? Autumn says from the bathroom.

 

“Eating for two?” Ashley teases.

 

“That’s not funny!” Autumn yells.

 

Ashley laughs as she falls over.

 

\----

“Do you want anything?” Autumn asks, as she grabs her phone.

 

"I'll text you." Ashley laughs.

 

"Okay, tell me what Daniel wants too. I'll be back in a bit." Autumn says, as she walks out.


	49. No way

Autumn walks to the closest, and her favorite diner. To get something to eat.

 

\----

On her way inside, Autumn grabs the door handle. The same time someone else does.

 

\----

"Oh my God... No way." Autumn laughs. "Are you stalking me?"

 

"I promise I'm not. I just had a cigarette, and they were full." Bill laughs. “I’ve been here for 20 minutes."

 

"20 minutes? I'll get you in." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Is this the lunch then?" Bill asks.

 

"I guess since we're already here." Autumn shrugs.

 

Bill smiles as he opens the door for Autumn.

 

\----

"Hi, table for the two of you?" A waitress asks, spotting Autumn.

 

"Booth please." Autumn nods.

 

"Right this way." The waitress smiles, leading them to an open booth.

 

\----

The waitress hands Bill and Autumn menus. But they came prepared on what they want. So they give their orders.

 

\----

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." The waitress says, as she walks away


	50. 20 questions part 1

"Honestly I can't believe, we're actually doing this." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Well tell me about yourself." Bill smiles.

 

"Tell you about myself? Uh, what do you want to know?" Autumn asks.

 

"Uh do you have a type?" Bill asks.

 

“A type?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah your preference, on someone's looks." Bill nods.

 

"Guy or girl?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Guy or girl?" Bill asks.

 

"Oh... Yeah I'm a bisexual... Surprise!" Autumn waves her hands around.

 

\----

"Okay... then both." Bill shrugs.

 

"Okay... I mean for both, I guess gorgeous eyes. Mostly blue eyes though." Autumn squints her eyes several times.

 

Bill laughs.

 

"I'm not against brown or green eyes. Or even hazel. But I've always wanted blue eyes." Autumn shrugs. "I think my brown eyes are boring."

 

You have beautiful eyes." Bill smiles.

 

"Yeah... Okay..." Autumn laughs.

 

"You do." Bill nods.

 

"Whatever." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Bill opens his mouth to talk. But Autumn cuts him off.

 

"Um I mean otherwise... I don't have a huge, preference on hair color. Or body type." Autumn shrugs.

 

"So you're not strict about, only blondes and athletic build?" Bill asks.

 

"No not really. But I don't always go for blonde dudes though." Autumn shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All answers are true, and about myself.


	51. 20 questions part 2

"What else?" Bill asks.

 

"I mean as long as they're a family type, can make me laugh, and love animals. They're perfect." Autumn nods.

 

\----

"That's it?" Bill asks surprised.

 

"I mean if they have a cute butt, it's a bonus." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"What about lips?" Bill asks as he smiles.

 

"What about them?" Autumn laughs.

 

"I've noticed you stare at someone's mouth, when they talk." Bill shrugs.

 

"I do?" Autumn asks.

 

"You're it right now." Bill laughs.

 

"Oh, oh my God." Autumn laughs, covering her eyes.

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I was just curious." Bill shrugs.

 

\----

"Honestly..." Autumn removes her hands.

 

Bill nods.

 

"I love when women, wear red lipstick. I don't why, but on most women... it’s really sexy." Autumn laughs.

 

Bill nods in agreement.

 

"But for guys, if they have the sort of plump lips... I mean every girl, wonders what it would be like to kiss them." Autumn bites her lip.

 

"Huh." Bill nods again.

 

\----

"Is this weird for you?" Autumn cringes.

 

"What?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Hearing me talk about, men and women like that... I don't know. Most people are uncomfortable with bisexuals." Autumn laughs nervously.

 

"No I'm fine. I just thought, you'd have an exact type." Bill shrugs. "I'm pleasantly surprised, you're more open."

 

"Well okay." Autumn nods.

 

\----

"Do you want to, get this to go?" Bill asks.

 

"Uh sure." Autumn shrugs, as she pulls out her Chapstick.

 

"What's that?" Bill asks curiously. "Are your lips turning blue?"

 

"It's uh peppermint Chapstick. It's blue..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Why not cherry or something?" Bill asks.

 

"You ask a lot of questions." Autumn laughs.

 

Bill shrugs with a smile.

 

\----

"Um... I guess it makes your lips tingle. I don't know, I just like it best." Autumn shrugs. "Do you want to try it?"

 

"Sure." Bill nods.

 

Autumn holds up her Chapstick. But Bill leans across the table.

 

\----

"Oh..." Autumn laughs, as Bill sits back down.

 

"Feeling wise, it isn't bad." Bill shrugs.

 

"And taste wise?" Autumn rolls her eyes, as she laughs.

 

"Not too great." Bill laughs.

 

"Mhm... Just take the actual Chapstick, next time." Autumn shakes her head.


	52. Walk you home?

Bill and Autumn walk up the register together.

 

\----

Bill tells the waitress, they want the food to go.

 

\----

Autumn quickly calls Ashley to get her order.

 

\----

Bill pays for everything.

 

\----

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Autumn says, as they leave the diner.

 

“Why not? I asked you to lunch.” Bill smiles.

 

“I’m just not used to this.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“That makes two of us.” Bill smirks.

 

\----

“So I was just going to walk home….” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I can walk with you.” Bill offers.

 

“Oh god…” Autumn cringes.

 

“What?” Bill asks confused.

 

“I didn’t mean to sound like, I’m trying to ditch you.” Autumn sighs. “This is just new…”

 

“It’s okay, seriously.” Bill chuckles.

 

\----

“I think there’s a charity event tomorrow though.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I will see you there.” Bill smiles. “One day, you will have to make this up to me.”

 

“I will.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Bill offers.

 

“I mean you don’t have to… but yeah.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

“So what are you going to wear, to the event tomorrow?” Bill asks, as he walks Autumn home.

 

“Why?” Autumn laughs.

 

“So I know how to find you right away.” Bill chuckles.

 

“Probably a black dress. Depending on how fancy the event is.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Black dress? Like the one you wore, when I first saw you?” Bill smirks.

 

“Maybe.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I’ll be wearing a grey suit, with a black shirt.” Bill smiles.

 

“Duly noted, this is me.” Autumn points to the house.

 

\----

“So I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Bill nods.

 

“Yeah, uh thanks… for the walk and food….” Autumn nervously laughs.

 

“Thanks for the Chapstick, I think I need more though.” Bill chuckles.

 

Autumn reaches in her pocket, but then she eyes Bill.

 

\----

Bill smiles as he kisses Autumn.

 

“And with that, I need to go scream in a pillow.” Autumn nervously laughs, as she walks away.

 

“I look forward to tomorrow.” Bill laughs.

 

“Yeah!” Autumn waves.


	53. How was it?

Inside Autumn hands Daniel and Ashley their food.

 

\----

“I’ll be in my room.” Autumn says, as she walks away.

 

“Hang on!” Ashley says, as she follows Autumn.

 

“What?” Autumn groans.

 

“Who did you run into? How did it go? Did he kiss you?” Ashley asks, as she laughs.

 

“Bill, it was fun, and yes.” Autumn says, as she runs to her room.

 

“WHAT?” Ashley squeals as she chases Autumn.

 

\----

Autumn sets her food on the bedside dresser, she throws herself on her bed, and puts a pillow over her face.

 

“He kissed you?” Ashley asks, pulling the pillow away.

 

“Yes.” Autumn mumbles into the pillow.

 

“Did you like it? Is he a good kisser?” Ashley asks eagerly.

 

“I don’t know… maybe… and maybe…” Autumn laughs.

 

Ashley gets the pillow away from Autumn.

 

Autumn’s face is bright red.

 

\----

“You liked it! You like him!” Ashley teases.

 

“Don’t talk to me.” Autumn laughs.

 

“You can admit you like him.’’ Ashley teases.

 

“I don’t know if I do…” Autumn sighs.

 

“What does your heart say?” Ashley asks.

 

“The feels, have a vice grip on my heart.” Autumn groans.

 

“Then act on them!” Ashley suggests.

 

“Dude, I can’t…” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“You can and you will!” Ashley says sternly.

 

Autumn groans.

 

\----

“Look you eat something, and we will talk about the event for tomorrow.” Ashley laughs, as she starts to leave.

 

“Yeah okay.” Autumn nods.

 

“What’s he wearing?” Ashley asks.

 

“Grey suit with a black shirt.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“How do you know?” Ashley teases.

 

“He told me, he wanted to know what I’d be wearing.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Interesting.” Ashley smiles as she leaves.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes as she eats.


	54. There's been a mistake

As the sun starts to set, Ashley walks into Autumn’s room.

 

“Um hi…” Autumn says, confused.

 

“Daniel’s assistant gave us the wrong date. The charity event is tonight!” Ashley groans.

 

“Seriously?” Autumn asks panicked.

 

“I have a dress for you, but we have to get ready now.” Ashley nods.

 

“Shit, okay.” Autumn says as, she gets up.

 

\---

Autumn, Ashley, and Daniel scramble to get ready.

 

\----

Autumn wears a grey lavender blush, lace dress, skirt down to her feet, straps that snap behind her neck, with an open back, and a slit going up her right thigh. Her hair is put into a neat bun, with grey heels.

 

\--

Ashley wearing a flowy blue dress, keyhole back, and closed neckline. Her hair is in loose big curls, light make up, and black heel.

 

\--

Daniel wears a navy blue suit, with matching tie.

 

\----

They follow the usual routine, Daniel drives them to the event, and valet lets them out of the car.

 

\--

Paparazzi snap any and every picture they can, as they walk inside.

 

\----

“Okay, we’re going to make rounds and talk to people.” Ashley says, as she turns to Autumn.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, knowing what Ashley is up to.

 

\--

“Sure.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Have fun!” Ashley squeezes Autumn’s hand.


	55. S.O.S

Autumn sighs, as she goes to get a drink.

 

\----

The bar is packed with different people.

 

All of them, the annoying sleaze ball type of guy.

 

\----

"You must be new here?" A man asks, as he looks Autumn up and down.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

Autumn tries signaling for a bartender.

 

\----

"You here alone?" The man asks.

 

"Do I look like I'd be alone?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"If you're not here alone, then where is he?" The man challenges.

 

Autumn looks around for Daniel, or Ashley to bail her out.

 

\----

"That's what I thought." The man laughs.

 

Autumn growls annoyed as she rolls her eyes.

 

"What do you say...?” The man, slowly moves closer to Autumn.

 

"Please don't." Autumn says, as she steps back.


	56. Knight in shining armor

"I'm just offering to-" the man says, moving closer to Autumn.

 

Autumn continues to try and back away.

 

\----

"There you are Baby!" Autumn hears a familiar voice say.

 

Autumn doesn't take her eyes, off the strange man in front of her.

 

"Hej vackraste! I've been looking all over for you." The familiar voice says, putting his arm around Autumn's waist.

 

"Huh?" Autumn says, surprised to see Bill.

 

"Did I interrupt anything?" Bill asks, looking at the stranger.

 

"Sorry, I didn't think she was... With anyone." The man eyes Bill.

 

"Obviously she's with me. I'm incredibly lucky, she's gorgeous isn't she." Bill kisses Autumn's neck.

 

"Oh..." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Whatever." The guys says, as he walks away.

 

Bill watches the guy walk away.

 

\---

"Thank you." Autumn turns to Bill.

 

"I saw you looking around. I figured it was an open S.O.S." Bill smiles.

 

"It was… I don't know, where my friends are." Autumn laughs.

 

“I’m happy to be your knight in shining armor.” Bill chuckles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

“So you went with grey, instead of black huh?” Bill notes.

 

“Ashley picked it for me, but yes.” Autumn smiles.

 

“You look amazing.” Bill smiles.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Autumn smirks.


	57. Say something in Swedish

"Do you want to sit down?" Bill asks, as he smiles.

 

"Yes, please." Autumn laughs. "My feet hurt already."

 

"Come on." Bill smiles, as he takes Autumn's hand.

 

\----

Autumn and Bill walk to the closest empty table.

 

\----

Bill pulls out a chair for Autumn.

 

"Oh... Uh thanks." Autumn smiles, taking a seat.

 

Bill sits next to Autumn.

 

\----

Autumn eyes Bill.

 

"What?" Bill laughs.

 

"Say something in Swedish." Autumn says, keeping a straight face.

 

"Like a full sentence?" Bill asks.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

"Jag tycker att du är otroligt vacker, och jag vill kyssa dig." Bill smiles.

 

"Did I mention, you have to tell me what you said?" Autumn asks.

 

Bill's cheeks turn pink, and Autumn starts to laugh.

 

"I'm kidding, you don't have to." Autumn says, as she rests her hand on Bill's.

 

"Well it's true, jag vill verkligen kyssa dig." Bill smirks.

 

"Can I guess what you said?" Autumn asks.

 

"Sure." Bill smiles.

 

"You want to... Kiss me?" Autumn asks.

 

Bill puts his head down.

 

"What? Was I wrong?" Autumn laughs.

 

"No, I did say that." Bill says, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Said what?" Autumn smiles.

 

Bill laughs.

 

Autumn's smile grows.

 

"I want to kiss you." Bill admits.

 

Autumn turns away, as she blushes.

 

Bill chuckles.


	58. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be classified as a filler spot I guess. Sorry

"What's this necklace for?" Bill asks, picking up a heart pendent. Off Autumn's chest, resting just above her cleavage

 

"Oh... It holds the birthstones, of my nieces and nephews." Autumn smiles.

 

" _Auntie_." Bill reads out loud.

 

"Yeah it says auntie on the front. But on the back it says, _'forever in my heart'_." Autumn explains.

 

"That really sweet." Bill smiles, putting the pendant down. "What about the ring?"

 

"It was my grandmother's." Autumn smiles, lifting her right hand.

 

"Is that black hills gold?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah it has my grandmother's, birthstone in the middle." Autumn nods.

 

"You're a really sentimental person." Bill smiles.

 

"My grandmother, nieces, and nephews... Mean everything to me." Autumn sighs.

 

"I like that." Bill nods.

 

"I would imagine, since you have a big family." Autumn nods.

 

"That is true. But seeing it in someone else." Bill takes Autumn's hand. "Says a lot about them."

 

Autumn nods.

 

"Just don't push me for babies." Autumn jokes.

 

Bill chuckles as he turns away.

 

"Yet! I do want kids in general, one day." Autumn adds.

 

"Noted." Bill nods.


	59. Something...

"Bill! Hey!" A man says, getting Bill's attention.

 

Bill turns around, to see an old friend approaching him.

 

\----

"Hey!" Bill says, as he stands to hug him.

 

"How have you been?" The man asks.

 

"Been keeping busy." Bill shrugs.

 

"Yeah I hear that." The man nods, looking past Bill.

 

Bill turns around to look at Autumn.

 

Autumn nervously smiles.

 

\----

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Bill says, grabs Autumn's hand.

 

Bill pulls Autumn to her feet. So that she stands next to him.

 

"This is my-" Bill and Autumn exchange a look.

 

"Girlfriend? I've noticed the tabloids." The man chuckles.

 

"Something..." Autumn mumbles.

 

"This is Landon, we were on "Hemlock Grove" together." Bill introduces his friend.

 

"Nice to meet you." Autumn smiles, with a nod.

 

"You too." Landon nods. "So Bill, you working on any new projects?"

 

"Uh, I have a few lined up." Bill shrugs, as he holds Autumn's hand.

 

Autumn holds her own hands together. As she quietly stands next to Bill. Only to offer an occasional smile, or nod to the conversation.

 

Bill takes Autumn’s hand, and he squeezes it.


	60. I want to try something

"Well it was good to see you. Nice meeting you..." Landon smiles. "But I should get going."

 

"Yeah talk to you, again sometime." Bill nods.

 

\----

"That was really awkward." Autumn laughs, as the Landon walks away. "At least for me anyway..."

 

Bill rolls his eyes as he smiles.

 

"I think I'm going to sit down. So strange people, stop approaching me." Autumn shrugs, as she starts to walk away.

 

Bill still has a hold of Autumn's hand, and his arm stretches out. He refuses to let go, of her hand.

 

\----

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

Bill pulls Autumn back to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

\----

"I was just thinking..." Bill smiles.

 

"Okay... About?" Autumn asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

 

"I know you're more closed off. And not so touchy feely... But you can be with some people." Bill begins.

 

"I'm listening." Autumn nods.

 

"You're starting to, let me hold your hand. Or kiss you, even hug you-"

 

"Or hold me, like you are now." Autumn giggles.

 

"Yeah..." Bill laughs. "I want more than that, only if you're comfortable with it."

 

"What do you mean?" Autumn asks, pushing herself away a little.

 

"Nothing sexual... I just mean, little things." Bill shrugs. "Like maybe kissing your cheek, or holding you, or-"

 

"Okay, so nothing like groping me or something." Autumn laughs.

 

"Yeah." Bill smiles.

 

"Okay, I mean we can try. I can try..." Autumn nods.


	61. Butterflies?

"How about this?" Bill asks, running his fingers down Autumn's back.

 

Autumn gets a tickle down her spine. Causing an involuntary response of... bending over backwards, and pushing herself into Bill.

 

\----

Autumn and Bill laugh, as they both stumble a little.

 

"Okay maybe not in public with that." Autumn continues to laugh.

 

\----

"What about this?" Bill asks, resting his hand on Autumn's butt.

 

Autumn's cheeks turn pink.

 

Bill smiles.

 

"Too fast?" Bill asks.

 

"I'm not completely freaking out. So I don't know." Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"What if I kissed you?" Bill asks.

 

Autumn stares at Bill.

 

"Not here." Bill says, resting his finger on Autumn's lips.

 

Autumn furrows her brow.

 

"I mean it's cute, your eyes kind of lit up at the thought." Bill teases with a smirk.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Bill removes his finger, as he kisses Autumn's neck.

 

Autumn nervously giggles.

 

"That okay?" Bill asks, as he looks at Autumn.

 

"I mean if the butterflies stop. Sure." Autumn shrugs, her cheeks turning red.

 

"Butterflies huh?" Bill teases.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn mocks.


	62. "Midnight for Cinderella"

"Hey!" Ashley yells.

 

Autumn turns around, to look at Ashley.

 

"The babysitter called, we should get going." Ashley smiles, before she goes back to Daniel.

 

\----

"The usual ending to the night." Autumn sighs.

 

"I guess its midnight, for Cinderella." Bill chuckles.

 

"Strangely accurate, as I would be a peasant girl. Who doesn't belong." Autumn nods, turning back to Bill.

 

"That's not what I meant." Bill rolls his eyes.

 

"I know, but it's still accurate." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Is this always going to be a habit?" Bill sighs.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"You quickly ruining a good thing." Bill raises his eyebrows.

 

"Admittedly, yes. I can't help it." Autumn nods with a shrug.

 

"We're making progress, please don't push me away." Bill sighs, dropping his shoulders.

 

"I'm trying." Autumn whispers.

 

"Look you should get home. Hopefully I see you tomorrow." Bill nods.

 

"Oh yeah... Ashley's waiting." Autumn laughs, as she turns away.

 

\----

"Ah..." Bill says, grabbing Autumn's arm.

 

Autumn laughs as Bill pulls, her back for a quick kiss.

 

"Bye." Autumn smiles, as she leaves the party.

 

\----

Autumn meets back up, with Daniel and Ashley by the car.

 

The valet had already retrieved the car, and then handed back the keys.

 

\----

"Shall we?" Daniel asks, spotting Autumn.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

The three get back in the car, and Daniel drives them home.

 

\----

Once they reach the house, all three go inside.

 

\----

Ashley talks to the sitter, while Daniel checks on KC, and Autumn goes to bed.


	63. Just gossip

The next afternoon, Autumn and Ashley are chilling on the couch.

 

\----

Ashley's scrolling through her laptop. While Autumn watches TV.

 

\----

"Dude check this out." Ashley says, handing Autumn her laptop.

 

"This is another gossip site. Why are you on here?" Autumn asks, handing the laptop back.

 

"Look at the video." Ashley says, pushing the laptop back.

 

"What?" Autumn says confused.

 

\----

" ** _Skarsgård and date get frisky at event (!?)_**." Ashley says, the article title out loud.

 

"Are you kidding?" Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

" ** _Our cameras caught Bill Skarsgård, and his date..._** " The online host says, reading off her papers. " ** _Still unconfirmed, by sources if they're dating. But they did seem to getting a little... Getting frisky at last night’s event_**."

 

\--

Pictures pop up, someone had taken.

 

\--

" ** _It seems to start with, a kiss on the neck. From Bill, followed by a hand on her butt. A few giggles between the pair_**." The host says, as she looks at the pictures. " ** _Bill runs his hand down her back. Of her open dress, to them leaving the event early_**."

 

\--

"That's taken out of context!" Autumn yells.

 

\--

" ** _Although sources can't confirm. If this girl is a long term, girlfriend. If you ask me, she's a booty call for sure_**." The host smirks.

 

\----

Autumn closes the laptop, before finishing the video.

 

"Even I know, you're not a booty call." Ashley says, taking her computer back.

 

"Not funny!" Autumn snaps. "I know we haven't talked, about labels but-"

 

"Look I'm sorry, you're stuck with the bad side. Of being in the celebrity world. But if you want to stay away from it. Daniel and I can help you with that." Ashley offers.

 

"I don't know... There's just... I need to think..." Autumn shakes her head, as she walks to her room.

 

\----

Ashley opens her laptop back up. She starts writing an angry, yet very well written letter. To the editor of the gossip site, that keeps trying to ruin Autumn.


	64. Butterflies...?

Autumn lies on her bed, face first in her pillows.

 

\--

Autumn's phone starts vibrating in her pocket.

 

\--

"Hello?" Autumn mumbles into her pillows. She didn't check the caller ID.

 

"Don't believe the internet. Even if only you and I know what happened. The world will try, and make it something else." A voice says, on the other line.

 

"Bill?" Autumn asks, checking caller ID.

 

"I saw the video too. I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you in that situation. I don't want to be in that situation either." Bill explains.

 

"It shouldn't even bother me." Autumn laughs, as her eyes fill with tears.

 

"I'm sorry." Bill sighs.

 

"It's not your fault." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"If you want out, I'll understand." Bill offers.

 

"Surprisingly, that scares me." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"I gotta go to a press conference right now. But do you want me, to call you later?" Bill says, Autumn can hear the slight smile in his voice.

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Autumn sighs.

 

"Do you want me, to stay for a bit longer?" Bill asks.

 

"I'll be fine. Will you?" Autumn smiles.

 

"I miss you. But I'll manage." Bill chuckles.

 

Autumn groans into her pillow.

 

"Butterflies?" Bill asks.

 

"No!" Autumn lies.

 

"Right... I'll talk to you later skön." Bill says before hanging up.

 

"Whatever liar. Talk to you later." Autumn laughs.


	65. I saw someone's butt!

Autumn eventually makes her way. Back to the living room. She sits next to Ashley on the couch.

 

\----

"You okay?" Ashley asks.

 

Autumn shrugs as she, pulls out her phone. She decides to randomly, scroll through Instagram.

 

Ashley nods, as she continues watching TV.

 

\----

Autumn comes across a fan account. With an "interesting gif".

 

\----

Autumn stares at her phone, before she screams.

 

Ashley jumps, as Autumn throws her phone.

 

"What?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"I just saw someone's naked butt! Oh my God!" Autumn screams.

 

"Who's?" Ashley asks, grabbing Autumn's phone.

 

"No!" Autumn snaps, trying to take her phone.

 

Ashley gets a glimpse of the gif.

 

"Who is that?" Ashley asks, as Autumn pulls the phone away.

 

"No one!" Autumn snaps.

 

"Mhm." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"It's no one!" Autumn insists, as she closes out her phone.

 

\----

Someone knocks on the door, distracting Autumn and Ashley.

 

"I got it." Autumn says as she gets up.

 

"Did you invite someone over?" Ashley asks.

 

"Not that I remember." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Oh." Ashley shrugs, as she looks at the TV.


	66. Shut up... shut up... SHUT UP!

"Holy shit... How did you get here?" Autumn gasps, as she opens the door.

 

Bill laughs.

 

"Sorry, I mean... Hi." Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

"Can I come in?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah, uh sure..." Autumn nods.

 

Bill steps inside as Autumn closes the door.

 

\----

"We're in the living room." Autumn nervously gestures, and Bill follows her.

 

"Hey Fishy, do you want to watch-"

 

Ashley looks up at Autumn and Bill.

 

\----

"Why the fuck, are you here?" Ashley asks.

 

Autumn snorts as, she walks to the couch.

 

"I uh..."

 

"He called me earlier, about the video." Autumn whispers.

 

"Okay..." Ashley nods. "Say, is he the guy-"

 

"Shut up!" Autumn grabs a pillow.

 

"That you saw-"

 

"SHUT UP!" Autumn screams, as she pushes a pillow on to Ashley's face.

 

"Saw his-" Ashley laughs.

 

"Stop!" Autumn screams.

 

"His butt, on Instagram?" Ashley yells, as she pushes Autumn away.

 

"Oh my God!" Autumn screams, as she runs to her room.

 

Bill continues to watch confused.

 

"This is completely normal. Trust me." Daniel chuckles as he enters the room.

 

\----

"She loves me." Ashley giggles.

 

"When did she-?"

 

"Like ten minutes, before he got here." Ashley laughs. "She threw her phone, as she screamed. She scared the shit out of me."

 

"That sounds about right." Daniel sighs.

 

"Uh... Where did she go?" Bill asks.

 

"Bedroom, it's back there. First door on your right." Ashley points over her shoulder.

 

"Thanks." Bill nods.


	67. I need new friends

"Oh my God!" Autumn whines, as she crawls under her bed.

 

\--

"I need new friends!" Autumn laughs.

 

\--

"Wait why did I-"

 

The door to Autumn's room starts to open.

 

\----

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." Autumn whispers, as she tries moving far enough back.

 

\--

Autumn can see a shadow walk into the room.

 

\--

Autumn bites her lip, to keep from laughing at herself. She feels so stupid.

 

\--

The person kneels next to the bed, they throw the blankets up, and look under the bed.

 

\--

"Shit!" Autumn screams, as she jumps.

 

\--

Autumn hits her head on the box spring.

 

\--

"Ow! Fuck!" Autumn winces, resting her hand on her head.

 

"Do you want to come out?" Bill laughs, offering his hand.

 

"Not really." Autumn whines, rubbing her head.

 

"I can slide under there, if that's what you want." Bill shrugs.

 

"Okay! God, so pushy." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she slides out.


	68. I hit my head

"Why'd you hide under the bed?" Bill asks, as he stands up.

 

"I don't know! I don't know why you're here! I don't know WHY, I was on Instagram!" Autumn yells, as she stands up on the opposite side of the bed.

 

Bill and Autumn stare each other a moment.

 

\----

"Welcome to my life! The exit is there." Autumn points to the door. "I suggest you take it."

 

"You always this warm?" Bill teases.

 

"No, but I hit my head... And I'm kind of mad, at how stupid I am." Autumn rubs her head again.

 

\--

"I thought it was cute. I'm used to women screaming, while running towards me. Not away from me." Bill chuckles.

 

"Shut up!" Autumn grumbles.

 

\--

"Is this you pouting?" Bill smiles.

 

"I swear to God!" Autumn groans, as she laughs.

 

"I just want to decide, which side of you... Is going to be my favorite." Bill shrugs.

 

"That's not funny! You need to get out." Autumn points to the door.

 

\--

"Seriously?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Yes! I need Advil, and you don't need to be in here." Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh... I thought, you were actually kicking me out." Bill sighs.

 

"Yeah, I am." Autumn says in a serious tone.

 

Bill shrugs as he walks out.

 

\----

Autumn goes into her bathroom. She grabs Advil, out of the medicine cabinet.


	69. I FUCKING hate you!

Autumn walks out her room, as she swallows the Advil.

 

\--

"You feeling better?" Bill asks.

 

"No!" Autumn yells. "I'm still mad."

 

"About what?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Did you not hear me before? I'm so stupid." Autumn laughs.

 

"Why? Was that the first time, you checked me out?" Bill asks with a shrug.

 

"I mean... No, but yes because you were naked..." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

Autumn's cheeks burn as she glares at Bill.

 

\--

"I FUCKING hate you!" Autumn turns back to her room.

 

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bill laughs, as she grabs Autumn.

 

"Can this night get any worse?" Autumn groans.

 

\--

Bill laughs as he turns Autumn around.

 

\--

"What? Do you want to know, if I was impressed or something?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I just assumed it would slip out." Bill shrugs with a smile.

 

"Like you don't know." Autumn puts on her poker face.

 

"Know what?" Bill asks.

 

"Mhm." Autumn starts to smirk.

 

"What?" Bill laughs.

 

\--

Autumn sighs as she tries not to laugh.

 

\--

Bill raises his eyebrows.

 

"It isn't bad." Autumn shrugs, as she snorts.

 

"Was it that painful?" Bill asks.

 

"Don't talk to me." Autumn says, as she runs back into her room.


	70. You're freaking me out

Autumn face plants onto her bed. Hugging her pillows, trying to suffocate herself.

 

\----

"Why...?" Autumn groans into her pillow.

 

\----

Autumn silently prays, Bill decided to leave.

 

\----

After a few seconds of silence, Autumn looks up from her pillows.

 

\----

"NO!" Autumn screams, as she turns away.

 

Bill laughs as he hugs Autumn on the bed.

 

"NO!" Autumn continues to scream, putting her hands on her head.

 

"Did I scare you?" Bill asks, as he half lies on Autumn.

 

"No!" Autumn mumbles into the pillows.

 

"Is that all you can say?" Bill teases.

 

Autumn doesn't respond.

 

"Let me guess, you hate me?" Bill laughs.

 

Autumn still doesn't respond.

 

\----

Bill rolls his eyes, as he pokes Autumn's ribs.

 

Autumn angrily grunts, as she elbows him back.

 

Bill pokes Autumn's ribs harder.

 

\----

"Ow!" Autumn growls as she rolls over.

 

"So, do you know anything besides 'no'...?" Bill smirks.

 

"I hate you." Autumn glares at Bill.

 

Bill throws his head back as he laughs.

 

\----

"Why are you here?" Autumn asks, turning serious.

 

Bill stares at Autumn.

 

"You're freaking me out." Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

"I could say the same about you." Bill counters.

 

"Don't remind me." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Maybe I like spending time with you." Bill shrugs, moving hair off Autumn's shoulder.

 

"Are you high?" Autumn asks.

 

\--

"You know... I went to a week straight of, events. Hoping I'd run into you again." Bill says, as he lazily draws circles on Autumn's skin.

 

"No..." Autumn says surprised.

 

"I did." Bill nods.

 

"Why? You didn't even know my name." Autumn says confused.

 

\--

Bill shakes his head as he smiles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Nothing." Bill laughs.

 

"Tell me!" Autumn shoves him.

 

"Tell you what... If you hang out with me. For three days, I'll tell you." Bill smiles.

 

"Fine." Autumn glares at him.


	71. I'm bored

"How annoyed are you, with me right now?" Bill smirks.

 

"Um... Very." Autumn sticks her tongue out.

 

Bill laughs.

 

\----

"I'm bored." Autumn sighs, as she gets up.

 

"Where are you going?" Bill asks, as he watches Autumn leave.

 

"Away from you!" Autumn jokes.

 

Bill quickly gets up, and Autumn starts running down the hall.

 

\----

"Hey! Children, children!" Ashley yells, as Autumn and Bill run through the house.

 

Autumn squeals as Bill grabs her shirt.

 

\--

"Knock it off, now! You know there's no running in the house!" Ashley lectures.

 

"Sorry Mom!" Autumn laughs, as Bill catches her in a bear hug.

 

"Sorry." Bill laughs.

 

Daniel laughs as he shakes his head. He bounces KC on his hip.

 

\--

"I swear, I thought we lived with an adult. Not a teenager, and her boyfriend." Ashley smirks.

 

"Boyfriend?" Autumn asks, as she nervously laughs.

 

"Yeah, you heard me right." Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

Autumn and Bill exchange looks.

 

"I'm sorry. What else would you "kids", call what you have?" Ashley teases.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

Bill laughs as he walks into the dining room. Where Ashley is sitting.

 

\----

"Hey what are you doing?" Autumn asks, as she walks over to Daniel.

 

"I'm going to make dinner." Daniel smiles.

 

"Oh.... Give me the baby." Autumn smiles, snatching KC from Daniel.

 

Daniel laughs as he grabs chicken from the fridge.

 

\----

"This is KC, the beautiful creation made by my best friends." Autumn smiles, as she walks over to Bill.

 

\--

KC has dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes, a button nose, and chubby cheeks that enhance her adorable smile.

 

\--

"She's very beautiful." Bill chuckles, as he waves to KC.


	72. What were you guys doing?

"So... Bill is it?" Ashley asks, as she sits at the table.

 

"Hm?" Bill hums, walking over to the table.

 

\--

"Oh god..." Autumn groans, as she rocks side to side.

 

\--

"What were you guys doing?" Ashley asks with a smile.

 

"Just talked." Bill shrugs.

 

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Ashley teases.

 

\--

Autumn shoots a glare at Ashley.

 

\--

"It’s just, we heard a lot of screaming." Ashley shrugs.

 

"And laughter." Daniel adds, as he cuts up chicken.

 

\--

Autumn looks up at the ceiling.

 

\--

"Well uh... Autumn hit her head and-"

 

"Excuse me?" Ashley says, getting her mom tone.

 

"No, I mean she was-"

 

\--

Ashley looks past Bill to Autumn. As Autumn puts a finger gun to her temple.

 

\--

"She was hiding under... What?" Bill turns around to look at Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn quickly drops her hand, and hits the counter... Hard.

 

\--

"Ow!" Autumn whines as she laughs.

 

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks alarmed.

 

"No... Take the baby, take the baby..." Autumn says, handing KC to Daniel.

 

"What'd you do?" Ashley asks, as she stands up.

 

"Broke my hand." Autumn laughs, as she dramatically drops to her knees.

 

"Seriously?" Bill asks, as he kneels next to Autumn.

 

"No, I just punched the counter." Autumn says, as Bill takes her hand. "I think that hurt more, than the box spring."

 

"Well your hand won't bruise though." Bill smirks.

 

"No, but it hurts like a bitch." Autumn snorts.

 

Bill laughs as he kisses Autumn's knuckles.


	73. 20 questions via Ashley and Daniel

Autumn stands up again as she clears her throat.

 

\--

“Bill, sit down I want to talk.” Ashley sighs, as she sits back down.

 

\--

“Oh lort…” Autumn mumbles, as she takes KC back.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Daniel asks, as he checks Autumn’s hand.

 

“I’m fine. How about you stop your wife, from giving the third degree?” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“I have questions too you know.” Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Seriously?” Autumn whines.

 

“Go in the living room with KC, while the adults talk.” Daniel smiles.

 

Autumn sticks her tongue out at Daniel.

 

\----

“Uh, what did you want to talk about?” Bill asks, as he sits across from Ashley.

 

“What is your intention with Autumn?” Ashley asks, getting down to business.

 

“Uh… I guess, take things slow.” Bill shrugs.

 

-

“Are you looking for a hookup or relationship?” Ashley asks.

 

“Relationship.” Bill nods without hesitation.

 

-

“Are you in a relationship, with her right now?” Ashley asks.

 

“I think we are, but I don’t know what she thinks.” Bill shrugs.

 

-

“So you never talked about it?” Ashley asks.

 

“I guess, no we haven’t.” Bill shakes his head.

 

-

“Are your intention clear to her?” Ashley asks.

 

“I would hope they are.” Bill nods.

 

\--

“Okay, slight change in pace.” Ashley nods.

 

“Okay.” Bill nods.

 

-

“Have you ever cheated, while in a relationship?” Ashley asks.

 

“No, no I haven’t.” Bill shakes his head.

 

-

“Would you take the relationship further, if Autumn was comfortable?” Ashley asks.

 

“Do you mean, engagement?” Bill asks.

 

“No, I mean sex.” Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

“Oh… uh… I mean only if she wanted it, too.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Babe, really?” Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s a fair question.” Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

“My turn.” Daniel says clearing his throat.

 

Bill turns in his seat to face Daniel.

 

\--

“Have you thought of a future with Autumn?” Daniel asks.

 

“I have, a few times.” Bill nods.

 

-

“How long of a future are we talking?” Daniel asks.

 

“Uh… I guess as long as I can get. I really want to take it, at her pace.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Good answer.” Daniel smiles.

 

Bill nervously laughs.

 

-

“Have you thought of having kids with Autumn?” Daniel asks.

 

“Well with the rumors going around, that she already is pregnant. The thought has crossed my mind…” Bill nods.

 

“You better have a ring on that finger first!” Ashley snaps.

 

Daniel laughs, as Bill nervously nods.

 

\--

“Okay, we’re done. You passed.” Daniel smiles.

 

“Just wait until you meet mom. If you make it that far.” Ashley laughs.


	74. Drool monster

Autumn sits on the couch with KC, while the “adults talk”.

 

\--

“How much you want to bet, he’s going to leave after this?” Autumn asks, as she has KC stand on her lap.

 

KC smiles as she giggles.

 

“Yeah… you have more hope in you, than I do.” Autumn laughs.

 

\--

KC leans forward, drooling all over Autumn’s shirt.

 

“Ew!” Autumn laughs, as she gets up with KC.

 

\--

Autumn carries KC past the kitchen, into her room to change.

 

Bill sees Autumn pass by, as he leaves the kitchen.

 

\--

“Okay drooly monster, you sit down here.” Autumn says, placing KC on the floor.

 

-

KC falls over as she giggles.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she peels her shirt off.

 

-

“Gross, I think I got it on my face! Totally gross, uncoordinated moment.” Autumn cringes, using the dry part of her shirt to clean her face.

 

KC rolls onto her belly, as she crawls around on the floor.

 

\--

“You owe me for that, you chubby monster.” Autumn laughs, tossing her shirt towards the door.

 

KC reaches up for something, as she gurgles out a squeal.

 

\--

Autumn grabs a new shirt from her dresser. As she looks up, at what KC is looking at.

 

“BILL!” Autumn squeals, realizing he’s standing in the doorway.

 

“I swear I didn’t see anything!” Bill raises his hand, as he looks at the floor.

 

“You could’ve said something!” Autumn says, as she puts her shirt on. Her cheeks are burning hot.

 

“I only saw KC, I walked in after you threw your shirt.” Bill defends.

 

“Oh my god…” Autumn covers her face embarrassed.

 

“I like your black bra though.” Bill smirks.

 

Autumn sucks in a breath, as she glares at Bill.

 

“I’m teasing! I just got a glimpse of color, I swear… scouts honor.” Bill chuckles.

 

“Oh my god, can this night get any worse?” Autumn groans.


	75. Problems on set

“Hey love birds, I have to go to set. Apparently the lead actress, for my movie.” Ashley rolls her eyes as she huffs.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“She’s a total bitch.” Ashley states unamused.

 

“Oh I am so game for this!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Bill?” Ashley asks.

 

“Sure.” Bill nods with a smile.

 

\--

“Alright, I’ll give KC to her Daddy.” Ashley smiles as she picks up her baby.

 

KC giggles.

 

“Yeah, you get to spend the night with your Daddy.” Ashley gushes.

 

Autumn giggles as she and Bill follow Ashley.

 

\----

“Hey babe, don’t let this girl stress you out. Okay?” Daniel advices as he takes KC from Ashely.

 

“Believe me I won’t.” Ashley scoffs.

 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Daniel chuckles as Ashley glares at him.

 

\----

“Come on we’re late already.” Ashley sighs, as Daniel kisses her cheek.

 

“I love you.” Daniel smiles.

 

“I love you too.” Ashley blushes.

 

“Ew!” Autumn gags, as Bill laughs.

 

“Why don’t you get laid already?” Ashley teases.

 

Autumn’s cheeks turn pink as she glares at Ashely.

 

Bill looks down at his feet.

 

“Play nice kids.” Daniel winks, as he walks them to the door.

 

\----

“I don’t know when we’ll be back. But I’ll text you as, things progress.” Ashley pats Daniel’s chest before she leaves the house.

 

Daniel nods, as he has KC wave at everyone.

 

\----

“Be good.” Autumn kisses KC’s cheek.

 

KC curls up into Daniel as she giggles.

 

Daniel and Bill laugh.

 

\----

Ashley, Autumn, and Bill walk out the door to a car and driver waiting for them.

 

\--

“Curtesy of the set?” Autumn asks.

 

“I am the writer and producer.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Of course.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

The three of them get into the car, and the driver takes them to location.


	76. I remember you

“Here we are ma’am.” The driver states he stops the car.

 

“Thanks.” Ashley says, as she, Autumn, and Bill exit the car.

 

\----

“Wow, this is some set.” Autumn notes as she looks around.

 

“Bigger than any I’ve been on.” Bill nods.

 

Autumn and Ashley roll their eyes as they laugh.

 

\----

“Hey, I remember you!” Chris Pine jokes as he approaches Ashley.

 

“Hey!” Ashley smiles.

 

“Here we go.” Autumn mumbles.

 

Bill chuckles.

 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Chris smiles.

 

“Yeah, apparently your leading lady is-”

 

“A piece of work?” Chris nods.

 

“In the nicest of terms, sure.” Ashley nods.

 

“She’s a full out bitch I hear.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“Guess you have competition.” Bill teases.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

“I was just-”

 

"Does your husband, mind if you flirt with actors?" Up and coming actress Sky asks.

 

-

Ashley turns to face a petit, brunette female, in her early 20’s give or take.

 

-

“Who the fuck are you?” Autumn asks.

 

Sky glares at Autumn.

 

\--

“Sky, good to see you again.” Chris sighs.

 

“I know… I’ve been looking all over for you.” Sky lays on the flirt big time.

 

\--

"Is that any of your business, what I do?" Ashley asks annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry who are you?” Sky asks Ashley.

 

Autumn snorts.

 

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Chris says, as he leaves before the cat fight.

 

“I’ll swing by your trailer later!” Sky winks at Chris.

 

“Wow….” Autumn scoffs.

 

\----

"For the record, I’m the writer and producer of this movie.” Ashley states.

 

-

Sky suddenly feels like a deer, caught in the headlights.

 

-

“Oh Mrs. Gillies I didn’t-”

 

“Can we sit down before you do ass kissing?” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah- yeah follow me.” Sky nervously smiles.


	77. You really are a bitch!

Sky takes Autumn, Bill, and Ashley over to chairs sitting outside her trailer nearby.

 

-

Sky takes the closest seat next to Ashley, while Bill sits to the left of Ashley, and that leaves Autumn standing because there are no chairs available.

 

\-----

“Secondly for the record… no my husband does not mind, because I don't flirt with other people." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"That's my job." Autumn laughs, as she stands next to Bill.

 

Ashley laughs.

 

Bill rolls his eyes as, he pulls Autumn onto his lap.

 

\----

“I’m so sorry, we go off on the wrong-”

 

“Damn right we got off on the wrong foot. You are a total bitch, and I thought everyone might be kidding!” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“I think you should be cut from the movie.” Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"I'm sorry, we haven't met... I'm-"

 

"I really don't care." Autumn forces a laugh.

 

"Oh..." Sky says, putting her hand down.

 

"You're being a bit of a bitch, to my friend. So I don't like you." Autumn says honestly.

 

Bill pinches Autumn's side.

 

Autumn squirms on Bill's lap as she giggles.

 

Bill groans.

 

\----

“Is there any way that I can make this up to you?” Sky asks, slightly panicked.

 

“Oh please.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“How well is your acting, because your attitude sucks?” Ashley sighs.

 

\--

"I have a question actually.” Autumn laughs.

 

-

Ashley and Sky turn to Autumn.

 

-

“How can you famous people. Fake the moans during intimate scenes, and not catch feelings?" Autumn asks, half serious.

 

"You have to portray, some sort of chemistry." Bill shrugs.

 

"Obviously the moans, have to be believable." Ashley smiles.

 

\--

"Right, like " _When Harry Met Sally_."." Autumn laughs.

 

"I don't know that movie." Sky says confused.

 

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" Autumn asks.

 

Bill let's out a little chuckle.

 

"Coming from the person who hates Romcoms!" Ashley laughs.

 

"Mom likes it shut up!" Autumn smiles.


	78. I'm confused

"The point of this conversation. Is in the movie, Sally proves to Harry. In a public dinner, that he doesn't know when a woman is faking an orgasm." Autumn explains.

 

-

Autumn tries imitating the scene. But she snorts hard, before she can even try.

 

Bill leans forward as he laughs.

 

-

"Ow that hurt." Autumn laughs.

 

"That's attractive." Sky rolls her eyes.

 

"You dumbass." Ashley laughs.

 

"Okay, okay... Let me try again, be serious!" Autumn says, as she takes a deep breath.

 

Everyone tries very hard to be serious.

 

\--

Autumn closes her eyes, and does her best to imitate the scene in the movie.

 

\--

"That was fake?" Sky asks.

 

"That was so bad! I have no idea, what I'd actually sound like!" Autumn laughs.

 

"How do you not?" Sky asks confused.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I bet Bill does though!" Ashley teases.

 

Bill snorts as he laughs.

 

Autumn leans forward on Bill's lap, to slap Ashley.

 

-

"I'm kidding! Obviously, you would've told me or Daniel. Mainly me though." Ashley says, dodging Autumn's slap.

 

"I'm really confused." Sky admits.

 

-

"You're unbelievable!" Autumn makes a face.

 

"Me? I think you need to stop moving so much on Bill's lap." Ashley cackles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused, as she looks back at Bill.

 

Bill shakes his head with pink cheeks.

 

-

"Oh my God... I'm sorry!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Sorry? You must be new here." Ashley teases.

 

\----

"Are you guys, all friends?" Sky asks, trying to get the attention back on herself.

 

"Autumn and I are, her and Bill are... What are you guys?" Ashley teases.

 

Autumn huffs, knowing what Ashley wants her to say.

 

Bill kisses Autumn's shoulder.


	79. "Unless...?"

“Are you guys together?” Sky asks.

 

“Why?” Autumn snaps.

 

“I mean he’s really cute. So I just wondering, what his standards are.” Sky shrugs.

 

\--

“I swear to god can I-?”

 

“No, because Daniel has the bail money at home.” Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

Autumn groans annoyed.

 

“Did she just threaten to hurt me?” Sky asks offended.

 

“I wish.” Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

“She’s my girlfriend, so that’s a yes… I am taken.” Bill leans past Autumn, to look at Sky.

 

“Oh…” Sky sighs.

 

“Obviously my standards are pretty high.” Bill shrugs.

 

“OH!” Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn looks at Bill as she tries not to laugh.

 

\----

“Whatever, I have lines to read over.” Sky says annoyed, as she gets up.

 

“Actually, no you don’t.” Ashley clears her throat.

 

“Excuse me?” Sky asks confused.

 

“Consider this, your last day.” Ashley smiles sweetly.

 

“But- but-”

 

“I’m not going to have my reputation ruined. Because you insist on being a bitch, to everyone. Me included, so bye.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“But your friend-”

 

“I know she’s a bitch, but she doesn’t work for me… you do, or you did anyway.” Ashley shrugs.

 

Sky screams as she storms off set.

 

\----

“Alright! Way to stand up for your movie!” Autumn high-fives Ashley.

 

“Thanks.” Ashley giggles, as Bill high-fives her as well.

 

\----

“But now I’m stuck finding a new lead.” Ashley sighs.

 

“Have fun with that.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Unless…?” Ashley smiles at Autumn.


	80. Meet your new leading lady

“Dude no way!” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Yes way! You helped me write the script, you know what I’m looking for!” Ashley nods.

 

“I can’t act, I don’t act!” Autumn refuses.

 

“You’ve never tried, now is your chance!” Ashley insists.

 

“This is your first movie, don’t trust it with someone like me!” Autumn continues to refuse.

 

“She has a point, this would be a great start.” Bill chimes in with his opinion.

 

“Not helping!” Autumn glares at Bill.

 

“Thank you Bill!” Ashley laughs.

 

\--

“Guys come on, you have a better shot getting-”

 

“No! You’re doing the movie!” Ashley snaps.

 

“No I’m not!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Yes you are!” Bill sides with Ashley.

 

Autumn scoffs at Bill.

 

“End of discussion, you’re doing the movie!” Ashley smiles proudly.

 

Autumn tosses her hands.

 

\--

“Did I come over at a bad time?” Chris asks, as he laughs at Autumn.

 

“No, this is actually great timing.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Oh?” Chris asks.

 

“I fired Sky, and I already have a replacement.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Wait, you fired Sky?” Chris asks.

 

“Yep.” Ashley nods.

 

“And you already have a replacement?” Chris asks.

 

“Yep, meet my best friend… your new leading lady.” Ashley smiles, gesturing to Autumn.

 

\--

“Oh, I remember you.” Chris smiles at Autumn.

 

“Yeah I’m that awkward, sometimes intimidating, and otherwise crazy friend.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Okay then.” Chris laughs.

 

Bill laughs.

 

Ashley rolls her eyes.


	81. Thank you

“Can you give a second to talk? We’ll have to hold off filming today. Since things have changed.” Ashley smiles at Chris.

 

“Oh sure, I’ll let the director and crew know.” Chris nods.

 

Autumn sighs as she rolls her eyes.

 

“I look forward to working with you.” Chris smiles at Autumn.

 

Autumn nods as she forces a smile.

 

“Thank you Chris.” Ashley smiles.

 

“No problem.” Chris nods as he walks away.

 

\----

“You are aware, I have to kiss him. Right?” Autumn turns to Bill.

 

“Yeah? I’ve had to do that in my career too.” Bill laughs.

 

“You had to kiss Chris Pine?” Autumn teases.

 

“No, very funny. I’m not the jealous type, unless you actually had feelings for him.” Bill sighs.

 

“Which you’re smart enough to know, that I don’t.” Autumn nods impressed.

 

Bill smiles as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

“Hey! No face sucking in front of me!” Ashley snaps.

 

Autumn snorts as she turns away from Bill.

 

Bill shakes his head as he smiles.

 

\----

“Seriously, will you please do this movie?” Ashley begs Autumn.

 

“Fine.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Thank you! I swear you won’t regret this!” Ashley smiles, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“Oh I already regret this.” Autumn laughs.

 

Ashley pulls away from Autumn and she rolls her eyes.

 

\--

“I’m serious, that I want you doing this.” Ashley points out.

 

“I know…” Autumn nods.

 

“I trust you, so don’t over think this.” Ashley smiles.

 

“I’m trying not to.” Autumn sighs.

 

\----

“Alright, what do you say we go home?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn nods.

 

-

Ashley, Autumn, and Bill walk back to the car.

 

-

Ashley drives them all back to her place.


	82. Du är väldigt vacker

“Hey, why don’t you grab a copy of the script from my room?” Ashley smiles, as she, Autumn, and Bill walk into the house.

 

“I don’t really have a choice.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“No, you don’t.” Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn groans as they enter the house.

 

\----

Bill follows Autumn to Ashley’s room, where she grabs the script.

 

-

“You okay doing this?” Bill asks, as Autumn turns to face him.

 

“Well I don’t really have a choice.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Do you want to go over the script?” Bill asks.

 

“Well, I don’t have a choice on that either.” Autumn nods.

 

“Come on, I know somewhere we can go.” Bill laughs, as he takes Autumn’s hand.

 

\--

“Do I have to worry, I’m being kidnapped?” Autumn laughs, as Bill drags her out of the house.

 

“Maybe.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Oh… he tells jokes now.” Autumn teases.

 

Bill rolls his eyes, as he and Autumn get in his car.

 

\----

“So where are you taking me?” Autumn asks, as bill starts the car.

 

“Just a little park, which not a lot of people go to.” Bill shrugs.

 

“So you mean, the vultures won’t really be around?” Autumn asks.

 

“Basically.” Bill nods.

 

“Oh…” Autumn nods.

 

“Do they make you nervous?” Bill teases.

 

“Well my now new career hasn’t started. So maybe, they’ll say I’m not only pregnant with your child…”

 

Bill laughs.

 

“But I’m also cheating on you, with Chris Pine!” Autumn mocks a gasp.

 

“That would be quite the headline.” Bill shakes his head.

 

\--

“Yeah right, there’s no way I would interest them.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“You sure caught my attention when we first ran into each other.” Bill shrugs.

 

“That’s because you probably thought, who the hell is this psycho?” Autumn laughs at herself.

 

“Do you want to know what I really thought?” Bill asks.

 

“Yeah, tickle my fancy.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Actually, do you want to know… what I said to you, the second time we met?” Bill smirks.

 

“Do they kind of explain each other?” Autumn asks.

 

Bill nods.

 

“Alright, I know you spoke Swedish to me. So what did you really say?” Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

“Du är väldigt vacker.” Bill smiles at Autumn.

 

“What does that mean?” Autumn asks.

 

“You are very beautiful.” Bill smiles, as he parks the car.

 

“You are so full of shit!” Autumn rolls her eyes, as she gets out of the car.


	83. You lie!

“That’s the honest truth.” Bill laughs, as he gets out of the car.

 

“You did not think that, nor did you say that-”

 

“I said and thought those exact words.” Bill smiles, as he holds onto Autumn’s arms.

 

“I knew I hated you, when we first met.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“From the way you stared at me, I know that’s a lie.” Bill chuckles.

 

“I did not stare!” Autumn scoffs.

 

“Yes you did!” Bill nods.

 

“I did not!” Autumn argues.

 

“You looked right into my eyes…” Bill says, getting in Autumn’s face.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she pushes Bill away.

 

-

“And then you looked at my lips, you spoke.” Bill smiles.

 

“That was in a span of seconds. How can you even be sure that happened?” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“It’s not every day I run into a beautiful woman. Who not only knew who I was, but she was really calm about it, and she also ran the other direction.” Bill shrugs.

 

“Ashley pulled me away, I didn’t run.” Autumn corrects him.

 

“So you were interested in me.” Bill smiles.

 

“Okay, I didn’t say that.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Right. You took my flirtation well though.” Bill smirks.

 

“What, the “would you like be underneath me?” thing?” Autumn laughs. “That was the worst attempt of flirting.”

 

“Sure it was… I mean you did say, we were done talking after that. But look where we are now…” Bill shrugs.

 

\--

“We are so off base right now.” Autumn changes the subject. “I thought we were supposed to be, going over my script?”

 

“Always running from what you want.” Bill sighs.

 

“The only thing I want, is to read this.” Autumn snaps, slapping Bill’s chest with her script.

 

Bill sighs, as he takes the script.


	84. Talk to me

“Alright where are we starting?” Autumn asks.

 

“How about here.” Bill smiles, tapping the page he has open.

 

“We are not doing the kissing scenes!” Autumn shakes her head.

 

Bill laughs. “I was just kidding.”

 

“Can we at least be serious?” Autumn huffs.

 

“Alright.” Bill nods.

 

\----

After three hours of practicing lines. Autumn starts to grow overwhelmed, and anxious because she doesn’t feel she’s good enough.

 

\--

“So much for vultures.” Autumn huffs, as she notices paparazzi across the park.

 

“Damn… I thought we could avoid them.” Bill frowns.

 

\--

"Ow! Fuck..." Autumn says, as she touches her eye.

 

"What?" Bill asks, touching Autumn's shoulder.

 

"Oh nothing, just an eyelash in my contact." Autumn says annoyed.

 

-

Autumn's eye starts to water, as she tries working the eyelash out.

 

-

"Do you want me to look? Maybe I can get it out." Bill suggests.

 

"Tomorrow the headlines will say, ' ** _Bill Skarsgård, makes date cry'_**." Autumn laughs.

 

"Date? I thought you were, Daniel's third wheel..." Bill smiles.

 

Autumn glares at Bill.

 

\--

"I'm making progress at least." Bill shrugs.

 

"Don't go there." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"What?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Just don't." Autumn says, as she walks away.

 

"Wait, wait..." Bill says, as he follows Autumn.

 

-

Autumn ignores Bill, as she walks through the park.

 

-

"Autumn stop." Bill says, as he grabs her wrist.

 

-

Autumn tries pulling her wrist free. But Bill tightens his grip.

 

-

"What did I do wrong?" Bill asks confused.

 

"I just don't want to be here okay." Autumn lies.

 

"You can talk to me." Bill says, as he holds Autumn's hand.

 

"Don't worry about it okay." Autumn says, pulling her hand away.

 

"Stop!" Bill says, as he grabs Autumn's arms.

 

"What? What do you want me to say?" Autumn snaps.

 

"Tell me what's going on? Do you want to go home, or back to Ashley’s?" Bill sighs.

 

“I just want to leave.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Then let’s go.” Bill shrugs.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"I don't give a shit what the headlines will say. The paparazzi already took my picture. So let's go, if that's what you really want." Bill nods.

 

\--

"Honestly, I was hoping you would just tell me to take a hike." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

"I have a better idea." Bill shrugs.

 

"Wait, I'm so confused right now." Autumn laughs.

 

Bill smiles, as he leads Autumn back to his car.


	85. Goodbye attitude

Bill has a hold of Autumn's hand, as they leave the park

 

-

The Paparazzi rush across the park. As they go crazy snapping, as many pictures of Bill as they can.

 

-

A single member of paparazzi comes out of the bushes, bombarding Autumn and Bill.

 

-

Autumn gets blinded by a camera flash. She accidentally let's go of Bill's hand.

 

-

Bill waves the vulture off, as he tries dodging the camera.

 

-

Autumn tries catching up with Bill. She reaches out for his coat. But the camera flashes in her face again, and her hand grabs something.

 

Bill turns around.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Nothing." Bill laughs, as he takes Autumn's hand again.

 

-

Bill makes sure Autumn, stays by his side. As they finally make it back to Bill’s car.

 

\--

Bill and Autumn quickly get in the car. As the rest of the vultures, finally catch up with them.

 

-

"I feel really guilty." Autumn confesses.

 

"Why?" Bill asks confused. "Does it have to do with, why you can't explain?"

 

"Sort of." Autumn nods.

 

"Are you pregnant with my baby?" Bill jokes.

 

"Very funny." Autumn says annoyed. "I'm a virgin."

 

"A virgin?" Bill asks really loudly.

 

"Wow, could you say that any louder? I don’t think the whole universe heard you!" Autumn says annoyed. "Yes, a virgin. A God damn unicorn."

 

"Wow." Bill says with wide eyes.

 

"You know what, I think you should just take me to Ashley’s." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Bill shakes his head, as he drives away from Ashley’s street.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Getting rid of that attitude!" Bill says, as he continues driving.


	86. Go change

Bill pulls up to his place, and he parks the car.

 

\--

"Do I dare ask?" Autumn asks, as Bill gets out of the car.

 

-

Bill opens Autumn's car door, and helps her out.

 

\--

"Come on." Bill says, as he takes Autumn inside.

 

\--

Bill takes Autumn down to his bedroom.

 

"Okay hold on..." Autumn says nervously.

 

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Bill says up front. "And I didn't bring you here, for sex."

 

Autumn nods, as she holds her breath.

 

\--

"You need to get out of your head space. So do it on my turf." Bill says, as he takes off his shirt.

 

"I don't exactly have any clothes here." Autumn shrugs with a nervous laugh.

 

"Wear mine." Bill offers.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn asks surprised.

 

\--

Bill digs out a plain t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants.

 

"Here, the bathroom is over there." Bill says, handing Autumn the clothes.

 

Autumn goes into the bathroom, and changes out of her jeans and t-shirt.


	87. So what's going on?

"Okay small problem." Autumn laughs, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

"What?" Bill asks. He's already changed into sweat pants, and a wife beater.

 

"Your pants are really long, and big." Autumn laughs, letting go of the waistband.

 

-

The pants pool at Autumn's feet.

 

-

"At least the shirts long." Autumn points out.

 

"You didn't have to wear the pants. Otherwise we can find a belt." Bill chuckles.

 

"Its fine, I can cover up with blankets." Autumn shrugs, as she steps out of the pants.

 

Bill nods as he and Autumn go to the bed.

 

\----

Bill lies on his back, with his hand behind his head, and Autumn sits on the pillows.

 

"So what's going on with you?" Bill asks, as he looks up at Autumn.

 

"I have horrible anxiety, and even worse depression." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Is that why you snapped at me?" Bill asks.

 

"A combination of both." Autumn nods. "And I'm sorry..."

 

\--

"It's okay." Bill says, as he sits up seeing Autumn get upset.

 

Autumn sighs heavily, as she blinks back the tears.

 

"Hey... It's okay, seriously." Bill smiles, as he kisses Autumn's forehead.

 

"I should go home." Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

"Why?" Bill asks.

 

"So I can cry! Obviously!" Autumn laughs, tossing her hands.


	88. I hate you

Autumn covers her face, and she lies down. She tries hard not to actually cry, but it doesn't work.

 

"Come here." Bill says, pulling her over to him.

 

"God I hate myself!" Autumn yells annoyed.

 

"You're safe with me, I want you to know that." Bill says, as he holds Autumn.

 

"Don't get my hopes up." Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm serious." Bill says, lifting Autumn's chin. "I'm here for you."

 

"That's a whole different can of worms." Autumn huffs.

 

"You can tell me in time." Bill smiles.

 

"I hate you." Autumn sighs.

 

"Jag älskar dig också." Bill smiles.

 

Autumn rests her head on Bill's shoulder.

 

\--

"You don't have to feel obligated, to do things you don't want to. So you know in the future." Bill says, as he holds Autumn again. "If you'd rather stay home. Tell me, I'll bring takeout."

 

Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm serious, I hate those things." Bill laughs.

 

"I'll remember next time." Autumn nods, as she starts to calm down.


	89. Teach me Swedish

"Do you want to watch anything?" Bill asks, as he reaches for the remote.

 

Autumn shrugs.

 

Bill turns the TV on, and channel surfs.

 

\----

"Teach me some Swedish." Autumn says, as she looks up at Bill.

 

"What do you want to know?" Bill asks.

 

"Everything Swedish you've said to me." Autumn smiles.

 

"Okay." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn lies on her stomach next to Bill, her hand on his chest, and her chin resting in her hand.

 

-

"Jag tycker att du är otroligt vacker, och jag vill kyssa dig. Means, I think you are beautiful, and I want to kiss you." Bill smiles.

 

"Of course you'd say that." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Hej vackraste, means hello most beautiful. But I used it as, hello beautiful." Bill smirks.

 

"You're cheesy." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

"Just for you." Bill chuckles.

 

\--

Autumn groans as she sits up.

 

"What?" Bill laughs.

 

"Nothing, just a stiff neck." Autumn says, rolling her head, and pushing her shoulders back.

 

Bill's eyes widen as he hears, Autumn's shoulder crack.

 

"Oh!" Autumn laughs.


	90. Cutest lion

Autumn stares at Bill, squinting her eyes a little.

 

"Why are you always squinting at me?" Bill laughs.

 

"I was just thinking, you always have your hair slicked back." Autumn smiles.

 

"Yeah and you always have yours pulled back." Bill shrugs.

 

"Well let me see what it, looks like messy. Or at least naturally." Autumn says, brushing her fingers through Bill's hair.

 

-

Bill ducks away, but Autumn doesn't give up her attempts.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she uses both hands. To mess up Bill's hair.

 

-

"Okay, are you happy now?" Bill chuckles, grabbing Autumn's wrists.

 

"Very. You look good." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"My turn!" Bill says, pulling Autumn's hair loose from its ponytail.

 

-

Autumn squeals as she tries pushing Bill away.

 

-

"No, it's only fair!" Bill smiles, reaching for Autumn's hair.

 

Bill's long arms give him an advantage.

 

-

Autumn huffs, as Bill fluffs up her hair, and leaves it to fall all over the place.

 

"I feel like a lion." Autumn pouts.

 

"You look adorable." Bill chuckles.

 

"Gosh I hope I'm the cutest, lion in the pride!" Autumn jokes, pushing up her hair.

 

Bill falls backwards as he, holds his stomach laughing.

 

Autumn laughs, as she smooths her hair.

 

\--

"Aw... You didn't keep the look?" Bill pouts.

 

"No! My hair will look like that, in the morning." Autumn giggles.

 

\----

"Come 'ere, let me try something." Bill says, holding out his hand.

 

"Okay...?" Autumn says, taking Bill's hand and crawling over to him.

 

Bill has Autumn straddle his lap, so they're face to face.

 

"Are you going to make my hair worse?" Autumn eyes Bill.

 

"No..." Bill laughs.

 

-

Bill places his hands under Autumn's thick hair. He uses his fingers to massage, and fluff the hair out from her scalp.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip, to keep from laughing. But it felt so relaxing, she couldn't deny that.

 

-

Bill smiles as he chuckles a little.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Bill, and leans towards him. She plants a passionate, kiss on his lips. Which Bill reciprocates.


	91. Just messing around

Autumn wakes up, with Bill's arm around her stomach.

 

-

Autumn carefully gets up, doing her best not to wake Bill.

 

-

It’s safe to say, Autumn's internally freaking out. She’s never spent the night at a guy’s house before. Granted they didn’t anything more than kiss, but this is way beyond Autumn’s comfort zone.

 

-

Bill's hand slides over Autumn's hip. As she slowly moves to a standing position.

 

-

Autumn tries taking her, first step away from the bed. When Bill's hand grabs her shirt, and yanks her back.

 

\--

"Hey!" Autumn screams.

 

Bill sleepily chuckles, as he wraps Autumn in his arms.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn sighs.

 

"You trying to leave?" Bill asks.

 

"I was..." Autumn admits.

 

"I was still asleep..." Bill says annoyed. "You weren't going to say anything?"

 

"I've never spent the night, at a guy’s house before." Autumn shrugs. "I don't exactly know, the protocol for relationships."

 

\--

Bill squeezes Autumn.

 

"What's that for?" Autumn asks, turning around to face Bill.

 

"Sometimes you make me feel... Like you're pushing me away completely. But then you say things, which tell me I'm making progress." Bill shrugs.

 

"I'm a work in progress. I'm sorry if I give mixed messages. I am... But that's why you can leave anytime." Autumn sighs. “I’m not good at this sort of thing."

 

"Let me help you then. Jag älskar dig Autumn, don't push me away." Bill begs.

 

"If you said what I think you did. That scares me." Autumn admits.

 

"It's the truth." Bill smiles.

 

"Okay... I seriously need to get home." Autumn says, as she pushes Bill away.

 

"Why?" Bill asks, pouting a little.

 

"Because Ashley needs me." Autumn says, as she manages to get up.

 

"Fine." Bill obnoxiously throws his arms back.

 

Autumn laughs as she turns away.

 

\--

Bill leans across the bed, and yanks her back by her shirt again.

 

"Really?" Autumn asks, slightly annoyed.

 

Bill laughs as he lets Autumn go.

 

"My clothes are at home, I seriously need to go." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Autumn tries getting up again.

 

Bill grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

"Stop!" Autumn whines.

 

Bill puts his hands up defensively.

 

\--

Autumn growls annoyed as she tries again.

 

Bill gets up on the bed, and bear hugs Autumn back.

 

"Oh my God!" Autumn groans.

 

"I'm sorry, that's the last time." Bill laughs.

 

\--

Autumn tries crawling off the bed.

 

Bill grabs her ankle and pulls back.

 

"Bill!" Autumn yell as she laughs.

 

Bill wraps Autumn in a hug as he laughs.

 

"I swear to God!" Autumn says annoyed, as she continues to laugh.

 

\--

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Bill says, as he gets up.

 

"Am I even allowed to move, or are you going to manhandle me again?" Autumn jokes.

 

Bill laughs as he kisses Autumn.


	92. You had your three seasons

Autumn changes back into, her clothes from the night before. Then Bill takes Autumn back to Ashley's place.

 

\----

"Do you know, why " _Hemlock_ " only had three season?" Autumn asks.

 

"Uh... No, actually I don't know." Bill shrugs.

 

Autumn nods, as she looks out the window.

 

\----

Bill drops Autumn at Ashley's.

 

\--

"Thanks." Autumn says, as she quickly get out of the car.

 

"Wait... Are we okay, are you okay?" Bill asks, grabbing Autumn's wrist.

 

"I need to get inside." Autumn says, pulling away.

 

-

Bill gets out of the car, and he chases Autumn to the door.

 

-

Autumn gets the door open, by the time Bill reaches her.

 

-

"Did I move too fast, or something?" Bill asks, feeling panicked.

 

"You've had your three seasons. Good luck getting renewed." Autumn says, slamming the door in Bill's face.

 

Bill's heart drops.

 

\--

In the house Ashley hears everything. She quietly watches, Autumn sneak into her room.

 

\--

Ashley sighs as she goes outside, to talk to Bill.

 

-

Bill's about to leave, when the door opens. He's hoping its Autumn, but instead he finds Ashley.

 

-

"Hey." Ashley greets.

 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Bill asks Ashley.

 

"Sure." Ashley nods.

 

"Why is Autumn pushing me away?" Bill asks, as he looks into the living room.

 

"Do you really, want to know?" Ashley asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Yeah..." Bill nods.

 

"She and I have daddy issues. We don't exactly know, how to open up to guys. So we unintentionally, push them away." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

"That would explain, her reaction now after last night." Bill sighs to himself.

 

"What happened last night?" Ashley asks, getting her mom voice on.

 

"Nothing. She's just suddenly really cold, and distant. I mean more than she normally is." Bill shrugs.

 

"Obviously, something triggering her. Not saying it was entirely you. But you're not telling me something." Ashley tilts her head.

 

"I told her, I love her." Bill admits. "I mean it was in Swedish-"

 

"That's what did it." Ashley nods.

 

"So I'm not supposed to, express my feelings?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Okay don't be an idiot." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Well I'm kind of lost here. Does she want to-?"

 

"She's not breaking up with you! But admitting to herself. That she loves you, and you love her. Scares the hell out of her, because she'll be vulnerable to you hurting her. She's kept herself closed off, with you at a distance. So she could be safe. Our fathers hurt us and made us afraid, of every guy we're in a relationship with." Ashley explains.

 

"I told her last night, she was safe with me." Bill defends.

 

"It's not enough. Look give her space, and let her tell herself you're okay." Ashley suggests.

 

"How long?" Bill asks.


	93. Reality check

Autumn lies face down on her bed. Her mind is racing, as guilt squeezes her heart.

 

\----

"Okay crazy, what's up?" Ashley asks, sitting on Autumn's bed.

 

"Bill tell you?" Autumn asks, turning her head.

 

"Well I heard you yell, "You got your three seasons". Thus slamming the door, in his face." Ashley shrugs.

 

"God I'm such a bitch!" Autumn yells at herself.

 

"You're just freaking out. Remember when Daniel and I first dated? I had a panic attack, before each date." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Yeah I just have mine, every second I'm with Bill." Autumn groans.

 

-

"You need to get your brain, on the same page as your heart." Ashley smiles.

 

"My heart is full of lies." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"That's your brain talking. What's going on, in here?" Ashley shakes her head, and the she points to Autumn's chest.

 

"Mostly fear, and things I've never felt. So it's freaking me out, and adding to the fear." Autumn sighs.

 

"Does your heart feel warm? Maybe kind of a fuzzy feeling?" Ashley asks.

 

"Something." Autumn nods. "But that doesn't mean anything."

 

-

"Autumn, let's be real okay. Because you need a reality check." Ashley claps her hands together.

 

"Let's not." Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

"Sit the fuck down!" Ashley snaps.

 

Autumn groans as she sits.

 

"I've never seen you smile, the way you do when you look at Bill. You've welcomed him this far. That Daniel and I, got to interrogate him. Hell even my baby likes him, and we both know she's more into Chris Evans..." Ashley and Autumn giggle at the last comment.

 

"True, KC only has eyes for Cap. But smiling at someone, doesn't-"

 

"Knock it off!" Ashley raises her hand.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I know you stayed at Bill's. He won't tell me what you did... but that's huge even for you. I know you want to fight this, but give it up... You have feelings for Bill, and that's okay! He's not our donor's, remind your brain of that! He's nothing like our donor's!" Ashley holds Autumn's hand.

 

"Then why am I so scared?" Autumn sighs.

 

"You know why." Ashley eyes Autumn.

 

"I know, it was a rhetorical question." Autumn nods.

 

"Just give yourself space from Bill. At least until you’re ready." Ashley suggests.

 

"Yeah, okay." Autumn nods, not really thinking too much on it.

 

"Good. Now go to sleep, you look like shit." Ashley smiles.

 

"You too bitch." Autumn giggles, as Ashley leaves the room.


	94. Grow up

Even if Bill and Autumn didn't agree to it Ashley keeps them separated, for a month. They had absolutely no contact, what so ever.

 

\----

Autumn sits up startled, as Ashley walks into her room.

 

"What the fuck?" Autumn says confused.

 

"You're wearing this, and you're going to the awards with us." Ashley says, throwing a dress on Autumn's bed.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes as she gets up.

 

"Just be a good girl." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn's puts on a navy blue, keyhole back, A-line dress. Paired with three inch, navy blue heels.

 

-

Ashley puts Autumn's hair into a bun. She applies dark red lipstick, to Autumn's lips.

 

-

"Why the lipstick?" Autumn asks. "You rarely put me in make-up."

 

"It looks good with the dress." Ashley shrugs. "Come on let's go."

 

Autumn dramatically groans, as she follows Ashley.

 

"Grow up." Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn giggles as she sees Daniel.

 

\--

"You both look incredible." Daniel smiles.

 

"Thanks love." Ashley smiles, as she kisses her husband.

 

"Ew." Autumn makes a face.

 

Ashley flips Autumn off.

 

"Alright, let's go. We're going to be late." Daniel chuckles.


	95. You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is stupid long... sorry...

Upon reaching the red carpet. Valets open the doors for everyone.

 

\--

Daniel hands over the keys, and he joins the girls on the other side of the car.

 

\--

"Shall we?" Daniel asks, offering an arm to Ashley.

 

"We shall." Ashley giggles.

 

\----

Autumn is blissfully, unaware of her friend's plans. As they unfold right in front of her.

 

\--

Daniel, Ashley, and Autumn slowly make their way down the red carpet.

 

-

They pose occasionally for pictures. Or Ashley and Daniel stop, to talk to the different hosts.

 

-

Autumn sighs annoyed. The guilt she'd been trying to avoid, is hitting her full force. She wishes she could be at home, hiding under her blankets.

 

-

"Come on." Daniel says, touching Autumn's arm.

 

"Oh... Yeah..." Autumn smiles, following Daniel and Ashley.

 

\--

**_"Daniel!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Ashley!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Are you expecting any trophies?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Who are you wearing?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Can we get sepa ** _rate pictures?"_**_ **

 

**_**_-_ ** _ **

**_"Ashley!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Couple pictures only!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Are you Autumn?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Autumn!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Where's Bill?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Autumn, where's Bill?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Autumn, did you and Bill break-up?"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Daniel!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Daniel!_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_"Ashley!"_ **

 

**_-_ **

Autumn starts to feel panicked, with all the questions and shouting. She thought she'd be used to it. But really she just found someone else to lean on.

 

At least Autumn used to have, someone to lean on.

 

-

Daniel and Ashley are a few steps ahead. Posing together as a couple, to please the vultures.

 

-

Autumn holds her breath and poses for a few pictures. She looks down the row of cameras to her right. Then she looks to her left, holding her forced smile.

 

The blinding cameras flash in Autumn's face. She manages to block out, all the questions.

 

-

Autumn catches a glimpse of something, in the corner of her eye. Forcing her to do a double check.

 

"You-" Autumn gasps, at who approaches her.

 

The figures big hands cup Autumn's face, his lips passionately kiss her, and his body stands close to hers. He moves one of his hands, to Autumn's hair. Pulling it loose from its bun. Let her hair fall naturally down her back.


	96. You're not camera ready

"What are you doing?" Autumn asks, as the vultures get louder.

 

"I know it scares you, but jag älskar dig." Bill smiles.

 

Autumn sighs, as she gets those odd feelings again.

 

"I really missed you." Bill says, getting a smile from Autumn.

 

\--

"You have lipstick on you..." Autumn laughs, tearing up a little.

 

-

Autumn tries wiping the lipstick off Bill's lips.

 

-

Bill laughs as he kisses Autumn again.

 

-

"Stop!" Autumn squeals. "You're not camera ready!"

 

"I don't care." Bill laughs hugging Autumn.

 

"I'm sorry." Autumn frowns. "I'm trying to get better at this."

 

"I know." Bill smiles.

 

"Ashley told you?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah... That okay?" Bill nods.

 

"Yeah." Autumn sighs.

 

\--

"We should probably go inside. Otherwise the headlines will read, ' ** _Skarsgård makes date cry'_**." Bill jokes.

 

"That's my joke!" Autumn laughs, as Bill takes her hand.


	97. Tell him I'm sorry

Bill keeps Autumn by his side, as they meet up with Ashley and Daniel.

 

\----

"Hey!" Ashley smiles.

 

"Bill, good to see you." Daniel nods.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn smiles at Ashley.

 

"For what? I didn't do anything..." Ashley winks at Autumn.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Should we sit down?" Bill asks.

 

"Please, my feet hurt already." Autumn laughs.

 

Ashley laughs, as Autumn's phone rings.

 

"Oh excuse me." Autumn says, as she takes the call.

 

Daniel and Bill leave to find their seats. While Ashley waits for her friend.

 

\--

"Hello?" Autumn answers her phone.

 

" _Autumn? It's Jessie... KC, has a really high fever. I can't get her to calm down, she's tired, and she's crying_ -"

 

"It's okay, I'll be home in ten minutes." Autumn says, sensing Jessie's overwhelmed.

 

" _I'm sorry, you looked so beautiful on TV. I know you just reunited with_ -"

 

"Jessie, its fine. Give KC her ice teething toy, I'll be home soon." Autumn sighs, as she hangs up.

 

\--

Autumn walks back to Ashley.

 

-

"What's wrong?" Ashley frowns.

 

"Baby is sick. She's teething bad, running a fever, and overwhelming Jessie." Autumn sighs.

 

"Does she want me-?"

 

"I'm going, you stay with Daniel." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"What about Bill?" Ashley asks.

 

"Tell him I had to run home. Have him call me, and tell him I'm sorry." Autumn explains as she leaves.

 

\--

Ashley goes to find Daniel and Bill.

 

-

Autumn takes a taxi home.


	98. She went home

"Oh see, I told you she'd find us." Daniel smiles.

 

"Hey Bill." Ashley smiles.

 

"Hey." Bill nods.

 

"Autumn went home." Ashley shrugs. "KC doesn't feel good, so Autumn went home to her."

 

Bill sighs.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks concerned.

 

"Uh yeah." Bill nods, as he walks away.

 

\--

"Autumn didn't tell him?" Daniel asks, as he approaches Ashley.

 

"Jessie just called, there wasn't much time to tell him." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Is KC okay?" Daniel asks.

 

"Yeah, she's teething and Jessie's overwhelmed." Ashley nods.

 

\--

"Should we be concerned about, Bill and Autumn?" Daniel asks.

 

"Bill claims he understands, but I don't know." Ashley sighs.

 

"I could show him the ropes." Daniel offers.

 

"No, Autumn has to admit to herself. She finds that goofy ass clown, attractive." Ashley laughs.

 

"Is that why, you separated them?" Daniel chuckles.

 

"I wanted to see if Bill actually cared. I also wanted to show Autumn, she actually has feelings." Ashley smiles.

 

"So I married a part-time matchmaker?" Daniel chuckles.

 

"Maybe." Ashley giggles, as she gives Daniel a peck on the lips.

 

\--

Bill decides to leave the event.


	99. He hates me

Once home Autumn relieves Jessie, Autumn changes into sweat pants and a t-shirt, and she quickly tries to calm KC down.

 

\--

Autumn's phone rings, as she tries finding KC's teething toys.

 

\--

In the process of changing, and picking up the baby. Autumn misplaces her phone. Which slaps Autumn in the face. That Bill probably thinks, she's pushing him away again.

 

\----

"Shit, shit, shit! Where's my phone?" Autumn panics, as she runs around the house.

 

-

KC is in her crib crying, as she fights sleep.

 

-

"I know baby, I'm trying to find my phone. So I can play your lullaby... And text Bill." Autumn yells, as she tears the couch apart.

 

-

KC coughs between cries.

 

-

"Why'd I leave it on vibrate? Why do I have to be so stupid? Why is this happening? KC I'm sorry!" Autumn starts to stress out.

 

-

KC coughs so much, she throws up. Making herself cry harder.

 

-

"Oh god..." Autumn whines, as she runs to KC.

 

\--

KC reaches for Autumn, when she sees her.

 

-

"It's okay... We'll clean you up." Autumn says, as she carefully grabs KC.

 

-

Autumn takes KC into the bathroom. She takes off her dirty PJs, she removes KC's diaper, and she starts the bath.

 

-

KC tries to cough again.

 

-

"Okay, let's soak you in the tub." Autumn smiles, placing KC in the warm water.

 

\--

KC seems to calm down in the water.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she hears vibrating.

 

-

"Are you kidding?" Autumn drops her head.

 

-

Autumn's phone is sitting, on the bathroom sink behind her.

 

-

Autumn grabs her phone, and she answers it.

 

\--

"Hello?" Autumn sighs, trying to calm her nerves.

 

" _Do you need anything for KC_?" A voice asks.

 

"What?" Autumn says confused, as she checks her caller ID.

 

" _Do you need anything_?" The voice asks again.

 

"Bill?" Autumn says surprised. Then it hits her. "Oh my God... Bill I am so sorry! I know I just left, but Ashley-"

 

-

KC whines that she's ready for a nap.

 

-

" _I'm bringing some baby medicine, takeout, and pop. I'll see you soon_." Bill hangs up.

 

"He hates me." Autumn groans, putting her phone in her pocket.

 

\--

KC yawns.

 

-

"Okay baby, come on." Autumn says, taking KC out of the water.

 

-

Autumn dries KC, puts lotion on her, a fresh diaper, and warm PJs.

 

\--

"Okay, come on... Let's watch some TV and cuddle." Autumn whispers, grabbing KC's nuke.


	100. I'm offended by you

Autumn takes KC to the living room. As someone knocks on the door.

 

\----

"Okay... Let's get the door." Autumn whispers, as she gently rocks KC.

 

\--

Autumn opens the door, and sighs defeated.

 

-

"You need a break. Let me take KC." Bill says, handing Autumn the plastic bags.

 

-

Bill takes KC from Autumn.

 

-

"I hope you know, I'm not pushing you away. I would've text you, but I misplaced my phone... I'm sorry I-"

 

-

Bill kisses Autumn.

 

-

"I know, and you're still freaked out from before. But I said I'd help you, so here I am." Bill says, as he caresses Autumn's cheek.

 

"Can you just once say you hate this? Please? My life is a serious mess, and you deserve better." Autumn tosses her hands, as she closes the door.

 

"I have seven siblings. I know what "my life is a mess", looks like." Bill smiles.

 

\--

Autumn whines as she walks up to Bill.

 

-

Bill smiles as he rests, his forehead against Autumn's.

 

-

"I'm offended by everything, about you." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Bill laughs as he pushes, his nose against Autumn's.

 

\--

KC coughs in Bill's arm, rubbing snot on his suit coat.

 

-

"Yeah that's what I need right now." Autumn sighs. "I'm sorry, do you want to-?"

 

"It's just a tux, I can have it dry cleaned. Its fine, I'm here to help. Stop stressing out." Bill shrugs.

 

"Then let me take her, so you can change." Autumn takes KC.

 

\--

Autumn carries KC, and the plastic bags to the living room. While Bill takes off his suit coat and dress shirt.

 

\--

Autumn sits down with KC as Bill joins her.

 

-

"Do you want me-?"

 

"Stop!" Bill laughs, putting his index finger against Autumn's lips.

 

-

Autumn let's out a huff.

 

-

"I'm here to do the work. No more talking from you." Bill orders.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

"Good. Now don't freak out, but I need to say this." Bill says, removing his finger.

 

-

Autumn nods again.

 

-

"I love you, you're perfect, you have a great butt, and I'm here for you." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip, to keep from smiling.

 

-

"Okay, you can talk." Bill chuckles.

 

"I hate you, no I'm not, thanks, and I really don't deserve you." Autumn giggles.


	101. Sleepy baby

Autumn leans back against the couch. She rests KC's head on her chest.

 

\--

KC yawns with a pout.

 

\--

"I know baby, I know." Autumn rubs KC's back.

 

"Here this might help." Bill says, as he slowly gives KC some medicine.

 

-

KC makes a face, but she takes the medicine.

 

-

Autumn giggles, as she gives KC her frozen teething toy.

 

\----

"Have you thought about, having kids?" Bill asks, as he watches Autumn.

 

"Yeah I think about it, sometimes." Autumn nods.

 

-

KC starts to close her eyes.

 

\--

"Do have any other nieces?" Bill asks.

 

"My older brother has 3 daughters, and my sister has 2 sons. I helped raise them all, including KC here." Autumn smiles, as she kisses KC's head.

 

-

KC yawns as she gives in to the sleep.

 

-

"You seem like a real pro." Bill nods.

 

"What about you, have you thought about kids?" Autumn asks, as she looks up at Bill.

 

"Not as much, as I am right now." Bill mumbles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

"I come from a big family. I guess the thought, is always there." Bill shrugs.

 

"Makes sense." Autumn nods.

 

\--

KC snuggles up to Autumn, as she tries to get comfortable.

 

-

"I should probably lie her down." Autumn smiles.

 

"I'll be here when you get back." Bill nods.

 

-

"Oh shit!" Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

"What?" Bill asks confused.

 

"I forgot to clean up KC's crib! She puked all over her bedding." Autumn groans.

 

"I can clean it up." Bill offers.

 

"No, I should really-"

 

"KC is already asleep, let me clean up her bed." Bill insists.

 

"Alright. I don't have much of a choice. I know it's disgusting, but thanks." Autumn cringes.

 

"It's better than unnecessarily waking KC. She looks really comfortable, snuggled up on you. I'm jealous." Bill smiles.

 

"Don't make me laugh. I might shake her awake." Autumn giggles.

 

Bill laughs as he goes down to Ashley and Daniel's bedroom.


	102. It's the boobs

Bill returns to the living room, a half hour later.

 

\----

Autumn's almost asleep because of, the sleeping baby on her chest.

 

\--

"Hey..." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn forces herself, to feel wide awake.

 

-

"Yeah?" Autumn asks, as she takes in a deep breath.

 

"Where's the crib bedding?" Bill asks.

 

"Is that what's taking so long?" Autumn giggles.

 

"I was trying to have the crib ready. Before I had you get up." Bill shrugs.

 

"It's in the hallway closet. I'll show you." Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

Autumn gently holds KC's head, she slides to the edge of the couch, and she attempts to get up.

 

-

Bill tries not to laugh as he watches.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she fails to get up.

 

-

"Do you want help?" Bill asks.

 

"Please." Autumn laughs, as she reaches out her hand.

 

-

Bill chuckles, as he helps Autumn up.

 

-

Autumn's pulled to her feet.

 

-

Bill steadies Autumn, as KC stays asleep.

 

-

"Thanks." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"I'm surprised, she's still asleep." Bill whispers.

 

"It's the boobs." Autumn nods.

 

-

Bill laughs, as he rolls his eyes.

 

-

"I'm serious! The babies always pass out, and stay asleep-"

 

"Because of your breasts. I got it." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn sighs, as she leads Bill down the hall.


	103. Putting baby to bed

"It's right here." Autumn says, as she opens the closet.

 

"Oh, thanks." Bill chuckles, as he grabs a bed set.

 

"You'll get the hang, of where everything is." Autumn shrugs, as she holds KC.

 

"I will huh?" Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn rubs KC's back, she didn't hear Bill.

 

\--

"Come on we should lie on her down." Bill says, as he lightly touches Autumn's arm.

 

"Yeah, I'm starting to sweat." Autumn snorts. "And if I keep leaning back, my back will get sore."

 

-

Bill shakes his head, as they go into Ashley and Daniel's bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn lies on her back, on the bed. With KC carefully lying on top of her.

 

-

Bill finishes setting up KC's crib.

 

\--

"Alright, time to put the baby to bed." Bill whispers, as he carefully picks up KC.

 

"Aw." Autumn pouts as she giggles.

 

-

Bill lies KC down with her favorite stuffed giraffe.

 

-

Autumn groans as she sits up.

 

\--

"Do you think the medicine, will keep her asleep?" Bill asks, as Autumn stands behind him.

 

"Yeah, she was really fussy. So adding that, with medicine. She'll get the sleep she needs." Autumn nods.

 

-

Bill smiles as KC stretches.

 

\--

"Come on, or she'll wake up." Autumn says, as she pulls Bill out of the room.

 

"Don't you need, a baby monitor?" Bill asks.

 

"I've never used a baby monitor." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Seriously? I thought everyone-?"

 

-

A dog runs from Autumn's room, to Ashley's room.

 

-

"That's my baby monitor." Autumn giggles.

 

"When did you-?"

 

"Oh I've always had her, she's just been visiting my little brother. Her name is Winter. She'll worry about you, once her baby is awake." Autumn smiles.

 

"Right..." Bill nods.


	104. Put out your hand

Autumn walks back to Ashley's bedroom door.

 

-

Winter is sitting on Ashley's bed, she's watching KC sleep.

 

-

Autumn smiles as Winter looks at her. She points down to her room, so Winter will know where to find her.

 

\--

Winter stands up on the bed, in a defensive position. The hair between her shoulders, raises up.

 

-

Autumn turns around, only to find Bill.

 

-

"Winter he's fine. Come here." Autumn says, putting out her hand.

 

-

Winter jumps off the bed, and runs up to Autumn's side. She lets out a low growl.

 

-

Bill takes a step back.

 

-

"No, don't do that." Autumn warns. "Just put out your hand."

 

-

Bill looks at Autumn.

 

-

"Go on, hold out your hand. Let her smell you." Autumn nods, as she scratches Winter's head.

 

-

Bill holds out his hand.

 

-

Winter takes a step back, as she looks up at Autumn.

 

-

"You're okay, he's okay, and your baby is okay." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Winter smells Bill's hand.

 

\--

Bill tries to pet Winter.

 

-

Winter runs to KC's crib, and growls.

 

-

"That was too soon. She has to see you around more, and she has to remember your scent." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Oh, sorry." Bill cringes.

 

-

"Winter, its ok. Calm down my love." Autumn calmly says.

 

-

Winter sits down, her hair still raised.

 

-

"We'll be in my room, you watch your baby." Autumn says, as she pushes Bill away.

 

\--

"She hate me?" Bill asks, as Autumn pushes him into her room.

 

"Um... She has about as much, dislike for you. As I do sometimes." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Oh, so I have a chance... She'll love me one day." Bill smiles.

 

"As long as you're good to her baby. You'll probably, win her over pretty quickly." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Are we still talking about, Winter? Or are we talking about you?" Bill chuckles.

 

"Winter, duh." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she walks over to her bed.

 

"Just thought I'd ask." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she lies on her bed.

 

-

Bill sits next to Autumn on the bed.

 

\----

"You know, we should probably eat. But I'm really tired..." Autumn laughs.

 

"You can nap if you want." Bill shrugs.

 

"You won't hate me?" Autumn asks, as she looks up at Bill.

 

"No." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Alright." Autumn shrugs, as she closes her eyes.

 

-

Bill turns on Autumn's TV.


	105. What are friends for

Hours later, Autumn starts to wake up. Her internal baby monitor, is telling her to check KC.

 

-

As Autumn starts to open her eyes. She closes them right away, as something flashes in her face.

 

-

It's a cellphone camera.

 

\--

Autumn's instantly awake in a panic. She looks beside her, to find Bill asleep.

 

-

Winter whines from the hall, as someone shushes her.

 

-

Autumn carefully gets up from her bed. She sneaks into the hall, to find out what's going on.

 

\----

"Hey..." Ashley smiles, she's still in her dress.

 

"What time is it?" Autumn asks, as she scratches her head.

 

"Uh midnight, Cinderella almost missed curfew." Ashley giggles.

 

"Oh my God... Is-?"

 

"She's sound asleep, I checked already. She's ok." Ashley nods.

 

"Winter didn't wake me, and I'm just waking up... Oh my God..." Autumn groans.

 

"Its fine, KC is fine." Ashley reassures her.

 

\--

"Why is your phone-?" Autumn's eyes widen.

 

"What-?" Hey!" Ashley laughs, as Autumn snatches her phone.

 

"You took my picture?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"What? You guys looked so cute." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn's snuggled into Bill's side, her leg across both of his, and his hand on her thigh.

 

-

"Delete it!" Autumn demands.

 

"No! I need something, to remind you. You actually like him, Miss. Stubborn." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"That's not funny! Delete the picture!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Fine." Ashley sighs.

 

-

Ashley clicks a few things on her phone.

 

-

"You're not deleting it, what are you doing?" Autumn glares at Ashley, as she tries grabbing the phone.

 

-

Ashley laughs as a cellphone dings, from Autumn's room.

 

-

"What'd you do?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"Text it to Bill." Ashley giggles.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn whines.

 

"What are friends for?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"I hate you!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Good, because I have to go to sleep. Let him spend the night, you owe him that. But you're only sleeping!" Ashley smiles.

 

"Okay mom, I’ll send him home." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"That's not what I said!" Ashley laughs, as Autumn walks into her room.


	106. You're not funy

Bill rubs his eyes as he checks his phone.

 

-

"Don't read that!" Autumn snaps, as she tries taking Bill's phone.

 

-

Bill pulls his phone away. As he reads the message out loud.

 

-

"This is the side of my best friend. You'll probably never see again, cherish it. At least until she deletes it." Bill laughs.

 

"You guys aren't funny." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"You look so peaceful." Bill smiles.

 

"Alright, time for you to go." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"No, I heard Ashley. She's letting me stay." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Then you're sleeping on the couch!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Works for me." Bill nods, as he gets up.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she goes to the hallway closet. She grabs a couple blankets, and a pillow for Bill.

 

\----

Bill follows Autumn to the living room.

 

\--

"Damn, we left the food out." Bill sighs.

 

"It's still good." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Food the way to your heart?" Bill smirks.

 

"No, but it's the way to my stomach. Hashtag fat ass." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn unamused.

 

-

"Oh come on! I make mean jokes, about myself all the time!" Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Bill continues to stare.

 

-

"You're about as intimidating, as a wet towel." Autumn laughs.

 

"You should stop making those jokes." Bill sighs.

 

"They're my coping mechanism." Autumn scoffs.

 

"Then find a new one." Bill shrugs.

 

"How do you expect me to do that?" Autumn laughs.

 

"You have me." Bill states.

 

"I'm not following." Autumn shakes her head.


	107. Let me inside

"Do you remember, your reaction tonight? When you saw me coming towards you?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah, I acted like a girl." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"You mean when you cried?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Yeah!" Autumn nods.

 

"Alright, well that's not my point." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Then what is? I'm getting bored." Autumn snorts.

 

-

"What did you feel, when I kissed you?" Bill asks.

 

"I don't know." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You really have to be difficult?" Bill laughs.

 

"No, I'm being serious. I don't know what I felt. Because I've never felt those, feelings before." Autumn explains.

 

-

"Do you want to know what I saw?" Bill asks.

 

"You'll tell me anyway." Autumn shrugs.

 

"When you first noticed me, you seemed surprised and confused. When I kissed you, it felt like..." Bill chuckles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"It felt like, I never wanted to stop kissing you. When I told you-"

 

"No!" Autumn tries to stop Bill.

 

"I love you, in front of the press even. You seemed to finally accept that." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"But when I looked at you. I saw how much it hurt you. That we didn't speak, and we didn't see each other. You were scared on that carpet, until I showed up." Bill says, as he moves closer to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn looks away from Bill.

 

-

"I told you its ok to open to me. That I'm a safe person, you don't have to be afraid." Bill says, as he makes Autumn look at him.

 

-

Autumn bites her inner cheek. She's trying to fight off her emotions.

 

-

"Ashley explained to me, about someone who hurt you. I don't want- I won't be that-"

 

"Okay you need to stop. I've heard enough." Autumn snaps, as she throws Bill's blankets and pillow on the couch.

 

"I'm not going to do that to you. I know that's your biggest fear." Bill continues, as he tries to stop Autumn.

 

"Stop talking!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"I'm trying to go at your pace. So you'll let me inside." Bill sighs. "I have to admit it's hard. You're always pushing me away. Sometimes I'm not sure how to react."

 

-

Autumn stops as she covers her face with her hands.

 

-

"I know you don't want to talk about this. But I feel like I just need to say a few things." Bill shrugs, resting his hands on Autumn's shoulders.

 

-

Autumn keeps her face covered.

 

-

"I want to be with you. I'm trying to be patient. But sometimes I just want to, kiss the bratty-ness out of you!" Bill chuckles.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"You're really hard to read. All I want, is to know you need me. Or I want you, to just tell me to go." Bill whispers, as he hugs Autumn.


	108. I love you

Autumn uncovers her face, as she hugs Bill back.

 

-

"I obviously can't make any excuses. I'm a bitch, I really don't deserve anyone, and I suck at expressing my feelings." Autumn sighs. "I've put you on such a yo-yo. Maybe you-"

 

"Think before you speak." Bill covers, Autumn's mouth with his hand.

 

-

Autumn pulls Bill's hand away.

 

-

"Stop looking at me, so I can say this." Autumn says, as she covers Bill's eyes.

 

-

Bill's heart sinks, as he expects the worse.

 

-

"I love you." Autumn sighs, as she removes her hand.

 

-

Bill smiles at Autumn.

 

-

"I hate you and your green eyes." Autumn laughs.

 

"I love you too." Bill smiles, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn kisses Bill back.

 

\----

"So do you want to eat, or am I sleeping alone?" Bill asks.

 

"I suppose, you better take the food to my room." Autumn sighs.

 

"Really?" Bill asks.

 

"Might as well, I don't want the food to be forced to sleep with you." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes, as he grabs the food.

 

-

"I'm kidding!" Autumn smiles, as they walk to her room. "I promise to make better jokes."

 

\--

"It's not so much the jokes. It's just that, you sound so unhappy." Bill shakes his head.

 

"I give off that vibe?" Autumn asks confused, as they enter her room.

 

"Yeah, you do." Bill nods.

 

"Oh... I guess I didn't notice." Autumn shrugs, as Bill sits on her bed.

 

\--

"I don't care that you make the jokes. Well I don't want you, making the mean remarks about yourself." Bill says, as he pulls Autumn over to him.

 

"Okay..." Autumn hesitates.

 

"You deserve to be happy, and I want you to know that. Happiness looks good on you. I want to make you happy." Bill smiles.

 

"Ah yes, unrealistic expectations." Autumn nods.

 

"Then we'll make it realistic." Bill smiles, as he pushes Autumn onto the bed.

 

\--

"Good luck with that!" Autumn laughs, as she lies on her back.

 

-

Bill looks down at Autumn, as he leans over her.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head, as she smiles.

 

-

"What?" Bill asks as he chuckles.

 

"Nothing. I just had a dumb thought." Autumn shrugs.

 

"What was it?" Bill asks.

 

"Nothing, we should go to sleep." Autumn says, as she crawls to her side of the bed.

 

-

Bill nods as he sighs.


	109. Going home

"Hey, wake up!" Ashley yells, hitting Autumn with a pillow.

 

"What?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"We're making a trip home, for a week." Ashley smiles.

 

"Is Daniel coming?" Autumn asks, as she yawns.

 

"Of course he is! We're bringing KC as well, mom could use some grandbaby time." Ashley nods.

 

\--

"Where's Bill?" Autumn asks, realizing he's gone.

 

"I don't know, he left before I was up." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn nods as she gets out of bed.

 

\--

"I'm almost done, do you need help?" Ashley sits on Autumn's bed.

 

"No, but obviously you're up to something." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she grabs her suitcase.

 

"Have you thought about...?" Ashley hesitates.

 

"Honestly yes... But he'd be the first person, to meet mom. So I'm seriously scared." Autumn bites her lip.

 

"You know your pictures, been in her magazine." Ashley points out.

 

"Don't remind me." Autumn groans.

 

"Well don't look now, but someone's here for you." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn shoves her clothes in her bag. Keeping her back to the door.

 

-

Ashley walks out of the room.

 

\----

"Excuse me Miss." Bill taps Autumn's shoulder.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she turns around.

 

-

Bill holds up a bag of chocolate, a single rose, and a Dr. Pepper.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she giggles.

 

-

"You didn't have to do any of that." Autumn says, taking everything from Bill.

 

"I know, but I wanted to." Bill shrugs.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, with a smile.

 

\----

"We're leaving in ten minutes, FYI!" Ashley yells.

 

"Shit!" Autumn says, double checking her bag.

 

"Leaving?" Bill asks.

 

"We're going home for a week." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"So I'll see you Monday?" Bill asks.

 

"Uh... Actually..." Autumn looks down at her feet.

 

-

Bill holds his breath.


	110. Did you ask?

"Would you... I mean... You'd be the first... Uh... Do you...?" Autumn stutters.

 

"Are you asking me, to meet your family?" Bill smiles.

 

"You'd be the first ever... And I'm scared, but you have to understand... My mom's going to roast you. But only if she likes you, I promise." Autumn rambles.

 

"Slow down..." Bill chuckles.

 

-

"I'm scared... Like completely terrified! My first time, isn't nearly as nerve-wracking... As having someone meet my family!" Autumn starts to panic.

 

"I'd be honored to meet your family. But if it's too much for you, I can wait." Bill calmly says, holding Autumn's hands.

 

-

"I'm seriously a mess." Autumn sighs.

 

"I know, but you're my mess." Bill smiles.

 

-

"Would you-?"

 

"Do I have time to pack?" Bill nods.

 

"Yes actually. Ashley only rushed the time, just so I'd ask you to come." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm glad she did. I'll be back." Bill says, as he kisses Autumn before he goes.

 

-

Autumn nervously laughs, as she goes back to packing.

 

\----

"Did you ask?" Ashley asks, once she sees Bill leave.

 

"Yes, he's coming with us." Autumn nods.

 

"My best friend is all grown up!" Ashley mock sobs.

 

"Very funny." Autumn glares at her.

 

\--

Bill returns twenty minutes later. He shoves his suitcase, into the trunk of Daniel's car along with everyone else's.

 

\--

Ashley and Daniel sit up front. While KC sits between, Bill and Autumn in the back.

 

\--

Daniel drives the six hours, to Ashley and Autumn's home.


	111. We're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other work, and you see me write about a little boy. Whom I refer to as, "Monkey" or his actual name "Symon". That is my real life nephew, his favorite stuffed animal was a monkey. So I always call him Monkey.
> 
> Anyway, I know I write about him a lot. But my family and my friend mean so much to me. That I often include them in my work.  
> Especially as of recent... I don't get to see my nephew that often. So I feel compelled to write happy memories I have with him. Or I just write him in my work, so I don't feel so depressed.
> 
> So there is some random trivia for you.
> 
> And if you notice a change in my writing, for this story. I recently watched and finished "Hemlock Grove" in a week. So yeah...

"Wake up everyone." Daniel chuckles, as he parks the car.

 

-

Autumn sits up awake.

 

-

"We're home." Ashley smiles.

 

"Mhm." Autumn sleepily nods.

 

-

Ashley laughs as everyone gets out of the car.

 

\--

Autumn's the first one to walk in the house. She leaves her suitcase in the car.

 

\----

"Hi..." Autumn says, as she walks inside.

 

"Hi guys!" Autumn's mom says excitedly, from the kitchen.

 

-

"Oh, Auntie!" Autumn's nephew says, running towards her.

 

"Monkey!" Autumn screams, as she bends down to pick the three year old.

 

-

Monkey hugs Autumn tightly.

 

\--

Autumn turns around to see Bill behind her, as she smiles.

 

\----

"Hi, this is my baby." Autumn laughs, as she holds monkey.

 

-

Monkey lifts his head, to look at Bill.

 

-

"His name is Symon, but we call him monkey. He's actually the product of, Autumn's sister." Ashley giggles, as she walks past Bill.

 

-

Bill leans down to be face to face, with monkey.

 

-

"Blue eyes is a big trait I see." Bill smiles.

 

-

Monkey looks up at Autumn, with his hypnotizing blue eyes. He has the same nose as Autumn, chubby cheeks, light brown hair, and a smile that melts any woman's heart.

 

-

"Hi Symon. I played a character named Simon once." Bill smiles. "I'm your Auntie's friend.

 

-

Symon stares at Bill.

 

\--

"Don't look too long, that's what got me into this mess." Autumn whispers to monkey.

 

-

Ashley laughs from the living room. As she sets KC down on the floor.

 

-

"Shut up!" Autumn yells.

 

"Excuse me!" Autumn's mom yells.

 

"Sorry Mom." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Monkey giggles a little.


	112. Baby fever?

"Do you want to go play?" Autumn asks, as she looks down at monkey.

 

-

Monkey nods as Autumn puts him down.

 

\--

Monkey wastes no time, running over to KC.

 

-

"Hey give me a kiss!" Autumn says to monkey.

 

-

Monkey turns around, and bashfully smiles at Autumn.

 

-

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" Autumn gushes, as she reaches out to monkey.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he watches them.

 

\--

Ashley shakes her head, knowing that look in his eye.

 

\--

Monkey quickly runs into Autumn's arms, and he kisses her.

 

-

"Muah!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Monkey giggles.

 

\--

"Go play dork." Autumn says, as she pats monkey's butt.

 

\----

Autumn and Ashley laugh, as monkey chases KC.

 

\--

"They're so cute." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Bill nods as he smiles.

 

\--

"Baby fever?" Ashley teases, as she stands next to Autumn.

 

"He's birth control!" Autumn whispers, as she points to monkey.

 

"Right." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm full on serious!" Autumn nods.

 

"Tell that to Bill then." Ashley giggles.

 

"What?" Autumn laughs, as she looks at Bill.

 

-

Ashley smiles as she looks at Bill too.

 

-

"What? Is there something on my face?" Bill asks, taking his attention from the kids.

 

"Nothing." Autumn and Ashley giggle.


	113. Roasting Bill

"Oh good one of you, brought me a grandbaby." Autumn's mom teases, as she leaves the kitchen.

 

\--

"Audrey, good to see you again." Daniel smiles, hugging Autumn's mom.

 

"Hi honey. You have such a cute nose." Audrey smiles.

 

"Here we go..." Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

"Baby! Onalaska! Good to see my girls." Audrey says, hugging Autumn and Ashley.

 

"Hi Mom." Autumn and Ashley smile.

 

\--

"Who's this?" Audrey asks, turning to Bill.

 

"Mom he's-"

 

-

"You have good cheek bones." Audrey compliments.

 

"Thank you ma'am." Bill smiles.

 

"Honey... Call me Audrey." Audrey laughs. "I don't like your nose. But obviously my Baby does, Dylan O'Brien has a turned up nose too. Except I like his." Audrey shrugs.

 

-

Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn closes her eyes, in embarrassment.

 

-

"Are your eyes off set?" Audrey asks, studying Bill's face.

 

"Uh..." Bill laughs nervously. "I do have a lazy eye."

 

"That's probably it." Audrey nods.

 

"Don't forget the big ass forehead." Autumn cringes.

 

-

Ashley snorts, as she walks away.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Autumn mouths.

 

\----

"Honey..." Audrey says, getting Bill's attention.

 

-

Bill looks back at Autumn's mom.

 

-

"You ever hurt my Baby, just know I've been to jail before... And I'm not afraid to go back." Audrey smiles.

 

"Death threats are the norm." Bill nods.


	114. She touched the butt!

"So obviously, you're something special. You're the first boy, my Baby's ever brought home." Audrey says, crossing her arms. "Is it your butt?"

 

-

Autumn's cheeks turn pink.

 

-

Audrey smirks.

 

-

"Excuse me?" Ashley asks, as she turns around.

 

"It's in my latest magazine. Baby touched the butt!" Audrey laughs.

 

"Oh god..." Autumn groans.

 

"And I wasn't told?" Ashley asks, smacking Autumn's arm.

 

-

Bill clears his throat.

 

-

"I don't recall doing it!" Autumn defends.

 

"Oh well let me show you." Audrey says, going for her phone.

 

-

Autumn and Bill exchange looks.

 

\--

"Here, I saved it to my phone." Audrey smiles, showing everyone her phone.

 

"Oh no!" Autumn groans, resting her forehead on Bill's shoulder.

 

-

Bill laughs.

 

-

"AUTUMN!" Ashley gasps.

 

"That's a full on grab, if I've ever seen one." Daniel nods, as he takes the phone.

 

"That explains, why we didn't see her that night." Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn glares daggers at Ashley.

 

-

"Excuse me? Is there something you need to, tell your mother?" Audrey crosses her arms.

 

"No! Nothing happened!" Autumn yells.

 

\--

"I guess he'd give your babies, good cheek bones and pretty eyes." Audrey smiles.

 

"Mom!" Autumn snaps.

 

"Baby I'm kidding! I know you want babies, and I could always use another grandbaby. But I'm not going to force one out of you." Audrey laughs.

 

\----

"Okay can we change the subject?" Autumn begs, internally dying of embarrassment.

 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ashley asks, as she walks into the living room.

 

" _IT_! 90s version though." Autumn laughs, as she follows Ashley.

 

-

Bill makes a face, as he stays by Autumn's mom.

 

-

"It's her favorite." Audrey smiles, at Bill.

 

\--

Ashley rolls her eyes, but she starts the movie.

 

-

Autumn sits on the floor, while monkey and KC play near her.

 

\--

Bill and Autumn's mom, stay talking by the front door.

 

\--

Daniel's in the spare bedroom taking a nap.

 

\--

Ashley sits on the couch behind Autumn.


	115. Baby slap

Halfway through the first DVD, Audrey and Bill finish talking.

 

\--

"Baby you are such a Stephen King nerd." Audrey teases, as she walks past Autumn.

 

"I know, thanks mom." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

\--

"Oh this is my favorite line!" Autumn laughs, as she turns to Ashley.

 

-

Monkey watches Autumn.

 

-

"Beep, beep Richie!" Autumn says, imitating the movie.

 

\--

"Wait, look." Ashley points behind Autumn.

 

-

Autumn turns around, to see Bill crawling towards her.

 

-

"Ew no!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Ashley hides behind a pillow, as she laughs.

 

-

Bill gets face to face with Autumn.

 

-

Autumn puffs out her cheeks.

 

-

"Beep, beep Ritchie!" Bill whispers, in his Pennywise voice.

 

-

Ashley gasps, when she sees Monkey angry.

 

-

Monkey walks up to Bill and Autumn.

 

-

"Monkey-?"

 

-

Monkey slaps Bill.

 

-

"Oh!" Autumn screams, as Bill looks at Monkey.

 

-

Ashley screams with laughter.

 

\--

"What just happened?" Audrey asks, as she looks into the living room.

 

-

Autumn falls over laughing, as Monkey glares at Bill.

 

-

Monkey puts his hands on his hips, and glares hard at Bill.

 

-

"Monkey, play nice!" Audrey warns.

 

\--

"I am so sorry!" Autumn squeals, cupping Bill's face.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn.

 

-

"Monkey!" Autumn squeals.

 

"He's so pissed!" Ashley cackles.

 

-

Autumn falls over laughing again.

 

\--

"What did my grandson do?" Audrey asks, crossing her arms.

 

"He slapped me." Bill rolls his eyes, as he stands up.

 

"Baby! Onalaska! That's not funny! Monkey you don't hit! Bill I'm so sorry!" Audrey sighs.

 

"Its fine, I think I'll go for a walk." Bill shakes his head, as he walks away.

 

"Shit..." Autumn says, as she quickly gets up.


	116. I'll be right back

Bill stops at the door, as Autumn walks up to him.

 

\----

"Hey... I'm sorry about monkey, and my mom. I didn't know monkey would hit you. That- he shouldn't have done that." Autumn looks down at her feet.

 

"I guess I'm lucky, he can't punch yet." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I am seriously sorry about them... And that I laughed, when you got slapped" Autumn tosses her hands. "My life is never perfect, and my family... We're very protective of each other. Also violent apparently.... Monkey slaps, and I bite. I just hope you're not, thinking about leaving."

 

"Actually I was going to, put my cheek on ice... And think of a way, to win everyone over." Bill jokes.

 

"Good luck with that." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn's gut is telling her, she made a mistake. That Bill's going to leave, and she's prepping herself to be okay with it.

 

-

"Do I have to start with his, Auntie though?" Bill asks, grabbing Autumn's hand.

 

"You can't buy my love." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I know, but you owe me for the slap." Bill points to his cheek.

 

-

Autumn pretends to think it over.

 

-

Autumn cups Bill's face, she turns his head, and kisses his cheek.

 

-

"Paid in full." Autumn smiles, as she turns away.

 

-

Bill grabs Autumn's hand, and pulls her back. To kiss her quickly, before he leaves.

 

-

"I will be back, I promise." Bill says, as he squeezes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

Bill walks out of Autumn's house.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she turns around.

 

\--

"Ew!" Ashley makes a face.

 

"He's a keeper." Audrey smiles.

 

"Kill me." Autumn cringes. "I'm going down to my room."

 

"We love you!" Ashley giggles, as Autumn goes down to the basement.


	117. That hurt!

Autumn's in her room, in the basement. She falls asleep while watching TV, after Bill left.

 

\--

It would've been a good, 3 hour nap. Had Autumn's thoughts, not woken her up every half hour. She was becoming paranoid, her family scared Bill off.

 

\----

Autumn's forced awake, by a stinging pain in her ass. Followed by a slapping noise. She rolls over angry, at whoever is in her room with her.

 

"I couldn't help myself." Bill smiles. "You weren't listening to me so..."

 

"You slapped my butt?" Autumn yells, as she kicks Bill.

 

"You grabbed mine! It's only fair." Bill argues.

 

"I didn't grab it on purpose! I was reaching for your hand!" Autumn laughs.

 

"I don't have any excuses." Bill shrugs.

 

"That hurt... How hard did you hit me?" Autumn asks, rubbing her butt.

 

"I have no idea." Bill laughs.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she lies on her side again.

 

\--

"Do I need to apologize?" Bill jokingly asks, as he sits on the bed.

 

"No, but I want to try something on you." Autumn says, as she sits up.

 

"What's that?" Bill asks, as he watches Autumn.

 

"It's better if I demonstrate. Lie on your back." Autumn smiles, patting the bed.

 

-

Bill hesitantly lies on his back.

 

-

"Do you trust me?" Autumn laughs, as she straddles Bill's lap.

 

"Currently? No." Bill says honestly.

 

"Good." Autumn smiles. "Give me your hands."

 

-

Bill holds Autumn's hands.

 

-

"Okay relax." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Autumn leans down to Bill. Burying her face in his neck.

 

-

"Ah!" Bill jumps, pushing Autumn back.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she blushes.

 

-

"Did you just bite me?" Bill laughs.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

"You're so weird." Bill smiles.

 

"I know." Autumn shrugs, as she rolls off of Bill.


	118. Can I use your shower?

"Is it okay if I use your shower?" Bill asks, as he gets up.

 

"Yeah I'll show you, where the towels are." Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

-

Bill follows Autumn to the bathroom.

 

\----

"Big towels are under here." Autumn says, opening the cabinet.

 

-

Autumn's black cat Salem meows annoyed.

 

-

"And a black cat apparently!" Autumn yells alarmed. "I forgot there's a secret door for them."

 

-

Bill laughs as he takes off his shirt.

 

-

"I'll set these here." Autumn says, putting a couple towels on the counter.

 

\--

"Thanks, I shouldn't take long." Bill smiles.

 

"Okay, you know where to find me." Autumn nods, looking anywhere but Bill.

 

-

Bill puts two fingers under Autumn's chin. Lifting her head to look at him.

 

-

Autumn glares at Bill, as her cheeks turn pink.

 

-

"The more often that happens, the cuter it gets." Bill chuckles.

 

"Whatever, take a shower." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"You can join me, if you want." Bill offers.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes as she walks away.

 

\--

Bill grabs Autumn's wrist, as he turns to face her.

 

-

"Jag älskar dig." Bill smiles.

 

"Same." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

-

Bill laughs as he lets go of Autumn's wrist.

 

-

Autumn hides her smile, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

-

Bill gets in the shower, and Autumn goes back to her room.

 

\----

Autumn lies on her bed to watch TV. She ends up falling asleep, again from boredom.


	119. Can I try something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to say, this was because of watching "Hemlock" but I can't lie to you guys... I had this planned out months prior to watching the show. I was just debating if I was going to keep it.  
> Obviously the person in my head, won and it was kept.

Bill gets out of the shower after twenty minutes. He dries himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

 

-

Bill goes back into Autumn's room, to grab his clothes.

 

-

Bill sees Autumn asleep, lying on her stomach. Part of her shirt is up, exposing her left hip.

 

-

Bill knows he should leave her alone. But the temptation to annoy her, is too much.

 

-

Bill carefully kneels on the bed, and kisses Autumn's exposed hip. His cold lips and wet hair, get an immediate reaction.

 

-

"What the hell are you doing?" Autumn asks sleepily, as she looks down at Bill.

 

-

Bill smiles innocently.

 

-

"Wait, are you naked?" Autumn asks, as she rolls over.

 

"I have a towel on." Bill shrugs.

 

"Aren't you freezing? Seriously, why are you not dressed or something?" Autumn asks, as she puts her blanket over Bill's shoulders.

 

-

Bill smiles as he stares at Autumn.

 

-

"Your skin is really cold." Autumn comments, as her hand touches Bill's back. "Why do you always stare at me?"

 

\--

"Can I try something with you?" Bill asks, as his smile remains.

 

"I guess it's only fair, I mean I bit you earlier." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Lie on your back." Bill nods.

 

"Can I get under the blankets, because you're making me cold?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Yeah." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn lies on her back, as she pulls her covers up to her waist.

 

-

Bill gets under the covers as well.

 

\--

"I'm keeping my promise, of going at your pace. So I'm not about to try anything." Bill explains.

 

"Okay." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"Open your arms." Bill instructs.

 

"Do you want me to hold you?" Autumn asks.

 

"More of a mutual cuddle... But sure." Bill laughs.

 

"Okay, come 'ere." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Bill rests his head on Autumn's shoulder, he rests his arm across Autumn's stomach, Autumn rests her left hand on Bill's arm, and she rests her right on Bill's back under the blanket.


	120. You're full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay most of this, was because of "Hemlock"!
> 
> I honestly thought about deleting it... But the person in my head, named Margret (aka regret). Finished writing it, and yeah... but the next chapter, I cut this part off before it went any further. Sorry guys... haha

"This okay for you?" Bill asks, looking up at Autumn.

 

"I might fall back asleep, if that doesn't offend you." Autumn giggles.

 

"Then I'll join you, because you're really warm." Bill laughs.

 

-

Autumn sighs, as she runs her fingers along Bill's back.

 

-

Bill squirms, making Autumn laugh.

 

-

"Sorry..." Autumn snorts.

 

"It’s ok, I should probably get dressed. You probably don't want a wet shoulder." Bill says, as he sits up.

 

-

To Autumn's surprise, she pouts.

 

\--

"Do you want a wet shoulder?" Bill smirks, hovering over Autumn. He shakes his head to drip water on her face.

 

-

Autumn giggles, as she cups his face. Pulling his lips to hers.

 

-

Bill's lips melt against Autumn's.

 

\----

Bill knows the kiss is different. But he's going to take it slow.

 

-

Their lips move together in unison. Bill slowly slips his tongue, into Autumn's mouth.

 

-

Autumn giggles a little into the kiss. Making Bill smile, as he continued.

 

-

Autumn's right hand firmly rests, on the back of Bill's head. While her left hand, rests on his shoulder.

 

-

Bill rests on his elbows, his body next to Autumn's. He moves his right hand, slowly up Autumn's shirt. His cold hand briefly touching, Autumn's stomach.

 

-

Autumn gasps into the kiss.

 

\--

"Your hand is freezing!" Autumn says, turning away.

 

"Sorry." Bill laughs. He tries moving his hand, further up her shirt.

 

"Stop! You're freezing!" Autumn laughs, pushing Bill's hand down.

 

-

Bill starts to get up as he huffs.

 

-

"I didn't mean to stop completely." Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

"What?" Bill stares at Autumn.

 

"You heard me." Autumn smiles. "Obviously you need to be on the bottom. At least until we can warm up your hands."

 

"Are you sure?" Bill asks surprised.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

"Okay." Bill nods, as he lies next to Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn gets up, and straddles Bill's lap.

 

-

"You're just full of surprises." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she leans down to kiss Bill.

 

-

Bill puts both his hands, under Autumn's shirt. Resting them against her lower back.

 

-

"You are so cold." Autumn says, against Bill's lips.

 

"Mmm... But you're so warm." Bill chuckles.


	121. Dammit Salem!

Meanwhile upstairs.

 

\----

"Lovey, can you go get Baby please? I need you girls, to help me with dinner." Audrey smiles.

 

"Sure." Ashley nods, as she starts walking to the basement.

 

"Be sure to knock." Daniel smiles, as Ashley passes him through the living room.

 

"Ha!" Ashley laughs, as she goes down to the basement.

 

\----

Ashley carefully walks down the stairs. Hoping to scare Autumn, as hard as that is to do.

 

-

Salem runs past Ashley, as she reaches the basement. He meows loudly, startling her.

 

-

"DAMMIT SALEM!" Ashley yells, as she sighs.

 

\--

Autumn and Bill hear Ashley yell.

 

-

Autumn sits up as she stares at her door.

 

-

Bill looks up at Autumn confused.

 

-

"You should get dressed." Autumn sighs as she smiles.

 

-

Bill sighs annoyed as he nods.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she climbs off of Bill.

 

\----

"Obviously you heard me! Your damn cat gave me away." Ashley yells outside of Autumn's door.

 

"Like I'd forget my door doesn't lock." Autumn laughs.

 

"Your door doesn't lock?" Bill asks surprised.

 

"The locks been broken for years." Autumn shrugs.

 

"And you-?" Bill scoffs out a laugh.

 

"I've never brought a boy home. Remember?" Autumn smiles, as she leans over the bed towards Bill.

 

"Right..." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn quickly kisses Bill.

 

\----

"If you don't open the door, I'm walking in there!" Ashley says bored.

 

"Alright!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill gets up from the bed, and he goes to his suitcase to get dressed.

 

-

Autumn opens the door, enough for her to squeeze out.

 

-

Ashley eyes Autumn.

 

\----

"Hi, mom need help?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Yeah... Is he naked?" Ashley asks, studying Autumn's face.

 

"What? No!" Autumn shakes her head. Her cheeks turning pink.

 

"He is! Autumn!" Ashley gasps, as she reaches for the door handle.

 

"He took a shower, and he's still in the towel! I didn't see anything, and nothing happened!" Autumn says, grabbing Ashley's hand.

 

"Liar! Your cheeks are red!" Ashley smiles.

 

"Okay, so we kind of made out..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Kind of?" Ashley giggles.

 

"My clothes stayed on! Now stop!" Autumn says annoyed, and slightly embarrassed.

 

"So Bill's going to be your first?" Ashley asks.

 

"Would you stop! Mom needs us, and if you so much as-"

 

"Alright, alright. Just remember to be quiet. Even if you are in the basement." Ashley winks, as she runs for the stairs.

 

-

Autumn chases Ashley up the stairs, and into the kitchen.


	122. Up!

Ashley runs into the kitchen, almost tripping over monkey in the process.

 

\----

Monkey stumbles into Autumn's path.

 

\----

Autumn jumps over KC's toys, as she runs from the living room, and into the kitchen.

 

\----

At the last second Autumn sees Monkey, and picks him up as she stumbles.

 

\--

"Ah!" Autumn squeals, as she bounces off the wall.

 

-

Ashley hides behind Audrey as she laughs.

 

-

Audrey sighs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Autumn asks monkey.

 

"Yeah." Monkey nods.

 

"Okay good, I need to beat your other auntie." Autumn smiles, as she sets Monkey down.

 

"No!" Audrey snaps, as Autumn approaches her and Ashley.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"The chicken is almost done. Lovey you set the table, baby you finish the rice and corn!" Audrey orders.

 

"Fine." Autumn groans.

 

"Okay mom." Ashley smiles, as she comes out of hiding.

 

"I need to change my shirt. I got chicken juice on it." Audrey sighs as she exits the kitchen.

 

\--

"Okay mom." Autumn mocks Ashley.

 

-

Ashley laughs, as she makes kissy noises.

 

-

Autumn grabs the nearest object, and throws it Ashley.

 

-

"Hey!" Ashley laughs.

 

\----

"Uh, up!" Monkey says, reaching his arms up to Ashley.

 

"I can't right now honey." Ashley shakes her head.

 

-

Monkey walks over to Autumn.

 

-

"Upy!" Monkey begs.

 

"I can't hold you by the hot stove love. I'm sorry." Autumn shrugs, as she checks the food.

 

-

Monkey walks back to Ashley, begging to be held.

 

-

"I can't..." Ashley sighs, as she sets the table.

 

-

Monkey prepares to pitch a fit.

 

-

"Up!" Monkey yells at anyone.

 

"We should've brought Winnie." Autumn sighs.

 

"Up!" Monkey yells again.


	123. Pick up the baby...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, part of this was because of "Hemlock". Roman was driving me insane(!), because he wouldn't pick Nadia up and hold her! He just let the baby cry!  
> I know, I know it was just part of the show... but come on! lol

"Up!" Monkey yells.

 

"Where is Daniel?" Autumn sighs.

 

"I don't know actually..." Ashley shrugs.

 

"He ran to the store, I needed pop!" Audrey yells from the bedroom.

 

"Of course!" Autumn and Ashley laugh.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Bill asks, as he enters the kitchen.

 

"Hey Autumn, does Bill still look as good in clothes?" Ashley teases.

 

"I told you-!"

 

\----

"Up!" Monkey begs, holding up his arms to Bill.

 

"What?" Bill asks, as he smiles down at Monkey.

 

"Up!" Monkey says, standing at Bill's feet.

 

-

Autumn watches Bill.

 

-

"Oh, you want up?" Bill nods.

 

-

Monkey stares up at Bill.

 

-

Bill looks over at Autumn, and then Ashley.

 

-

Autumn's getting annoyed, that Bill is ignoring her nephew.

 

-

"Pick up the baby!" Ashley smiles.

 

"Oh..." Bill nervously laughs, as he scoops monkey up.

 

\----

Monkey stares at Bill, studying his face.

 

-

Bill rests monkey on his hip, his right arm under monkey's butt, and his left hand firmly placed on monkey's back.

 

-

Autumn watches Bill and monkey.

 

\--

"Hi..." Bill smiles at monkey.

 

-

Monkey looks Bill in the eye. He turns away as he smiles.

 

-

"Aw..." Autumn laughs, as her heart melts.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he looks at Autumn.

 

-

"Won't be long now..." Ashley smiles to herself.


	124. Baby calm down

"Hey my handsome grandson." Audrey smiles, to monkey over Bill's shoulder.

 

-

Autumn turns away as she clears her throat.

 

-

"I'd say you've won over, my daughter's heart." Audrey looks at Bill.

 

"Mom!" Autumn gasps embarrassed.

 

"Accurate!" Ashley giggles.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he looks at the floor.

 

-

"That is, if you haven't already." Audrey shrugs.

 

"Mom!" Autumn grunts.

 

"Oh baby calm down." Audrey smiles.

 

\--

"You know, he's already told Autumn he loves her." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"Really?" Audrey asks.

 

"Several times." Bill smiles.

 

"Have you said it back?" Audrey asks, looking at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn crosses her arms, refusing to answer.

 

-

"She did, last night." Bill nods.

 

"And you didn't tell me?" Ashley asks offended.

 

"Oh my God..." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Oh so she sees a future with you." Audrey smiles.


	125. Because we love you

"Is he son-in-law material?" Ashley asks.

 

"Hey! We never did this to Ashley and Daniel! Why are you doing it to me?" Autumn scoffs.

 

"We love you baby, that's why." Audrey giggles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Audrey turns to Bill.

 

\----

"You come from a big family, correct?" Audrey asks.

 

"Yes." Bill nods.

 

\--

"You good with animals?" Audrey asks.

 

"I love them all." Bill nods.

 

\--

"You want kids?" Audrey asks.

 

-

Autumn's cheeks turn pink, as she stares at the ceiling.

 

-

"One day, I would." Bill smiles, as he adjusts monkey on his hip.

 

\--

"You plan to get married?" Audrey asks.

 

"Yes ma'am." Bill nods.

 

\--

"If you stay after this week. Would you continue to visit with Baby?" Audrey asks.

 

"Of course." Bill nods.

 

-

Monkey stares at Bill.

 

\--

"Will you love my baby, with all your heart? Will you care for her deeply? Dry her face when she cries? Hold her if she's scared?" Audrey asks.

 

"Of course, I would do anything for her." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn looks over at Ashley, as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

 

-

Ashley smiles at Autumn.

 

\----

"Well you've won over, my baby's biggest critic." Audrey smiles, as she touches monkey's cheek. "I'd love to get to know you better. But you seem alright, for a son-in-law."

 

-

Bill smiles, as Audrey walks away.

 

\--

Autumn sighs as Audrey walks over to her.

 

-

"I'll take over." Audrey whispers, as she pushes Autumn aside.

 

-

Autumn ignores Ashley, as she walks over to Bill.

 

\--

"I'm sorry..." Autumn whispers.

 

-

Bill shrugs with a smile.

 

\--

Autumn smiles as she kisses monkey's cheek.

 

-

Monkey giggles, making Autumn laugh.

 

\--

Autumn makes eye contact, with Bill as she laughs.

 

-

Bill smiles as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

"Hey! Watch the PDA in front of mother!" Audrey teases.

 

-

Autumn pulls away as she blushes embarrassed.

 

-

"Sorry." Bill chuckles.


	126. Just watch the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a lot of Hitchcock's movies lately. So that made these few chapters. I'm sorry they're boring, but they just felt like they needed to be written.

After dinner Audrey puts the food away, Ashley cleans the table, Daniel gets the kids ready for bed, Bill helps whoever he can, and Autumn puts the kid’s toys away in the living room.

 

\----

"Hey ma." Autumn says from the living room.

 

"Yes my love?" Audrey answers.

 

"Where are those Hitchcock movies we have?" Autumn asks.

 

"You mean the ones you stole, from your father?" Audrey giggles.

 

"Yeah those." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Under the TV." Audrey answers.

 

-

Autumn kneels down on the floor, and she looks on the bottom of the TV stand.

 

-

"Gotcha." Autumn says, as she grabs the movie collection.

 

"Did you find it?" Audrey asks.

 

"Yeah, I'll be in my room." Autumn says, as she walks to the basement.

 

\----

Autumn puts a movie in and she lies on her bed.

 

\--

Ten minutes into the movie, Bill enters the bedroom.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Bill asks, when he sees Autumn.

 

"Watching “ _Rear Window”_." Autumn says, as she lies on her stomach.

 

"I've never heard of it." Bill shrugs, as he sits next to Autumn on the bed.

 

"It's an Alfred Hitchcock. It's older than you." Autumn giggles.

 

"And you." Bill smiles, nudging Autumn.

 

"Sh and watch the movie." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill shakes his head.

 

-

"She's very pretty." Autumn comments about Grace Kelly.

 

"Is it the red lipstick?" Bill asks, as he lies next to Autumn.

 

"Does that bother you?" Autumn asks.

 

"What?" Bill asks.

 

"That I like women too." Autumn shrugs.

 

"No." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Good. But no it's not the lipstick, although it works for her light skin. I think it's her blonde hair. The lighting for the film, just really makes it shine." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You know, red lipstick looks good on you too." Bill smiles.

 

"Shut up and watch the movie." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he looks back at Autumn's TV.

 

-

"I kind of like her skirt. It's very poufy, like the bottom half of a ball gown dress." Autumn smiles. "I also like the little black beading, on the white fabric."

 

"Would you ever wear it?" Bill asks.

 

"There is no way, I could wear that!" Autumn scoffs. "I'm better off in jeans, shorts, and sweat pants."

 

"But you wear a dress, to all of the events." Bill points out.

 

"Ashley picks them, if it were my choice I wouldn't go at all." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You could wear that no question." Bill points to the screen.

 

"A silky night gown, seriously?" Autumn laughs, looking at Bill.

 

"It goes all the way to her feet. You'd just prefer black, instead of her pink." Bill smiles.

 

"Shut up." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill looks at Autumn, while she watches the movie.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks, still watching the screen.

 

"Nothing." Bill shrugs, still looking at Autumn.

 

"Then stop looking at me!" Autumn says annoyed, trying to turn Bill's head away.

 

-

Bill laughs, as he grabs Autumn's hand.

 

-

"Would you just watch this, please?" Autumn sighs.

 

"Alright, fine." Bill nods.


	127. Playfull teasing

When “ _Rear Window”_ finishes, Autumn puts in “ _Marnie”_.

 

\----

Autumn giggles slightly at a young Sean Connery.

 

-

"What?" Bill asks as he laughs.

 

"Nothing. I just thought of my mom as a teenager. I can see why she had a crush on Sean Connery." Autumn giggles. "He's very handsome."

 

-

Bill makes a face at the TV.

 

-

"Obviously I don't share my mom's taste." Autumn laughs.

 

"You mean your mom doesn't like me?" Bill jokes.

 

"Well maybe she and I share something. I'm not sure I like you either." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

"Really? Because meeting the parent, is big step." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Meh, maybe you're a keeper." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Only a maybe?" Bill teases.

 

"You'll get a better status, if you shut up during the movie!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Bill mocks a lock and key on his mouth.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn giggles.

 

\----

The beginning of the movie, a man is talking about a female employee that robbed him.

 

-

"She always wore her skirt below her knee. Like she was hiding a treasure that-"

 

"Scandalous!" Autumn gasps with a laugh.

 

-

Bill furrows his brow.

 

-

"I think its funny how men and women used to be. A skirt below the knee or just above, got the men hot under the collar." Autumn snorts. "It's very rare for anything like that now. Skirts are practically mid-thigh now. Anything lower and you're up tight."

 

-

Bill nods.

 

-

"I don't mean to poke fun. I just find it interesting." Autumn shrugs. "If only there were guys that preferred modest women."

 

-

Bill shoves Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she puts her head down.

 

-

"Okay, you got me there." Autumn smiles.


	128. I remember what it means!

"Oh here's a big difference, between my mom and me." Autumn points to the screen.

 

-

Bill looks up as Sean Connery, gets out of bed shirtless.

 

-

"My mom's big on the hairy chest. She likes a lot of, "grass on the playground"." Autumn laughs. "Me, not so much."

 

-

Bill pretends to use a key, to unlock his mouth.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"So you prefer a "bare playground"?" Bill asks, trying to not laugh.

 

"Some grass is okay." Autumn shrugs. "You're not exactly bare, but you aren't wearing a sweater either."

 

"So you checked me out?" Bill asks.

 

"Maybe before or after your shower." Autumn taps her chin.

 

"Prove it." Bill chuckles.

 

"You have a little hair here." Autumn says, poking Bill's nipples.

 

-

Bill laughs as he smacks Autumn's hand.

 

-

"And you have a little here." Autumn says, poking Bill's lower abdomen under his belly button.

 

"I thought you were too shy." Bill teases.

 

"I have my moments." Autumn smiles, with a shrug.

 

"I believe that." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn looks back at the TV.

 

-

Bill leans on Autumn, he rests his hand on her lower back under her shirt.

 

-

Autumn crosses her arms in front of her. She rests her chin on her forearms, while she watches the movie.

 

-

Bill absent mindedly runs his fingers along Autumn's lower back.

 

-

Autumn tries to resist squirming. Until Bill's fingers run along her left hip, tickling her.

 

-

Autumn squeals as she rolls off the bed, immediately to her feet.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Bill asks as he laughs.

 

"Yes. You just hit my ticklish spot, you jerk!" Autumn says, smacking Bill with her pillow.

 

"I wasn't aware you were ticklish." Bill says defensively.

 

"I hate being tickled. So obviously it's not something I mention." Autumn says, as she sits on the bed again.

 

"I'm sorry." Bill pouts, tugging on Autumn's shirt.

 

"Puppy eyes only work for my monkey." Autumn laughs.

 

"Fine I'll be more aggressive." Bill shrugs.

 

"You a-"

 

-

Bill yanks on Autumn's shirt, and quickly wraps her in his arms.

 

-

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Who said I had to be fair?" Bill shrugs.

 

-

Autumn moves her hair out of her face. As she looks up at Bill, resting her hands on his arms.

 

-

"Du är väldigt vacker." Bill smiles down at Autumn.

 

"Whatever." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Jag älskar dig." Bill whispers.

 

"Me too." Autumn giggles at Bill's surprised face.

 

-

Bill stares down at Autumn.

 

-

"Gasp... I remembered, what that means!" Autumn mocks.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn smiles into the kiss.


	129. Suddenly Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short and sucks

"Okay you're gross. Let's go to bed." Autumn says, pushing Bill back.

 

"There she is." Bill rolls his eyes.

 

"If I had the time to explain, I would." Autumn shrugs, as she crawls up to her pillows.

 

"Then why don't you?" Bill asks.

 

"Well let's see... You know my "donor" doesn't care about me. So figure it out..." Autumn shrugs again, as she leans on her pillows.

 

"Are you afraid of me, yourself, or him?" Bill asks, as he lies down next to Autumn.

 

"All." Autumn cringes.

 

"Why would I scare you? You hated my Pennywise." Bill smiles.

 

"Now is not the time to joke. Goodnight." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"I didn't-"

 

Autumn rolls onto her side, her back to Bill, and she pretends to sleep.

 

-

Bill sighs as he stares up at the ceiling.

 

-

Autumn's acted cold before, but this time it's different.


	130. "Popcorn" comment

The next morning Autumn wakes up alone. Not that she's even surprised, or fazed by it.

 

\----

Autumn pulls herself out of bed, and she walks upstairs.

 

\--

"Afternoon." Daniel smiles, as Autumn walks into the living room.

 

-

Autumn forces a smile, she's still slightly annoyed.

 

-

"Bill's on the deck, with your mom." Daniel comments.

 

"Don't care." Autumn snaps.

 

-

Daniel nods as he plays with KC and monkey.

 

-

Autumn walks past the open deck door. As she steps into the kitchen, where Ashley is.

 

\--

"Hey Ice Queen, what happened?" Ashley teases.

 

"Nothing." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Funny, Bill said the same thing. He looks like a kicked puppy." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"You and I both know, we're waiting for-"

 

-

Annabell runs up to Autumn, she offers Autumn her toy, and wags her tail.

 

-

"Don't even go there!" Ashley warns.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she plays with Annabell.

 

\----

Autumn looks out at Bill and her mom on the deck.

 

-

"Bill I have a question." Audrey can be heard asking from the deck.

 

-

Annabell growls at Autumn.

 

-

"Okay sassy." Autumn smiles, holding up Annabell's hard plastic toy Kong.

 

"Would you ever, want to star in a Marvel movie?" Audrey asks.

 

-

Autumn plays tug of war, with Annabell as she listens in.

 

-

"No way. I'm not interested, in a popcorn movie like that." Bill answers honestly.

 

"Excuse me?" Ashley angrily snaps.

 

-

Daniel looks up at Ashley and Autumn.

 

-

"Oh don't-"

 

-

Autumn stares Bill down, and she throws the kong at his head.

 

-

Daniel flinches.

 

-

Bill doesn't have time to duck. Before the hard plastic, hits him square in the face.

 

-

"Oh fuck" Bill mumbles, as he holds his eye.

 

"Baby!" Audrey snaps at Autumn. Then she looks, at Bill as she snaps at him. "Language!"

 

"Popcorn movie? A Popcorn movie?" Autumn asks angrily.

 

-

KC looks up at Autumn.

 

-

"The fuck Marvel, is a popcorn movie!" Ashley shouts.

 

-

Monkey stares at both of his Aunties.

 

-

Bill continues holding his eye, as he stares at Autumn confused.

 

-

"Was that really necessary?" Audrey asks, rolling her eyes.

 

"Mom, he called Marvel-!"

 

-

Monkey shakes his head.

 

-

"I know baby." Audrey sighs.

 

\--

"Why did you throw that at me?" Bill asks as he puts his hand down.

 

"It's a popcorn movie? Do you have any idea-?"

 

-

KC looks at Daniel confused.

 

-

"Baby downstairs!" Audrey snaps.

 

-

Autumn's hands turn into fists, as she storms down to her room.

 

-

"Come on you two. Let's go play, you're Auntie's just upset. She needs to cool off." Daniel says, trying to distract the babies.

 

\--

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Bill asks, as he looks at Audrey.

 

"What do you think, asshole?" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"Honey you need ice." Audrey sighs as she walks inside.


	131. Park, now!

Audrey closes the deck door, as she steps inside.

 

\--

"He should have his face kicked in!" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"I'm surprised he didn't notice, Autumn's collection of Marvel pop figures." Daniel rolls his eyes. "He has to pass it, as he walks through the living room."

 

"Good point!" Ashley snaps her fingers.

 

\--

"I think the grandkids want to go to the park." Audrey sighs.

 

"He's a fucking-"

 

"Language!" Audrey snaps. "Baby gave him a black eye. Can't you both go a little easy on him?"

 

"He insulted Marvel!" Ashley shouts.

 

"Daniel pack the diaper bags. It's bad enough he's dealing with Baby." Audrey sighs.

 

-

Daniel nods as he grabs the diaper bags.

 

-

Audrey grabs Bill a bag of ice, she gives it to him on the deck, and then she goes back inside.

 

-

"Daniel and Ashley, I want you to take the kids in your car. I'll bring the dog in mine, and we'll meet at the park." Audrey sighs.

 

"Why should I have to leave? He's the one-"

 

"We need to defuse the situation, quickly. Now go!" Audrey shakes her head.

 

-

Daniel loads monkey, KC, and Ashley into the car.

 

-

Audrey goes back outside, to explain to Bill what's going on. She then puts Annabell, into her own car.

 

\--

The group drives to the park, while Bill and Autumn are left at home.


	132. Deadpool 2 trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be up front right now! I DO NOT CONDONE, NOR DO I POST SPOILERS!  
> I understand how annoying they are, and I avoid them at all costs! In no way, am I going to spoil anything of Deadpool 2.

Ten minutes after Ashley, Daniel, Audrey, Monkey, KC, and Annabell have left the house. Autumn is still stewing in her room.

 

\----

Autumn scrolls through her Facebook.

 

-

She's trying to resist, throat punching Bill. That is until she comes across, a Teaser Trailer for " _Deadpool 2_ ".

 

-

Autumn clicks on the trailer, knowing Ryan will make her happy.

 

\--

Midway through the trailer, _Deadpool_ makes an X-Force gag reference, and Autumn's spots a familiar face.

 

-

"Nooooooooo!" Autumn angrily screams, throwing her phone. "Are you kidding me? That son of a bitch! That lying-"

 

-

Autumn angrily storms upstairs. She really wants to ring Bill's neck now.

 

\----

Meanwhile Bill sits in the living room confused. He flinches, when he hears Autumn scream.

 

-

Bill can hear Autumn, storming up the stairs.

 

\----

Autumn stares Bill down, as she stands in the living room.

 

\--

"Hi..." Bill nervously says.

 

"Are you kidding?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"What?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Marvel, is a popcorn movie? Yet-"

 

"You're still stuck on that?" Bill cringes.

 

"I'm not done!" Autumn snaps. "You fucking hypocrite!"

 

-

Bill furrows his brow.

 

-

"You're playing "Zeitgeist". In " _Deadpool 2_ "." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"Uh-"

 

"News flash! _Deadpool_ , is a Marvel character. So is the one you're playing. Fox studios owned _Deadpool_. But they sold him to Disney. Disney owns Marvel... YOU'RE IN A POPCORN MOVIE, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" Autumn raises her voice.

 

"Look I didn't know you'd react this way, I didn't know you knew Marvel, and I misspoke..." Bill tries to defend himself.

 

"Fuck you!" Autumn snaps, storming down to her room.

 

-

Bill sighs as he hangs his head.

 

-

Autumn slams her bedroom door shut.


	133. Don't touch me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used my friend's advice on how aggressive this fight should get.

Bill puts his ice pack away. Before going down to Autumn's room. He really needs to, dig himself out of this hole.

 

\----

Autumn lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She's too angry to feel bad, about Bill's black eye.

 

\--

Bill cautiously enters Autumn's room.

 

-

"Go away." Autumn says annoyed.

 

-

Bill sighs as he sits on Autumn's bed.

 

-

"I said get lost!" Autumn snaps, she sits up and shoves Bill.

 

-

Bill grabs Autumn's wrists.

 

-

"I'm sorry, I really am... I didn't-"

 

"Don't touch me!" Autumn says, trying to pull herself free.

 

"Why does this upset you so much?" Bill asks.

 

"Did you not see my, Marvel bobble heads? Have you not noticed, my wardrobe is Marvel? Have you not seen, Ashley's _#TeamCap_ or _#TeamIronMan_ canvases at her house?" Autumn shouts tossing her hands.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn, like a deer in headlights.

 

\--

"Get out." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"What?" Bill asks confused.

 

"I said, get out!" Autumn screams at Bill.

 

"No. I want to talk about this." Bill calmly responds.

 

"I don't care! I want you out!" Autumn says angrily.

 

"Autumn please-"

 

"No!" Autumn snaps, as she gets up from her bed.

 

"Autumn stop." Bill says, as he gets up.

 

"Don't touch me!" Autumn snaps, as Bill reaches for her.

 

-

Bill tries grabbing Autumn's hand.

 

-

"I said, don't touch-!"

 

-

Bill grabs both of Autumn's wrists, and he tries holding her still.

 

-

"Don't touch me!" Autumn growls, as she tries pushing Bill off.

 

-

Bill roughly shoves Autumn's back, against her bedroom door.

 

-

Autumn glares at Bill, as her own hands are pinned against own her chest, and Bill leans against her.

 

-

"Talk to me! I can't go through, another black eye moment. Tell me what's going on, in your head!" Bill sighs.

 

"Get off me!" Autumn growls, as she knees Bill.


	134. Get out

Bill groans in pain, as he lets Autumn go.

 

-

"Get out of my house!" Autumn snaps.

 

-

Bill glares at Autumn, as he holds his junk in pain.

 

-

"Your Uber should be here. I don't care where you go... But I don't want you here." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you." Bill says harshly.

 

"I don't care." Autumn lies.

 

-

Bill shakes his head as he grabs his suitcase, he goes upstairs to see his Uber outside, and he has the driver take him to the nearest hotel.

 

\--

Autumn walks over to her bed, she lies face down on the bed, and she eventually fall asleep.

 

\----

After about an hour, Audrey brings everyone home.

 

\---

"Baby? Bill?" Audrey yells into the house.

 

-

Autumn jumps awake, at the sound of her mother's voice. She quickly walks out of her room.

 

-

Annabell chases Monkey into the house, as she playfully barks.

 

-

Daniel chuckles as he carries a sleeping KC.

 

\--

"He better be gone, or I'm kicking him in the balls." Ashley says annoyed.

 

-

Audrey rolls her eyes as she sighs.

 

-

"He left an hour ago." Autumn sheepishly says, as she walks into the living room.

 

"Where did he go?" Daniel asks.

 

"Better yet, why did he go?" Audrey asks, crossing her arms.

 

"I don't know, I called him an Uber. I also told him to leave, because I'm pissed." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Baby, you can't keep pushing him away! You know you acted irrationally! But I understand Marvel, is important to you and Ashley... Which I've always supported, but this is all unnecessary." Audrey shakes her head.

 

"Well Bill failed to mention, he's in " _Deadpool 2_ "." Autumn counters.

 

"Excuse me?" Ashley raises her voice.

 

"Yeah he's a side character, in " _Deadpool 2_ "." Autumn nods.

 

"Oh hell no!" Ashley shakes her head.

 

"He's only going to be gone tonight! Tomorrow, you better work this out." Audrey sighs.

 

"Fine." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Daniel shakes his head, as he texts Bill for his location.

 

-

"He can stay away, all vacation for all I care." Ashley mumbles.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

-

Audrey shakes her.

 

\----

"Hey Babe, I need to run to the store. I'll be back in about an hour." Daniel says, as he kisses Ashley's cheek.

 

"Right, tell Bill he's an asshole." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Daniel nods as he leaves the house.


	135. Let me explain her

Daniel drives a half-hour, into the Northside of town. Where he pulls into a _Holiday Inn and Suites_ parking lot.

 

\----

Daniel goes inside, to talk to the front desk person.

 

-

" _Hello_?" Bill answers his hotel phone.

 

"We have a Mr. Gillies here, he claims to be your friend." The front desk person says.

 

" _Send him up_." Bill nods to himself.

 

"Yes sir." The front desk person hangs up. "He's in room 206."

 

"Thank you." Daniel smiles, as he walks to the elevator.

 

-

Daniel pushes the up button on the elevator.

 

-

The elevator doors ding open, almost immediately.

 

-

Daniel steps into the elevator, and he pushes the second floor button.

 

-

The elevator doors close, and send Daniel to the second floor.

 

-

Daniel tries thinking of how to explain, to Bill about Autumn's attitude.

 

-

The elevator stops on the second floor, the doors open, and Daniel steps out.

 

\----

Daniel walks down the hall, he finds Bill's room, and he knocks on his door.

 

-

Bill opens his hotel room door.

 

-

"Hi." Bill nods.

 

"Your eye looks terrible." Daniel cringes.

 

"The swelling went down. But it's definitely purple." Bill shrugs.

 

"Can we talk?" Daniel asks.

 

"Sure." Bill nods as he steps aside.


	136. Am I the worst person?

Daniel walks into Bill's room.

 

-

Bill shuts the door, and he walks over to his bed.

 

\----

"I'm guessing Autumn, didn't want to talk?" Daniel asks.

 

"Obviously." Bill nods.

 

"What happened after we left?" Daniel asks.

 

"She found the " _Deadpool 2_ " trailer I'm in. That's when she completely freaked out, and kicked me out." Bill shakes his head.

 

"I hate to side with her, but have you not-" Daniel chuckles slightly. "Our home is full of marvel art, pop figures, action figures, movies, and any merchandise you can imagine. Autumn's wardrobe is Marvel or DC heroes or antiheros."

 

"I guess I didn't put two and two together." Bill shrugs.

 

"Did you admit that to Autumn? Because her biggest trigger, is people not noticing her. What really sets her off, is when you don't notice little things... like her love for Marvel. Marvel is very important to her." Daniel sighs.

 

"So to her, I'm the worst person in the world." Bill looks down at his feet.

 

"No that's her father." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"How can I get on, Autumn's good side? I always feel like, she's trying to push me away." Bill asks.

 

"You need to explain how you, ended up in " _Deadpool 2_ " for starters." Daniel shrugs.

 

"I filmed it before I met her, and that month we were apart. I was doing reshoots." Bill shrugs.

 

"A little bonus, would be... If you could pull strings, and have Ashley and Autumn meet Ryan." Daniel suggests.

 

"Seriously?" Bill laughs slightly.

 

"They're both in love with Ryan." Daniel nods with a smile.

 

"Oh." Bill's heart sinks a little.

 

"You'll get used to it." Daniel shrugs.

 

-

"Right... can I ask, about Autumn's Dad? Everyone mentions him, but otherwise the topic is avoided." Bill shrugs.

 

"Don't push that subject." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"What do you mean?" Bill asks confused.

 

"It's a sore subject, that's why he isn't mentioned." Daniel shrugs. "When Ashley and I were dating. She never mentioned her Dad, even when I met her mom."

 

-

Bill nods as he listens.

 

-

"I thought about asking her about it. But I didn't want to push it. Ashley eventually, told me a little about him. Although she's still hiding some things." Daniel explains. "I've still never seen him in person. But from what I've heard, I don't want to. He isn't welcome near my wife, my daughter, or our home."

 

"I'm assuming he's done, some bad things?" Bill asks.

 

"You could say that, but it's putting it lightly." Daniel nods.

 

"I see." Bill sighs.

 

"Autumn refuses to mention her father. Ashley's told me, very little about him. But Autumn's father decided to show up, at our old house one day. That-" Daniel ends the conversation at that. "I should get going."

 

"Wait, what happened?" Bill asks confused.

 

"Just hope you never, meet them. Unless you're ready, to pick up the pieces." Daniel shakes his head as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see Deadpool 2 tomorrow. So my mood might change... Lol  
> But I love Deadpool and Ryan Reynolds. I'm excited!!


	137. Mother/Daughter talk

Back at Audrey's, she tries talking to Autumn about Bill.

 

\----

"Baby we need to talk." Audrey sighs, as she stands in the living room.

 

"That's never good." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Join me in the kitchen." Audrey nods as she steps out of the room.

 

-

Ashley raises her eyebrows, as she plays with monkey. She has already put KC straight to bed.

 

\----

"What mom?" Autumn asks, as she enters the kitchen.

 

"Sit down." Audrey orders, as she sits at the table.

 

-

Autumn sits across from Audrey.

 

\--

"Why are you pushing Bill away?" Audrey asks.

 

"Right now?" Autumn asks.

 

"No, I mean the entire time you've been with him." Audrey shakes her head.

 

"I don't know." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Baby." Audrey narrows her eyes.

 

"I guess, I don't know how I feel towards him." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Try again." Audrey rolls her eyes.

 

"Why? He's not going to stay with me anyway." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Try, again." Audrey crosses her arms.

 

"He insulted Marvel!" Autumn snaps, growing more annoyed.

 

"Nope." Audrey shakes her head.

 

"What do you want me to say?" Autumn asks tossing her hands.

 

"He's not your father Baby." Audrey sighs, as she reaches across the table.

 

"Mom-" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You need to stop being afraid. I've talked to Bill, he isn't your father." Audrey calmly says, as she holds her daughter's hand.

 

-

Autumn looks down at the table.

 

-

"I know your father, is an asshole. I thought I married, a family man. Someone like your grandfather..." Audrey sighs heavily.

 

-

Autumn wants to pull away, and avoid this conversation. But she doesn't, her brain and her heart... Need to be on the same page.

 

-

"Bill is kind, he cares about you, and he's a family man. I admit he's an idiot, about Marvel-" Audrey rolls her eyes.

 

-

Autumn giggles slightly.

 

-

"But he's the complete, opposite of your father. Bill wants to support you, he loves you, and he's afraid you don't really love him." Audrey tries to reason with Autumn.

 

"Really? Because the last thing he said to me was, "sometimes I wonder, why I love you.” I'm pretty sure he doesn't give-"

 

"Baby, he was angry! You weren't exactly, warm either. You had a fight, sometimes people say things they don't mean. But don't compare that to your father!" Audrey shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn sighs heavily.

-

 

"I know that hurt you." Audrey rubs Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Audrey surprised.

 

-

"I'm your mother, I can notice these things." Audrey smiles.

 

"I don't-"

 

"Stop lying! Your head says you don't care, but your heart knows you care!" Audrey sternly states.

 

-

Autumn looks away from Audrey.

 

-

"Go to bed, and sleep on it. Because you are talking to Bill tomorrow." Audrey pats Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn nods as Audrey, gets up from the table.

 

-

"I love you Baby." Audrey whispers, as she kisses Autumn's temple.

 

"I love you too." Autumn nods.


	138. What did he want?

Daniel arrives back at Audrey's, just as Audrey's walking into her room.

 

\----

Annabell barks as Daniel walks through the door.

 

\--

"Okay sassy." Audrey shushes her dog.

 

"Hi Annabell." Daniel smiles.

 

"Goodnight son." Audrey smiles to Daniel.

 

"Goodnight." Daniel smiles.

 

\----

"So what did Bill want?" Ashley asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Monkey, you should go to bed." Autumn says, to the sleepy toddler.

 

-

Monkey nods as he runs after Audrey to cuddle.

 

-

Autumn giggles at monkey.

 

-

"Bill is very sorry, about what he said." Daniel begins.

 

"Good he should be!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Bill's afraid Autumn thinks, he's the worst person. But I told him-"

 

"He's a piece of shit?" Ashley asks.

 

"I told Bill, he doesn't compare to your father." Daniel clears his throat.

 

"I mean they're both, lying pieces of shit." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Come on you two! I understand what Marvel means to you-"

 

"Don't you dare!" Ashley warns.

 

"But it's one movie... Give him-"

 

"His popcorn comment, refers to the entire Marvel universe!" Autumn snaps.

 

"Fine, I don't want to fight. But Bill wants to make up with Autumn. So give him a chance tomorrow." Daniel shakes his head. "I'm going to bed."

 

"I'll be in, in a second." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Goodnight Autumn." Daniel nods, as he goes into his bedroom.

 

"Night." Autumn whispers back.

 

\----

"You're not forgiving Bill." Ashley snaps at Autumn.

 

"What? Seriously? I totally acted irrationally, and I know it was irrational. Because I do it all the time, I hate myself for it!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"He's still a dick!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Look we should just go to bed. My head is spinning, there's too much to think about." Autumn sighs.

 

"Whatever. Goodnight." Ashley says, as she joins Daniel in the bedroom.

 

"Night." Autumn says, as she goes down to her room.


	139. Meet me downtown

The next morning, Autumn gets woken up by her phone.

 

\----

Autumn grabs her phone, and answers without checking the name.

 

\---

"Hello?" Autumn says, annoyed and sleepily.

 

" _Hej min kära_." The voice responds.

 

"Bill?" Autumn asks confused.

 

 _"I almost wasn't sure, you'd answer_." Bill says honestly.

 

"Well you woke me up. What do you want?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

" _Sorry for waking you. Jag älskar dig... Uh don't hang up please_!" Bill nervously says.

 

"Bill you're starting to, freak me out..." Autumn says, as she sits up.

 

" _Will you and Ashley, meet me at your theater downtown_?" Bill asks.

 

"Right now?" Autumn asks confused.

 

" _Please, it's importa_ nt." Bill almost whispers.

 

"Okay, I'll get dressed." Autumn yawns.

 

" _Thank you_." Bill hangs up.

 

\--

Autumn sleepily rubs her eyes, as she gets out of bed.

 

\----

Upstairs Ashley and Audrey, are awake with both babies. They're in the kitchen, making brunch.

 

\--

Autumn has changed her clothes, and she walks upstairs into the kitchen.

 

\---

"Morning lovey." Audrey smiles at Autumn.

 

"Hi. Uh... Ashley, Bill wants us to-"

 

"No! Hell no!" Ashley snaps.

 

"He said it's important, and to meet at the downtown theater." Autumn urges.

 

"No!" Ashley refuses.

 

"Please go." Audrey shakes her head.

 

"Fine." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Thank you my loves." Audrey smiles.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head, as she and Autumn leave the house.


	140. Great ass

Ashley and Autumn arrive at the theater, to find that it’s empty.

 

\----

"Okay this is some shady shit..." Ashley shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\---

Ashley pulls into the parking lot, where Bill's leaning against a car.

 

-

Bill waves as Ashley parks next to him.

 

\--

"Hi..." Autumn nods, when she gets out of the car.

 

"I almost thought you wouldn't show." Bill smiles.

 

"Well I didn't want to." Ashley admits.

 

"Mom said, we have to hear you out." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Good enough." Bill mumbles. "Uh come inside, I have something for you guys."

 

"Is that why this place is empty?" Ashley asks, as they walk towards the entrance.

 

"I bought the place for the night." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes unimpressed.

 

\----

Inside the theater the staff has drinks, candy, and popcorn available.

 

\----

"Oh look Popcorn. Are we watching a popcorn movie?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Bill looks down at his feet.

 

-

"We're still salty." Ashley smiles.

 

"Well maybe this will help..." Bill says, as he looks up.

 

"What could possibly-" Autumn gasps with a stupid grin on her face.

 

\--

A familiar antihero, dressed in a red spandex/leather suit, and wearing blue crocks walks into the lobby.

 

\--

"Hey beautiful, I heard you need a break from this douche." Deadpool says, as he walks out of the nearest screening room.

 

"Deadpool!" Autumn squeals happily.

 

-

Bill cringes from Autumn's squeal.

 

-

"What in the ass?" Ashley laughs confused.

 

"Hey! That shit shouldn't leave, those gorgeous lips ma'am!" Deadpool snaps at Ashley.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Did you really get Ryan Reynolds, to do this?" Ashley giggles.

 

"Ryan? No... He called me, the neighborhood friendly pool guy." Deadpool shakes his head.

 

"Aren't you uncomfortable? I mean we appreciate the effort, but-"

 

"No I practically live in this thing." Deadpool shrugs.

 

-

Bill snorts.

 

\--

"I really want to kiss you right now. You're so damn adorable!" Autumn giggles.

 

-

Bill looks away from Autumn and Ryan annoyed.

 

-

"Lay one on me Babe." Deadpool says, tapping his masked mouth.

 

"Wait, seriously?" Autumn giggles.

 

"Hell yeah, I love the love... Especially from the ladies." Deadpool nods.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she kisses Deadpool's masked lips.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

Bill glares at Ryan.

 

\--

"Alright now, for the real surprise. I'm watching my second movie, with both of you right now." Deadpool rubs his hands together.

 

"No way..." Autumn laughs in disbelief.

 

"Yes way!" Deadpool nods.

 

"No fucking way!" Ashley gasps.

 

"Yes way! Now get your beautiful asses, in that screening room!" Deadpool orders.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she links arms with Deadpool.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head, while Deadpool escorts Ashley into the screening room.

 

-

Bill turns to leave.

 

\--

"Bill..." Autumn says, getting his attention.

 

-

Bill turns to face Autumn.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn smiles.

 

"Thank me later." Bill nods, and then he leaves.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she joins, Ashley and Deadpool in the screening room.


	141. Catch me if you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NO SPOILERS I SWEAR*

After the movie Bill's standing, outside of the screening room.

 

\----

Ashley's the first one to step into the lobby. She makes eye contact with Bill, and she laughs in his face.

 

-

"I deserve that." Bill nods.

 

"That and what happened to your character. Popcorn movie my ass." Ashley continues to laugh.

 

"Where's-?"

 

"Coming through! Watch out!" Deadpool yells, as he runs into the lobby.

 

-

Autumn's riding piggyback, on Ryan's back. She's hysterically laughing, as they both almost crash into a display.

 

-

"She made a new BFF." Ashley giggles.

 

"Obviously." Bill nods.

 

\--

Deadpool wheezes from laughing so hard, as he approaches Bill and Ashley.

 

-

Autumn taps Deadpool's shoulder, and he puts her down

 

-

"Zeitgeist, wherever you found her. I'd hold on tight, she's a real fireball!" Deadpool says, wrapping his arms around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she bites her lip.

 

-

"I'm trying." Bill mumbles to himself.

 

"She's definitely feisty." Ashley snorts.

 

-

Autumn scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Well unfortunately ladies, I must go." Deadpool sighs.

 

"What?" Ashley whines.

 

"Aw, really?" Autumn pouts.

 

"I know. I'll miss you both too." Deadpool says, as he group hugs Autumn and Ashley.

 

"I don't want you to go." Autumn whines.

 

"Walk me out?" Deadpool asks Autumn.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

"And Zeitgeist, one last thing..." Deadpool says, as Bill looks at him funny.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley exchange looks.

 

-

"Catch me if you can!" Deadpool says as he bear hugs Autumn, and then he runs out of the theater with her.

 

"Wade!" Autumn squeals as she laughs.

 

-

Ashley tries to suppress her laughter, as she chases after Deadpool and Autumn.

 

-

Bill can't help but laugh, as he tries catching up with everyone.


	142. Always happy to see you

Deadpool runs out of the theater, into the parking lot, and he stops at the cars before putting Autumn down.

 

\----

"What was that for?" Autumn asks as she laughs.

 

"If he really loves you, he'll be chasing after you... Without a second thought." Deadpool shrugs.

 

"Since when did you become, a relationship advisor?" Autumn teases.

 

"Hand me your phone Baby." Deadpool says, as he "boops" Autumn's nose.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she hands Deadpool her phone.

 

-

"Alright, if you need me. Feel free to call." Deadpool says, as he types in his number.

 

"Thanks." Autumn smiles, as she gets her phone back. "Wait... Deadpool Booty, really?"

 

"Dead "booty" pool just didn't sound right." Deadpool shrugs.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head with a smile.

 

\----

The theater doors open, as Bill jogs into the parking lot.

 

\--

"That's the last time, I leave her with you." Bill says, as he smiles.

 

"Why? Were you jealous?" Deadpool teases.

 

-

Autumn snorts as she playfully shoves Deadpool.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Okay you red bastard-" Ashley says, as she enters the parking lot. "Next time you're chasing us."

 

"Deal Sugar Lips." Deadpool nods.

 

"Deadpool, thank you so much. I really appreciate you doing this." Autumn smiles, as she hugs Deadpool goodbye.

 

"Any time Baby, I'm so glad I met you both." Deadpool says as he squeezes Autumn.

 

"I'm always happy to see your ass." Ashley smiles as Deadpool hugs her. "And thank you for today."

 

"You're welcome Sugar Lips." Deadpool says, as he squeezes Ashley.

 

-

"Zeitgeist." Deadpool nods.

 

"Bye." Bill nods back.

 

-

Deadpool gets in his car, and he takes off.


	143. No goodbye?

"I think we should get back." Ashley clears her throat.

 

"Yeah I agree." Autumn nods.

 

-

Ashley gets into the car, without talking to Bill.

 

\--

"Did you-?"

 

"No my hotel isn't far, I can walk." Bill shrugs.

 

"Okay..." Autumn nods, as she walks to the car.

 

"Autumn-" Bill hesitates.

 

-

Autumn looks over her shoulder at Bill.

 

-

"Never-" Bill starts to shake his head.

 

-

Autumn nods as she gets in the car.

 

\----

"No sappy movie cliché?" Ashley teases, as she starts the car.

 

"I thought about kissing him. But I'm still salty." Autumn shrugs.

 

"There's the Autumn I remember." Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as Ashley drives them back home.

 

\----

While Bill walks back to his hotel. He realizes with Ryan, Autumn showed a whole new side of herself. A side that might explain, why she was so upset about his comment.

 

-

"Wow... I really am an asshole." Bill mumbles to himself.


	144. We should talk

The next morning, Autumn makes a phone call.

 

\----

Autumn's sits on her bed, she holds her breath, and she almost wishes he doesn't answer.

 

\---

" _Hello_?" A sleepy voice answers.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping. I'll call you back." Autumn nervously says.

 

" _Wait, don't- don't- don't hang up_." The voice says.

 

"No I should call you back. This isn't really important anyway." Autumn shrugs to herself.

 

 _"Tell me what you need_." The voice lightly chuckles.

 

"I- I wanted to talk, but you're tired so-"

 

" _I can get dressed right now. I'll be over in half an hour_." The voice cuts Autumn off.

 

"No, Bill you should-"

 

" _I'm coming over. I'll see you soon_." Bill states.

 

"Okay." Autumn lightly laughs.

 

-

Bill hangs up the phone.

 

-

"Oh this might be a mistake." Autumn hits her forehead with her phone.

 

\---

Autumn doesn't want to leave her room. So she texts Daniel, to send Bill down to her room once he arrives.

 

\----

Autumn tries ignoring her, anxiety thoughts while she waits.

 

-

_**This is a mistake.** _

 

-

**_Bill's just being kind, he should just breakup with you._ **

 

**_-_ **

**_Maybe you should breakup with Bill. Instead of putting him, through your trouble._ **

 

**_-_ **

**_Bill deserves someone, better than you._ **

 

**_-_ **

**_Everyone deserves someone, better than you._ **

 

**_-_ **

Autumn starts to feel, sick to her stomach.

 

-

"I can't avoid it forever." Autumn whispers to herself.

 

\---

Autumn's door opens, startling her.


	145. Talk 1

"Hi..." Autumn sighs with a smile.

 

"You wanted to talk?" Bill asks, as he sits on Autumn's bed.

 

"About your comment-"

 

"Autumn I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend anyone... I realize I can't take it back-"

 

"Bill shut up." Autumn says, covering his mouth with her hand.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn.

 

-

"I really appreciate, what you did yesterday. It was really sweet, and I had a lot of fun." Autumn giggles. "I want you to know, that I know I acted irrationally. I didn't mean to get so angry."

 

-

Bill pulls Autumn's hand off his mouth.

 

-

"Why were you so angry?" Bill asks.

 

"Because... For us little people, who don't fit in with anyone. Things like Marvel, mean a lot to us! It helps us belong, because we relate so much to certain things." Autumn explains. "Marvel means everything to me! Deadpool makes me so happy. Other characters, and movies are important to me. So your popcorn comment, I took a little personal."

 

"Oh..." Bill's heart sinks. "Why couldn't you tell me this, before I put my foot in my mouth?"

 

"I don't tell anyone, or really show anyone that side of me. Because my own family, and some friends made fun of me... All my life. I've had to hide things about myself. I've had to pretend, to be someone I'm not." Autumn shrugs, as she looks down.

 

"Autumn I'm not that, and I would never do that to you. I want to know you, I want to know every side of you!" Bill says, as he grabs Autumn's hands.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Bill.

 

-

"Do you want me to beg for it?" Bill jokingly asks.

 

-

Autumn smiles slightly.

 

-

"Because I will, I will get on my knees and beg." Bill smiles.

 

"You don't have to do that." Autumn mumbles.

 

"I want the Autumn I saw yesterday. I've never seen you, so genuinely happy before." Bill admits.

 

"You want a spoiler?" Autumn cringes.

 

"Sure." Bill nods.

 

"I feel 12% of that happiness, when I'm with you." Autumn admits.

 

"Was that a Marvel joke? Did you really just make a Marvel joke?" Bill smirks.

 

"Yeah..." Autumn laughs.

 

"You're a dork." Bill chuckles.

 

"Thanks." Autumn smiles.

 

"Are we-?"

 

\---

The doorbell rings, before Bill can finish his question.

 

\---

"I think mom or someone, will get that." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Everyone left, it was your mom's idea." Bill cringes.

 

"Great." Autumn says, as the doorbell rings again.

 

\---

Autumn and Bill get up from the bed, they got upstairs, and Autumn answers the door.


	146. Unwanted Guest

The doorbell rings again, while Autumn stands in front of the door.

 

\----

"Yeah, yeah..." Autumn says annoyed.

 

-

Autumn stands on her tip toes, to look through the peephole.

 

\--

Autumn quickly steps back, as she looks at Bill.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Bill asks.

 

"No." Autumn answers honestly.

 

-

Bill looks at Autumn confused, while she opens the door.

 

-

Autumn turns white as a ghost.

 

-

"Hey Baby girl." A deep masculine voice chuckles.

 

-

Autumn's heart breaks from anger, fear, and sadness.

 

-

Bill gently grabs Autumn's hand.

 

-

"Hi." Autumn says, forcing a smile.

 

"Is your mom here?" The voice asks.

 

"No, I don't know where she is." Autumn shrugs, as she squeezes Bill's hand.

 

"Well she's not answering her phone-"

 

"She's shopping with Ashley." Bill says, now standing next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn cringes.

 

-

"Hi... I'm Autumn's Dad, you are?" Autumn's donor says confused.

 

-

Autumn mentally cringes, as her donor puts on his "nice guy mask". The same mask, he used to manipulate people.

 

-

"Bill I'm her-"

 

"Friend! He's my friend." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Huh, you're her only friend I don't know." Autumn's donor nods. "Any idea when Audrey's coming back?"

 

-

Autumn's silently begging, for her donor to leave.

 

-

"No, sorry." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Alright. Well tell her, we need to talk." Autumn's donor shrugs.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods, she really wants to cry.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Bill. I'll see you later, Baby girl." Autumn donor smiles. "I love you."

 

"You too." Autumn chokes.

 

-

Bill squeezes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn's donor waves, as he walks back to his truck.

 

\---

Autumn closes the door, and then she turns to Bill.

 

\--

"Are you-?"

 

"I'm fine." Autumn lies, while she lets go of Bill's hand.

 

"Autumn you-" Bill reaches for her.

 

"Don't touch me. Please, don't touch me!" Autumn puts her hands up.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn confused.


	147. Don't baby me

"I'm fine. Please don't." Autumn says, as she rushes down to her room.

 

-

Bill quickly follows Autumn.

 

-

"Autumn-" Bill tries stopping her.

 

\----

Autumn runs into her room, just as she falls apart.

 

-

Bill pulls Autumn into a hug. While they stand in the middle of her room.

 

\--

"I'm sorry..." Autumn cries.

 

"For what?" Bill asks confused, as he lifts Autumn's chin.

 

"I didn't want you to see this." Autumn shrugs defeated.

 

"I've seen you cry before..." Bill says, as he tries to dry Autumn's cheeks.

 

"It’s not just the crying. I didn't want my donor, to know you. I didn't want him to know about you!" Autumn tosses her hands.

 

-

Bill furrows his brow.

 

-

"I cut my donor out of my life, he's toxic, and his "I love you's" are fake!" Autumn shakes her head, as the tears continue. "I hate that, he can still make me cry!"

 

-

Bill kisses Autumn's forehead, as he holds her.

 

-

"I really don't want to, talk about him though." Autumn says angrily. "I'll explain one day."

 

"I won't push you about it." Bill whispers.

 

"Thank you." Autumn mumbles.

 

\---

Bill holds Autumn while they awkwardly, stand for about five minutes.

 

\--

"Do you want to lie down?" Autumn sniffles.

 

"Sure." Bill smiles.

 

-

Bill let’s go of Autumn, so they can lie down.

 

\--

Autumn sits up on her bed, while Bill sits next to her.

 

-

"Let me clean you up." Bill says, as he grabs Autumn a tissue.

 

"No... Don't baby me." Autumn pouts.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he dries Autumn's face.

 

-

"Stop..." Autumn groans as, she pushes Bill's hands away.

 

"Okay I'm done, I'm done." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she and Bill lie down together.


	148. Breaking the wall?

Autumn sighs as she looks at Bill.

 

-

"Come here." Bill smiles, as he opens his arms.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she cuddles up to Bill.

 

-

Bill wraps his arms, tightly around Autumn.

 

\--

"Bill..." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Yeah?" Bill asks, as he looks down at Autumn.

 

"I'm sorry about, your black eye." Autumn pouts, as she looks up at Bill.

 

"You can make it up to me later." Bill smiles slightly.

 

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." Autumn sighs.

 

"I'm sorry I'm such a jerk." Bill shrugs. "We'll count it as even."

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he kisses Autumn's eyelids.

 

-

"No! My face is all puffy..." Autumn groans, as she playfully shoves Bill back.

 

-

Bill's long arms give him, the benefit of keeping Autumn close.

 

-

"Gross... Feelings..." Autumn laughs, as Bill continues to kiss her face.

 

-

Bill starts laughing, once he's done kissing Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

 

-

"I love you." Bill whispers, as he rests his forehead against Autumn's.

 

"I love you too." Autumn whispers with a smile.

 

"To be clear the next time, you or I meet someone. You're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. Understood?" Bill smiles.

 

"Labels, now that is scary." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he squeezes Autumn.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she closes her eyes.

 

-

"If you fall asleep, I promise I'll still be here." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn doesn't answer, as she fights the urge to start crying again.

 

\--

Even though Autumn didn't want to admit it. She really needs Bill sometimes, especially right now.

 

\--

"Thank you Bill." Autumn whispers.

 

"I love you Autumn." Bill smiles.

 

"I love you too." Autumn says, before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate myself for this... (I say as I laugh at myself, and I'm playing "Ashes" by Celine Dion in the background (Deadpool 2 motion picture soundtrack).)
> 
> "So beat it Spider-Man!" XD


	149. Monkey thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be, kind of a smooth over spot. I wanted it to be funny/obnoxious.... but I think it kind of fell flat of that. So I'm sorry I tried my best, I was still tired after helping my nephew and my friend when I wrote this.  
> I kept it because I wanted something that broke the tension.

After a lousy four hour nap. A little monster, sneaks into Autumn's room and climbs on her bed.

 

\---

Autumn rubs her face as she wakes up. She feels the bed move, and the blankets being pulled. Forcing Autumn to sit up awake.

 

\--

"You little-" Autumn sighs, rolling her eyes.

 

-

Monkey stares at Autumn, and he smiles sweetly up at her.

 

-

"Come here you brat." Autumn giggles, pulling monkey into her arms.

 

-

Autumn lies on her back, with monkey lying on top of her.

 

-

Monkey's head is resting on Autumn's breasts.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she rubs monkey's back.

 

\--

"He couldn't resist stealing you?" Bill mumbles.

 

-

Autumn looks over at Bill, to see him starting to wake up.

 

-

"My babies always come first." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Monkey smiles as Autumn's chest wiggles under his head.

 

-

Bill snorts as he rolls onto his back.

 

-

"Okay we have to get up. Because that's just- no..." Autumn laughs at herself.

 

-

Autumn hugs monkey, as she gets up with him.

 

-

"Let's go see Grandma." Autumn smiles, as she walks to the door.

 

"Wait- wait- wait..." Bill says, as he quickly gets up.

 

-

Autumn turns to Bill, ready to question him but then it clicks.

 

\--

"N-n-n-n-no!" Autumn laughs, as she tries getting away.

 

-

Bill quickly reaches the door, pushing it shut.

 

-

"Shit!" Autumn laughs, as she runs around Bill.

 

-

Bill tries reaching for Autumn, barely grabbing the sleeve of her shirt.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she climbs on to the bed.

 

-

"You realize you have, nowhere to go right?" Bill smiles.

 

"Yeah but I have a monkey shield." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Bill tries reaching across the bed. But Autumn quickly jumps off.

 

-

Autumn stumbles into her dresser. Knocking over her glass dolphins, and bruising her side. It was better than monkey getting hurt.

 

\--

Monkey meanwhile, is giggling as he clings to Autumn.

 

\--

Bill quickly stands, and he corners Autumn by the door. (He literally corners her.)

 

-

Autumn's forced to let her back hit the wall. Instead of squishing her monkey, leaving her defenseless. She cringes from the pain in her side.

 

-

Bill starts to close the space, between him and Autumn.

 

-

"No!" Autumn yells, as she laughs.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Monkey!" Autumn laughs, as she tries hiding behind him.

 

-

Monkey sits up in Autumn's arms, and he tries pushing Bill back.

 

-

Bill looks down at monkey's hand on his chest.

 

-

Monkey has a determined look on his face.

 

\--

"Alright I give up. I can't over power the monkey." Bill tosses his hands.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes with a smile.

 

-

Monkey looks at Autumn as he smiles.

 

-

"My hero." Autumn giggles, as she kisses monkey's cheek.

 

-

Monkey giggles embarrassed.

 

-

Bill steps back as he chuckles.

 

\---

"Why don't you go up to grandma? Auntie will be right behind you." Autumn smiles, as she sets Monkey down.

 

-

Monkey nods as Autumn pats his butt.

 

-

Bill shakes his head as monkey leaves.

 

\--

"Uh Bill about-"

 

"We can take it slow, I have a lot to learn." Bill nods.

 

"Thanks." Autumn sighs.


	150. Who the fuck are you?

Shortly after sending monkey upstairs. Bill and Autumn follow him into the kitchen.

 

\----

"Hi Bill." Audrey smiles.

 

"Hi." Bill smiles.

 

"Bill." Daniel nods.

 

-

Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, at how awkward things got.

 

\--

"Hey Autumn." Ashley says, crossing her arms.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn hesitates.

 

"Do you have a forehead fetish?" Ashley asks, making herself laugh.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"Onalaska." Audrey tisks.

 

-

The sliding door opens, before Ashley can respond.

 

-

"Danny?" Autumn says, confused upon seeing her little brother.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Danny asks Bill.

 

-

Bill stares at Danny wide eyed.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley, double over in laughter.

 

-

"Language!" Audrey scolds.

 

-

Daniel snickers.

 

-

"Sorry mom, but seriously who is he?" Danny laughs.

 

"Danny this is Bill. Bill that's my little brother." Autumn introduces them.

 

"Hi." Danny offers his hand.

 

"Hi I'm your sister's-" Bill hesitates.

 

"Boyfriend." Autumn blurts out. She mentally kicks herself, for saying that too quickly.

 

"Oh..." Danny teasingly laughs.

 

\--

Autumn walks over to Ashley to hide.

 

\--

Bill smiles as he shakes Danny's hand.

 

-

Danny tries twisting Bill's wrist, to see if he's a submissive personality.

 

-

"Danny, stop it!" Audrey slaps Danny's hand.

 

"Sorry." Danny smiles, as he lets go of Bill's hand.

 

-

Bill nods confused.

 

-

"Oh my God." Autumn mumbles.

 

-

Ashley snickers.


	151. He's going to learn today!

"So I hear there's drama. Who started it?" Danny asks.

 

"Smooth." Autumn whispers to herself.

 

-

Ashley laughs, as she puts her arm around Autumn.

 

-

"I called Marvel, a popcorn movie." Bill sheepishly admits.

 

"Well it does sell a lot of tickets, people do buy popcorn, and almost always enjoy them." Danny says logically.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley roll their eyes.

 

-

"Well it really offended your sister, and her friend." Bill looks down at his feet.

 

"We grew up with Marvel and DC. Obviously she would be offended by the comment." Danny nods.

 

"I didn't find out, until after I said it." Bill sighs.

 

"Sissy, did you give him the black eye?" Danny smirks.

 

"You know I did." Autumn giggles.

 

"Did you take him back, is that why he's still here?" Daniel asks.

 

"Um-"

 

"She's working on it. Because Bill's about to-" Ashley laughs annoyed. "Oh he's about to learn today."

 

-

Audrey shakes her head with a smile.

 

-

Bill nervously stares at Ashley.

 

-

"Have a seat Bill, so we can have a chat." Ashley forces a smile.

 

"Be nice." Audrey warns.

 

"I'll try- I'll try." Ashley nods.

 

-

Audrey takes monkey, KC, and Daniel into the living room.


	152. Talk 2

"Do you want to be here for this?" Ashley asks Danny.

 

"Sure." Danny nods.

 

"Then let’s talk." Ashley nods.

 

-

Danny and Ashley sit across from Autumn and Bill at the table.

 

\--

"So where do we start? Danny did you want to start?" Ashley asks.

 

"No be my guest." Danny shakes his head.

 

"Bill." Ashley sighs, staring him dead in the eye. "Meeting Deadpool yesterday-"

 

"Excuse me?" Audrey shouts, as she runs into the kitchen.

 

-

Ashley and Autumn giggle.

 

-

"We met Deadpool yesterday." Autumn nods.

 

"Without me? Rude!" Audrey shakes her head.

 

"Sorry, I guess I need to learn who everyone likes." Bill cringes.

 

\--

"Anyway-" Ashley giggles, as Audrey goes back into the living room.

 

-

Autumn clears her throat.

 

-

"Although that was a sweet gesture. But sweet gestures, only go so far. I'm afraid it wasn't enough, to make up for what you said." Ashley says honestly.

 

"I understand that-"

 

"Do you?" Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

"Yes. I would like to better understand, what Marvel means to all of you. I saw a whole new side of Autumn yesterday. I want to see more of that!" Bill urges.

 

"Danny?" Ashley looks at Autumn's brother.

 

-

"Sissy and I grew up with _X-Men, Batman and Robin, Harley Quinn and the Joker, Superman, Spider-Man and friends, The Justice League_ -"

 

-

Bill's jaw drops.

 

-

"To just name a few cartoons, and live action movies." Autumn stops Danny as she giggles.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

"I think _X-Men_? Right, _X-Men_?" Danny asks.

 

"Yep." Autumn nods.

 

"Are Autumn's favorite. Her favorite superhero growing up was-"

 

" _Flash_!" Audrey yells from the living room.

 

-

Bill glances at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"She wears her _Flash_ hoodie and T-shirt almost constantly, she's always watching _X-Men_ , she's always quoting the _Avengers_ , and _Deadpool_ is her comfort food." Danny laughs.

 

"It's true." Autumn nods.

 

-

Bill looks down at the table.


	153. Talk 3

"What we're getting at is. Marvel is our home." Ashley sighs.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip.

 

-

"Marvel's the only place that felt like home, when home wasn't home for us. Autumn and I were so excited, and happy with _Deadpool_. Because we felt comfortable with him! He felt like home, in our hearts." Ashley explains.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Ashley.

 

-

Bill rests his hand on Autumn's thigh.

 

-

"We could feel like ourselves with _Deadpool_. He wouldn't judge us, he'd make us feel we belonged and we were loved. He would accept how weird we are. We could openly fangirl around him." Ashley adds.

 

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Bill asks.

 

"Well your popcorn comment. Doesn't exactly, work in your favor." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Bill nods.

 

-

"Bill, I would love to include you in my Marvel habits. But I understand, that it doesn't interest you. You're a "normal" person, while I still believe in heroes." Autumn begins. “If you're not into the superheroes. Then you're just not into them. I'm not going to force my life onto you."

 

"I want you to include me!" Bill says, as he squeezes Autumn's thigh.

 

"Then you can't make anymore, popcorn comments!" Ashley snaps.

 

"You have to be open minded to it. Even if you're unable, to understand everything." Danny nods.

 

"I don't want you to judge me. I need to feel that you're accepting of me, that you love my geek side, and you won't mock me." Autumn chocks on her words a little.

 

"I can do all of that." Bill nods, as he looks Autumn in the eye.

 

\--

"Okay how about a test?" Ashley challenges.

 

"Sissy, how much do you love _Deadpool_?" Danny chuckles.

 

"Oh uh..." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Come on... You know you want to talk." Ashley teases.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she blushes.


	154. Gushing over Deadpool

"Come on..." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn puts her hands in her lap. She bumps Bill's arm, and she nervously laughs.

 

-

"Your hand is on my thigh! Oh my God..." Autumn closes her eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" Ashley looks under the table.

 

-

Bill removes his hand.

 

-

Danny laughs at Bill's blush.

 

\--

"Uh... Anyway..." Autumn coughs out a laugh.

 

-

Ashley glares at Bill, before she looks at Autumn.

 

-

"But Ryan or _Deadpool_ \- well both." Autumn giggles. "God they're just so yummy!"

 

"Yes!" Ashley smiles.

 

-

Danny rolls his eyes.

 

-

Bill leans away from Autumn.

 

-

"Ryan has the same sense of humor as me, he's an amazing husband and father, and he’s such a gentle person... I mean he's perfect, regardless of his faults! Ryan is goals." Autumn dreamily sighs.

 

"Accurate!" Ashley nods.

 

-

Autumn takes Bill's hand, she pulls his arm around her waist, and she holds his hand.

 

-

Bill smiles slightly.

 

" _Deadpool_ makes me so happy! I really- I-I can't explain it but he does. Monkey and I watch him for weeks on end. I never get sick of it!" Autumn smiles.

 

-

Ashley giggles as her friend gushes about _Deadpool_.

 

-

Danny shakes his head.

 

-

Bill listens intently.

 

-

"Oh! Monkey, he loves Deadpool! Now I understand, its "wrong" to show a toddler _Deadpool_. But I don't care, monkey giggles every time and it melts my heart!" Autumn smiles giddily. "I love the fact that my monkey. Loves _Deadpool_ and the _Avengers_. It makes me a proud Auntie."

 

-

Ashley smiles.

 

\--

Autumn looks at Ashley, Danny, and Bill.

 

\--

"Sorry I probably said too much. I shouldn't have-" Autumn starts shutting down.

 

"No- no I loved it." Bill reassures Autumn.

 

-

Autumn sheepishly looks at Bill.

 

-

"It was okay for you to gush. I mean I love _Deadpool_ as much as you do! Ryan is bae!" Ashley giggles.

 

"It's better to be open, than to hide sissy." Danny nods.

 

"Why are you even here?" Autumn narrows her eyes at Danny.

 

-

Bill, Danny, Ashley, and Autumn start laughing.


	155. Get weird

"I wanted most of my kid’s home." Audrey says, as she stands behind Danny.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks curious.

 

"Bill needs a dose of shock. So he better understands the family, he's going to be joining." Audrey smiles.

 

-

Bill looks at Autumn confused.

 

-

"Mom... Uh-" Autumn scoffs out a laugh.

 

"I think it's a great idea." Ashley nods.

 

"We don't have your older siblings. We also don't have their kids. But this is a good start." Daniel agrees as he enters the kitchen.

 

"Things are going to get violent." Danny smirks.

 

"You hit me, and you know I'll end you!" Autumn warns.

 

"No hitting!" Audrey warns.

 

"Do I get a say?" Bill nervously laughs.

 

"Nope! Get ready for things to get weird!" Ashley laughs, as she gets up from the table.

 

-

Bill glances at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head with a smile.

 

\----

"Baby go put on a sweat shirt. You look cold." Audrey suggests with a smile.

 

"You mean a straight jacket?" Autumn laughs, as she walks into the living room.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn grabs her black zip up hoodie, she puts it on backwards, and she proceeds to zip it up while walking into the kitchen.

 

-

Danny rolls his eyes at Autumn.

 

\--

"What are you-? Do you need help?" Bill laughs.

 

"Nope I do this all the time." Autumn says, as she gets the zipper to her shoulders.

 

-

Audrey lightly shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn reaches over her shoulder, she pulls the hoodie up, and then she fully zips it up.

 

-

"Tada!" Autumn smiles proudly. "It almost feels like, someone's hugging you."

 

"But it isn't finished yet!" Danny says, as he grabs Autumn's arms.

 

"No! Get off! Stop!" Autumn laughs, as she tries fighting Danny.

 

-

Danny struggles to tie, Autumn's sleeves behind her back.


	156. Sibling fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure "normal" siblings don't do this. But my little brother and I, occasionally beat each other up. He always walks away pissed at me, and I hit harder than he does.

"Get off!" Autumn shouts, as she pushes Danny back.

 

-

Danny trips over Annabell's toy.

 

-

Annabell barks, as Autumn turns around.

 

-

"Don't!" Audrey warns her kids.

 

\--

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Danny puts his fists up, and then he punches Autumn in the side.

 

-

"Ow!" Autumn growls annoyed.

 

-

Danny punches Autumn again.

 

\--

Audrey tosses her hands.

 

\--

"That's it!" Autumn tries punching Danny.

 

\--

Daniel sighs as he shakes his head.

 

\--

Danny grabs Autumn's wrist, putting her arm over his shoulder, and he tries rolling her off his back.

 

-

Autumn maintains her footing, just barely, and she hits the footstool.

 

-

Bill stares at the fighting siblings.

 

-

Annabell continues barking at her kids.

 

-

Autumn gets up ignoring, the carpet burn on her knee.

 

-

"Danny stop, you know your sister-"

 

-

Autumn stands in front of Danny angry.

 

-

Danny holds up his fists, baiting Autumn.

 

-

Autumn punches Danny hard, in the side.

 

-

Danny gets annoyed, that Autumn hit him back. So he tries hitting her again.

 

-

Autumn gets in four punches, before Danny dramatically falls to the floor.

 

-

"Okay enough!" Audrey yells, as Danny tries to kick Autumn.

 

-

Autumn steps on Danny's foot.

 

-

"Ow!" Danny shouts angrily.

 

"Danny you know you can't take your sister. Now stop both of you!" Audrey shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn smirks as she gets off Danny's foot.

 

\--

"Bill those are my kids, in their purest form. Granted they don't always fight... But when they do, it looks like that." Audrey sighs.

 

"But why-?"

 

"Danny always forgets, his sister hits harder than he does. His older brother is the same way, with their big sister." Audrey shakes her head.

 

-

Bill nods, but he's still a bit confused.

 

-

"Don't worry about baby. She can always hold her own." Audrey giggles.

 

"I think that's enough shock therapy, for tonight." Ashley laughs, at Bill's face.

 

"Good idea. Danny you'll have to take the couch. You know where the pillows and blankets are." Audrey nods, as she takes monkey to bed.

 

"Night guys." Ashley says, as she, Daniel, and KC go to bed.

 

-

Bill hesitates to get up, and follow Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she goes down to her room.


	157. "Science"

Once in her room, Autumn turns on her TV. She walks over to the bed, and she lies on her stomach.

 

\--

Bill enters the bedroom, ten minutes after Autumn.

 

\----

"I almost thought, you were staying at a hotel." Autumn teases, she doesn't look at Bill.

 

"That was a lot to take in." Bill admits.

 

"You think that, is as far as this goes?" Autumn laughs, as she looks at Bill.

 

"What- what do you mean?" Bill asks.

 

"It just getting started. You haven't even scratched the surface." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn, while his brain comes with a million different scenarios.

 

\--

"Alright, you want another example? Hold up your hand." Autumn says, as she kneels on the bed.

 

"Why?" Bill asks, holding up his left hand.

 

"Jesus your hands are huge!" Autumn laughs, as she holds her hand up to Bill's.

 

-

Bill chuckles.

 

-

"So obviously my hand is small. Especially in comparison to you." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Bill nods.

 

-

"So when I put my own hand, on my boob. I cover the nipple, but I barely hold the cleavage." Autumn nonchalantly demonstrates.

 

"Why-?" Bill nervously laughs.

 

"Like you haven't noticed my big breasts." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I-I- uh-"

 

"Bet you thought of this too." Autumn laughs, as she takes Bill's hand.

 

-

Bill blushes.

 

-

"Yeah I figured you'd be able to, get a good hold." Autumn nods, as she holds Bill's hand over her breast.

 

-

Bill looks around the room nervously.

 

-

"I mean most of the cleavage just-" Autumn looks up at Bill, and she starts laughing.

 

"What?" Bill asks, looking down at Autumn.

 

"Is this too much for you?" Autumn asks, as she continues to laugh.

 

"No-no it's just-" Bill shrugs.

 

\--

"Sorry. Just mark it down for science." Autumn shrugs, as she pushes Bill's hand away.

 

"Science?" Bill asks, clearing his throat.

 

"Yeah. Like studying... Oh I don't know, someone's lips. Leaving you wondering, what it would be like to kiss them. When people ask why you're doing that. You just tell them, it's for science." Autumn shrugs, as she lies on her stomach again.

 

"So anything, can be for science?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah, basically." Autumn nods, as she looks at the TV.

 

-

Bill shrugs as he sits on the bed next to Autumn, he rests his hand on the back of her thigh, and he slides his hand up.

 

-

"Hey! You know I'm not afraid to hit you!" Autumn rolls onto her side, and holds up her fist.

 

"It was for science." Bill holds his hands up defensively.

 

-

Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

-

Bill laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a week... Margret wanted to write it, and I almost didn't. But I had to do think a lot about this... and well Margret convinced me. (don't talk me)


	158. Are we okay?

Autumn turns to the TV again.

 

-

"How hard did your brother hit you?" Bill asks.

 

"He didn't leave a physical bruise. But he definitely, bruised my hip bone." Autumn says, as she lifts her shirt.

 

"Why does he hit you?" Bill asks.

 

"Because he's my little brother, and I'm his sister." Autumn shrugs. "It's not like we were physically abused... And this is the only life we knew. It's just normal sibling stuff."

 

-

Bill nods, he doesn't want to push it.

 

-

"Why? Are you too freaked out now?" Autumn asks, not looking at Bill.

 

"Do you want me to be?" Bill asks, as he lies on his side next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn looks at Bill, from the corner of her eye.

 

-

"I really feel like, this is one big test. That all of you, if not just you... Are looking for me to fail." Bill answers honestly.

 

-

Autumn pushes Bill onto his back, she puts her arm across his midsection, and she leans on him.

 

-

"It's not that we're looking for you to fail. It's that we want to know your limit." Autumn shrugs, as she looks down at Bill.

 

"I know, you love pushing my buttons." Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

\---

"Are you and I, okay?" Bill asks, as he holds up his left hand.

 

"For the most part." Autumn shrugs, as she holds Bill's hand. "I still don't think you'll stay, once this is over."

 

-

Bill smiles.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"You keep looking at my lips when you talk." Bill chuckles.

 

"Alright get off me, now you're making up lies." Autumn says, as she tries taking her hand back.

 

"You know I'm not lying." Bill laughs. "I've seen this internal battle before in you."

 

"I don't know what you mean." Autumn lies.

 

"Yeah you do. You want to still be-"

 

"Salty as fuck, because I am!" Autumn laughs.

 

"But you also want something else. That will force you cave..." Bill chuckles.

 

"You're an idiot." Autumn rolls her eyes.


	159. About what you said...

Bill continues to smile.

 

-

"Oh don't act smug, I didn't prove you right." Autumn scoffs.

 

"You also didn't prove me wrong." Bill shrugs.

 

"Well not acting on it, proves you wrong." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

"I guess you got me there." Bill shrugs again.

 

\--

Autumn's stomach suddenly turns sour. She wants to be far from Bill.

 

\--

"What?" Bill asks, noticing the change.

 

"I just thought about, what you said earlier." Autumn looks away from Bill.

 

-

Bill has to think about what he said.

 

-

"I mean during the fight." Autumn says, as she tries pulling away.

 

"Autumn I didn't-"

 

"Don't text book apologize. Actually don't even apologize. Just leave me alone." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Bill tighten his hold on Autumn's hand, he wraps his arm around her waist, and he holds her still.

 

-

Autumn stares at Bill annoyed.

 

-

"I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to say that. I would never say that to you! It just came out, because I was angry. It was wrong, it was a lie, and I didn't mean to hurt you." Bill explains.

 

"I don't want to talk about this." Autumn says, as she tries getting free.

 

"Autumn look at me." Bill demands.

 

-

Autumn stops fighting, but she stares at the wall.

 

-

"Autumn." Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

Autumn holds her stare on the wall.

 

-

"Autumn..." Bill chuckles, as he touches her cheek.

 

-

Autumn glares at Bill.

 

-

"You're stubborn till the end." Bill teases.

 

-

Autumn starts to look away from Bill.

 

-

"No-no-no let me see, those beautiful brown eyes." Bill says, as he maintains eye contact.

 

-

Autumn sighs bored.

 

-

"I love you." Bill smiles.

 

"Is that it?" Autumn scoffs.

 

-

Bill chuckles.

 

-

"I hate you." Autumn laughs, rolling her eyes.

 

"Jag älskar dig." Bill smiles, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn kisses back.

 

-

Bill starts to pull away.

 

-

"I love you too, you big idiot." Autumn says, against Bill's lips.

 

-

Bill laughs, as Autumn gives him a peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my excuse... uh... I finished "Haven" based on Stephen King's "Colorado Kid" (I've been on a Stephen King, kick again but for shows this time). Uh... anyway, that made me cry a few times. Then Margret put on "Atomic Blonde", and my sleep deprived/tearful/just stupid ass self wrote this...


	160. "Feels"

"Go on and say it." Autumn says, as she looks away from Bill.

 

"What? That I was right, and you caved." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

"Why would I do that?" Bill asks with a laugh.

 

"Oh really, who's full of shit now?" Autumn laughs.

 

\--

Bill rolls Autumn onto her back, he's still holding her hand, and he's now on top of her.

 

-

"Like that would fool me." Autumn giggles.

 

\--

Bill smiles down at Autumn.

 

-

"Stop!" Autumn whines, covering her face.

 

"What?" Bill asks.

 

"I hate when you look at me like that." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Like what?" Bill furrows his brow.

 

"Like that! Like you are right now!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"What? I was just thinking, how beautiful you are and-"

 

"No shut up with your feels." Autumn makes a disgusted face.

 

"I'm lucky to have you. Even though you gave me a black eye." Bill continues.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"I really want to kiss you." Bill shrugs.

 

"You're gross." Autumn sticks out her tongue.

 

"Oh yeah?" Bill raises his eyebrows.

 

"Uh-"

 

-

Bill starts peppering Autumn's face with kisses.

 

-

"No! Stop!" Autumn screams, as she laughs.

 

-

Bill gets pushed back, forcing him to stop, and he starts laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hate myself for this later... Margret is very proud


	161. Immature Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed last weekend. It was a family thing... and today isn't my day to post. But if I keep these chapters any longer, I'll regret them and hit delete lol

"Hey. You know what, we should do?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Stop before it goes any further." Bill rolls his eyes.

 

"Exactly." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Bill sighs annoyed, as he rolls off of Autumn.

 

-

"I know you hate this. Sorry." Autumn shrugs.

 

"No it's fine." Bill shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she turns on " _Kiss the Girls_ ".

 

\---

Bill lies on his side, his head propped up by his hand, and his elbow pushing against his pillow.

 

-

Autumn lies in front of Bill.

 

-

Bill wraps his free arm, around Autumn's stomach.

 

-

Autumn rests her hand on Bill's.

 

\----

Halfway through the movie, _Morgan Freeman's character. Is talking to a suspect. He asks the suspect, if he knows any of the missing girls._

 

_-_

_Annoyed the suspect responds. "That's not my style. But I have met this one before." The suspect says, pointing to a girl's picture. "I've had her before, in about 75 different positions."_

 

_\--_

Autumn gasps, before she starts laughing.

 

-

"What?" Bill asks confused, with a slight chuckle.

 

"75? What is he super flexible or something?" Autumn asks as she laughs.

 

"Why is that so funny?" Bill asks.

 

-

Autumn offers her hand over her shoulder.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn.

 

-

"Shake my hand stupid." Autumn laughs.

 

"Okay." Bill says, as he shakes Autumn's hand.

 

"Hi, immature virgin. Nice to meet you, Mr. Experienced." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes with a smile.


	162. Make you blush

"Do you know 75, different positions?" Autumn asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

"Uh-"

 

-

"Do you prefer to be, on top or bottom?" Autumn asks.

 

"I don't think it matters?" Bill nervously laughs.

 

"Really? I think you're more of a top." Autumn says, as she rolls onto her back.

 

"Why do you say that?" Bill asks.

 

"Just going off " _Hemlock Grove_ ". I think you prefer to be in control. That you like pleasuring whoever you're with. Not that you mind, getting pleasured from time to time." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Wow..." Bill chuckles.

 

"Just an observation." Autumn giggles.

 

-

"Are you sure, you're a virgin?" Bill jokes.

 

"Oh I'm sure. Believe me, I get asked that a lot. Because apparently there's a stereotype. That virgins are shy, giggly, uncomfortable talking or even seeing or thinking about sex, and just so precious." Autumn rolls her eyes. "I've watched porn a few times, I've watched a lot of horror or any other movie or TV show that has sex in it, and I have random moments that I just openly talk to experienced people about sex."

 

"So you're just asking my experience?" Bill asks.

 

"No, I'm just looking to make you blush." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Bill shakes his head.

 

-

"Speaking of you being on top. My other evidence, you like being in that position. Is you use your thigh, to help spread the female's legs." Autumn says, as she spreads an invisible person's legs.

 

"You do realize I was acting, right?" Bill chuckles, with a slight blush.

 

"I know, but that doesn't mean. You didn't use any personal, preferences to help sell it." Autumn shrugs.

 

"So you're saying, I'm like Roman in bed?" Bill asks.

 

"It's the only character basis I have. Oh wait... No there's that Swedish movie, you did as a kid. But that you "received" a blow job, and took your "girlfriend" from behind." Autumn laughs.

 

"Why are you laughing now?" Bill chuckles.

 

"You pouted so hard... When you almost didn't get any... Boy that's life imitating art, right now!" Autumn teases.

 

"I told you-"

 

"I know, I'm joking." Autumn shakes her head.


	163. Roman vs Bill

"Are you like Roman, in bed?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'm sure I have something, in common with him." Bill shrugs.

 

\--

"Alright, Roman." Autumn snorts. "How would you handle, a virgin?"

 

-

Bill leans closer to Autumn, he has a strange intensity in his eyes, and he maintains eye contact.

 

-

Autumn holds a poker face.

 

-

"I would break you. You'd be screaming my name, until your voice became hoarse. I'd take you in every, or any position I wanted." "Roman" says, as he strokes Autumn's cheek.

 

-

Autumn shivers suddenly. Making her and Bill laugh.

 

-

"I don't know where that reaction came from." Autumn says, as she laughs.

 

"I'm sure most people, would have that reaction." Bill chuckles.

 

\--

"So how about, actual Bill? Same question." Autumn giggles.

 

"Haven't I done enough already?" Bill asks.

 

"How sexually frustrated are you?" Autumn asks with a giggle.

 

"I might start showering more." Bill laughs.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn laughs.

 

\--

"But honestly." Bill clears his throat.

 

-

Autumn holds in her giggles.

 

-

"I'd take my time, I'd make sure you're comfortable, and I'd want you to enjoy the experience." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

-

"We would obviously test your theory. Because I'm pretty sure, you want to be on top. I would probably get off, on watching you." Bill chuckles.

 

"Oh god." Autumn mumbles, with a blush and she covers her face.

 

"You opened the door." Bill shrugs.

 

"Yeah you walked through it alright." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"How about we call it a night. Since you're so bashful." Bill teases.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn sarcastically laughs.

 

-

Bill smiles as he wraps his arm around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn lies on her side, with her back to Bill, and she closes her eyes.

 

\--

"Did I forget to mention. That the part of Roman in me." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn doesn't respond. She keeps her eyes closed.

 

-

"I'd give you maybe, three hickies. In only places I could see... and I've been dying, to bite you. To see how much you really enjoy it." Bill whispers in Autumn's ear.

 

"Shut up, and go to sleep!" Autumn growls.

 

-

Bill chuckles as he closes his eyes.


	164. Help...

The next morning Autumn wakes up before Bill. She's upstairs helping her mom, Ashley, KC, and monkey make breakfast. While everyone else is still asleep.

 

\----

"So what did you do last night?" Ashley asks, as she flips a pancake.

 

"Watched a movie. Why?" Autumn shrugs, as she cuts up watermelon.

 

"I heard a lot of giggling last night." Ashley smirks.

 

"Oh... Uh..." Autumn blushes. "We- we- we were just talking."

 

"Is that what they call it?" Ashley teases.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"I'm kidding. I know you wouldn't, in mom's house." Ashley laughs.

 

"Wouldn't what in my house?" Audrey asks, as she takes a piece of melon.

 

"Nothing mom." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"You both may be adults, but you better not have sex in my house." Audrey sternly states.

 

"Oh my God..." Autumn mumbles.

 

-

Ashley nervously laughs.

 

-

"Just saying." Audrey shrugs, as she sets the table.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head.

 

\---

Ashley finishes the pancakes, just as the guys wake up.

 

-

"Morning Bill." Audrey smiles.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley look up at Bill.

 

-

"Morning." Bill sleepily smiles.

 

"Hey Bill." Ashley laughs.

 

-

Bill looks at Ashley, and then Autumn confused.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Girls are you done? Because mom is starving!" Audrey sighs.

 

"Yeah we're done." Ashley giggles, as she plates the last pancake.

 

-

Autumn grabs the bowl of watermelon, and the plate of bacon.

 

-

Ashley and Autumn, set everything on the table.

 

\--

After breakfast Danny stares at Autumn.

 

\---

"What?" Autumn asks, getting annoyed.

 

"We should go see Dad today." Danny suggests.

 

-

Autumn wants to throw up her meal.

 

-

Bill looks up, as Autumn turns white as a ghost.

 

-

"It would be a late birthday thing. Maybe go out for lunch or something? I told him I was coming over. But I really think you should go with me." Danny explains.

 

-

Autumn pleadingly looks over at Audrey.

 

-

Audrey opens her mouth to speak. But Danny sighs loudly, annoyed.

 

-

"Just go for a little while." Audrey nods, trying to keep the peace.

 

-

Autumn wants to cry. She feels betrayed, that her mom would even agree to this.

 

-

"Uh actually-" Ashley tries to interject.

 

"I could go with you." Bill suggests.

 

"Bill-" Autumn starts to shake her head.

 

"It was supposed to be, just the kids." Danny sighs.

 

"I think Bill should go. Is Liza meeting you?" Audrey smiles.

 

"I could ask her, she wanted to spend time together." Danny nods.

 

"Then it's settled." Audrey nods.

 

-

Autumn glances over at Ashley and Daniel.


	165. Donor's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of this chapters may be short and otherwise bland. It was harder than I thought, to write down my actual experience in this situation.

Around noon Danny picks up Liza, he drives the two of them to his dad's, and Bill and Autumn drive separately.

 

\----

"You know, you really don't have to be here Bill." Autumn sighs.

 

"Why? I've sort of met him before." Bill shrugs.

 

"Oh god I want to vomit." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

Bill follows Danny into a trailer park, he parks behind him, and then they get out of the car.

 

\--

"Too late now." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Danny walks over to Autumn and Bill.

 

-

"Looks like Dad isn't here." Danny states.

 

"He knew you were coming, right?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah I text him, that I was coming at this time." Danny nods.

 

"Well now what?" Autumn shrugs.

 

"I have a key, let's go inside." Danny suggests.

 

"Might as well." Autumn nods.

 

-

Danny leads Liza into the trailer.

 

-

Autumn takes Bill's hand. She leads him into the trailer.

 

\--

Autumn's scrunches her nose up in disgust. She always forgets how strong, her dad's house stinks of smoke.

 

\--

"Oh god it's worse inside." Autumn mumbles.

 

-

Bill squeezes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Danny and Liza sit on the couch. While Autumn and Bill share a chair.


	166. I forgot

A half hour later, Autumn's anxiety is starting to overwhelm her, and her dad still hasn't shown up.

 

\----

The screen door opens, followed by the door, and someone walks inside.

 

\---

"You're not dad." Danny rolls his eyes.

 

"Dad's not here yet? Guess I'm not late then." Autumn and Danny's older brother laughs.

 

"That's Jr." Autumn mumbles to Bill.

 

"Hey." Jr waves.

 

"Hi." Bill nods.

 

"He your-?"

 

"Boyfriend. His name is Bill." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Cool. So where's dad?" Jr sighs.

 

"Knowing him, probably still at work." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

The doors open, and in walks... Their dad.

 

\--

Autumn's heart aches, her hands start to sweat, and she starts shaking in fear.

 

-

Bill wraps his arms around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn jumps, she forgot Bill was even there.

 

-

"Shit... I forgot you guys were coming." Donor chuckles annoyed.

 

"Some of us, have been here for a half hour." Danny shrugs.

 

"Yeah I was finishing something at work. Let me shower quick." Donor says, as he walks to his back bedroom.

 

-

Autumn wants to shrink away in the corner.

 

\---

"So Danny, anything new going on?" Jr asks, awkwardly trying to create small talk.

 

"No, not really." Danny shakes his head.

 

-

Jr nods as everyone gets on their phones.

 

\----

Twenty minutes later, and donor exits his room showers and changed.

 

\---

"Look at you guys. All of you on your God damn phones." Donor shakes his head, while he puts on his boots.

 

-

Autumn nervously puts her phone away.

 

-

"So where are we going?" Jr asks.

 

"I suppose, you guys want Chinese." Donor rolls his eyes.

 

"Well dad, this is your late birthday lunch... So it's actually whatever you want." Danny sheepishly says.

 

"Well let's go to the Chinese place downtown." Donor says, as he stands up.

 

"Who's riding with who?" Jr asks.

 

"Uh-"

 

"Well I suppose your sister, needs to take off right away. So I'm sure she'll be driving herself." Donor shrugs.

 

-

Autumn looks down.

 

-

"Liza and I are riding together. We're going to the movies after this." Danny shrugs.

 

"I can drive you in my car dad." Jr offers.

 

"Alright let's go then." Donor says, as he's the first one out the door.

 

-

Jr, Danny, and Liza quickly follow.

 

\---

"He's a peach." Bill mumbles.

 

"We should really get going. Before he yells at me." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

-

Bill nods as he follows Autumn.


	167. The "real" side of Donor

In the Chinese restaurant, parking lot Autumn hesitates.

 

\---

"I'm right here." Bill says, as he takes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn weakly smiles.

 

-

"Let's get this over with." Bill nods.

 

"Yeah..." Autumn sighs.

 

\--

Autumn and Bill walk into the restaurant.

 

\----

The dinner consists of:

 

Danny, Liza, and Jr sitting close to donor. Leaving Autumn and Bill sitting away from everyone. Best showing, that Autumn's the outsider.

 

-

When Autumn gets a second plate. Her donor says to her, "Are you sure you should eat more?"

 

-

Autumn looks down and pokes her food.

 

-

Bill rests his hand on Autumn's thigh.

 

-

Donor laughs as he talks to Jr, Liza, and Danny. Autumn and Bill can't hardly hear him.

 

-

Autumn's feeling really left out.

 

\----

"So boy. You're dating Autumn huh?" Donor asks.

 

-

Autumn stares at the table in fear.

 

-

"You met her mother I'm assuming?" Donor asks.

 

"Yes and uh yes." Bill nods.

 

"So you've seen first-hand. Where Autumn gets, her bitchy attitude from then." Donor laughs.

 

-

Danny, Liza, and Jr all look down.

 

-

Autumn clenches her jaw.

 

-

"That doesn't sound like the women I know." Bill shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn starts telling herself not to cry.

 

-

"Bullshit." Donor scoffs. "It's her mother's fault, Autumn doesn't like me. She was turned against me!"

 

-

Bill doesn't respond.

 

-

"It's their mother's fault we're divorced. You can ask her yourself." Donor shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn glares at her donor.

 

-

"Please dad... Don't." Danny whispers.

 

-

Jr fidgets with his fork.

 

-

Liza and Bill exchange uncomfortable looks.

 

-

"I tried making the marriage work. But she wouldn't-"

 

"Stop!" Autumn snaps, fear runs through her body.

 

"Excuse me?" Donor says annoyed.

 

"Mom doesn't talk about you like this. Your son asked you to stop! You're embarrassing yourself." Autumn tries to calmly, reason with her donor.

 

"You expect me to think, your mom doesn't talk about me? Right, she's turned me toxic in your head!" Donor snaps.

 

"She didn't do that. You did!" Autumn whispers angrily.

 

"Why the hell are you even here? Did you really want to ruin my birthday lunch?" Donor shakes his head.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, hurt that he's blaming her.

 

"Maybe you should go home Autumn." Jr suggests.

 

"Unbelievable." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Autumn storms out of the restaurant.

 

-

Bill chases after Autumn.


	168. Needing mom

Autumn makes it to the car before Bill. She's breathing heavily, to keep herself from crying.

 

\----

"Autumn-"

 

"Just take me home! Please!" Autumn snaps.

 

-

Bill nods as he unlocks the car.

 

-

Autumn and Bill get in the car, and they drive home.

 

\--

At Audrey's, Autumn quickly gets out of the car.

 

\---

Bill puts the car in park, he turns it off, and then he follows Autumn inside.

 

\--

In the house Autumn finds Audrey.

 

\---

"Hi baby how-?"

 

-

Autumn can't hold in the tears.

 

-

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Audrey says, as she holds Autumn.

 

"He hasn't changed!" Autumn sobs.

 

"Let's talk downstairs." Audrey says, as she walks Autumn to her room.

 

-

Ashley frowns as Audrey and Autumn pass her.

 

-

"Poor Autumn." Daniel sighs.

 

"I wish she wouldn't have left." Ashley frowns.

 

\---

Bill enters the house, after Autumn and Audrey are in the basement.

 

\--

Ashley makes eye contact with Bill.

 

-

"I swear I tried my best to support her, I reminded her I was there, and I stood up for her!" Bill defends himself.

 

"Good. But I know how her donor is. That's why I tried helping her out of this." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"This is another dose of her reality." Daniel comments.

 

"Where is she? I really-"

 

"She's in her room with her mom. Wait for Audrey to come upstairs." Ashley suggests.

 

-

Bill nods.

 

-

"Bill, there's nothing you could've done." Daniel comments.

 

"Huh?" Bill asks, caught off guard.

 

"Her donor will always be an ass regardless." Ashley nods.

 

"Wasn't there something, I could've said to her?" Bill asks, feeling defeated.

 

"The last thing she needs, is faked sympathy!" Ashley snaps.

 

-

Bill stares at Ashley.

 

-

"Ashley has her own donor." Daniel says, as he wraps an arm around her.

 

-

Bill frowns.

 

\---

"Bill." Audrey says, walking upstairs

 

-

Bill turns to Audrey.

 

-

"You should go talk to baby. She needs you." Audrey nods.

 

"What if I-?"

 

"Just let her talk." Ashley suggests.

 

"Right." Bill sighs, as he walks downstairs.


	169. The "real" Autumn

Bill enters Autumn's bedroom. To find her lying on the bed, her face wet from tears, and she's curled into a ball on her side.

 

\----

"Sorry." Autumn mumbles.

 

"No I'm sorry. I feel like I barely helped you." Bill says, as he sits behind Autumn.

 

"You shouldn't have even been there." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Bill looks down.

 

-

"But I'm glad you were." Autumn says, looking over her shoulder.

 

"I love you." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Hey don't do that!" Bill sighs.

 

-

Autumn goes back to staring at the wall.

 

-

"Don't turn cold on me again. Talk to me." Bill says, as he holds Autumn.

 

"No... Don't touch me..." Autumn whines, as she starts to cry again.

 

"I'm here..." Bill whispers.

 

\--

"This is the real me. A scared little girl, whose father can't love her, and he's made every guy toxic." Autumn sobs.

 

-

Bill's heart sinks.

 

-

"I'm just waiting, for everyone to leave. Mom will admit she doesn't actually care, that Ashley is sick of my problems, and that you're only with me out of sympathy." Autumn shuts her eyes. "I push everyone away. Because I feel it's safer... It still hurts."

 

"I'm not going to leave you." Bill whispers.

 

"Don't say that, it's just a lie... Everyone leaves eventually." Autumn chokes.

 

"Hey, that's not a lie." Bill says, as he rolls Autumn onto her back.

 

-

Autumn keeps her eyes closed, tears rolling down her face, and Bill continues talking.

 

-

"I'm here for you, I'm trying to understand you, and I'm not giving up on us." Bill sternly states.

 

\--

"You know, the stupid thing is. I know donor doesn't love me. But I'm still reduced to the little girl... Begging for his attention, begging for someone to love me." Autumn says, opening her eyes.

 

"I love you." Bill whispers, looking Autumn in the eye.

 

-

Autumn sighs heavily, her lip quivering, and the tears continuing.

 

-

"Come here." Bill says, as he pulls Autumn close to him.

 

-

Autumn silently cries into Bill's chest.

 

-

"I'm ready to pick up the pieces." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn forces a laugh.


	170. Need to dry my face

Autumn feels exhausted, after shedding every tear she had. She pushes herself away from Bill.

 

\----

Bill looks at Autumn confused.

 

-

"I need to clean up my face. That's all I promise." Autumn sleepily, forces a smile.

 

"I'll change my shirt." Bill nods as he looks down.

 

"Oh I'm sorry." Autumn frowns.

 

-

Bill's shirt is wet from her tears, and slimly from her snot.

 

-

"What are boyfriends for?" Bill shrugs it off.

 

-

Autumn nods, as she gets up from the bed.

 

-

Bill sighs.

 

-

"Oh... Uh Bill..." Autumn stops in the doorway.

 

"Yeah?" Bill asks.

 

"I should mention, that when I'm feeling depressed." Autumn fidgets with her feet. "I find myself being clingy, and I don't like it."

 

"What do you mean?" Bill asks.

 

"It's not like I'm clingy, and I have to be near you every second. But clingy as in I'll randomly hug you, hold your hand, or I'll grab your shirt." Autumn explains. "I classify it as clingy. Because I'm normally distant."

 

"I don't mind clingy." Bill smiles.

 

"Right..." Autumn nods.

 

-

Autumn goes into the bathroom to wash her face.

 

\--

Bill stays in the bedroom.

 

\---

Autumn stares at her reflection. After drying her face.

 

-

"Why can't you just forget him? Why do you always have to cry? You're such an idiot." Autumn says angrily to herself.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head. As she goes back to her room.


	171. Mom's making you fat

Bill gets up from the bed, he takes off his shirt, and then he reaches in his suitcase for a new shirt.

 

\---

Autumn walks into the bedroom.

 

\---

Bill's back is to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn walks up behind Bill. She wraps her arms around him.

 

-

Bill smiles resting his hand on Autumn's.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn mumbles.

 

-

Bill pulls Autumn's hands down. While he turns to face her.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Bill.

 

-

"I love every side of you. I'll help you through anything. As long as you want me." Bill smiles, as he cups Autumn's face.

 

\--

Autumn starts giggling, as she looks at Bill.

 

-

"What?" Bill asks, with a smile.

 

"Mom's been fattening you up. I just noticed it in your face." Autumn smiles.

 

"I'm getting a little roll too." Bill admits with a chuckle.

 

"It looks like baby fat on you. It's so adorable." Autumn giggles. "I think I'm super exhausted..."

 

-

Bill laughs.

 

-

"We should go to bed." Autumn continues to giggle.

 

"Yeah we're going to bed." Bill nods.

 

-

Autumn smiles as they, walk over to the bed.

 

\---

Bill lies down on his side, with his arm around Autumn, and Autumn's back facing him.

 

-

"I'm sorry about tonight. But I am thankful you were there." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Bill moves Autumn's hair off her neck.

 

-

Autumn looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"That's definitely the last time. You're going through that again." Bill states. "I promise."

 

"That's an awfully big promise." Autumn sheepishly smiles.

 

"I accept the challenge." Bill nods.

 

"Goodnight." Autumn sighs, as she turns away.

 

"I love you." Bill whispers.

 

"How many times are you, going to say that?" Autumn asks.

 

"Until you start to believe it." Bill says, kissing Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn giggles, as she closes her eyes.


	172. Night time attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This is what goes on inside my head, during an anxiety/panic attack. If any part of an anxiety/panic attack triggers you, please... please... please! DO NOT READ THIS.  
> There will be a mention of cutting/killing myself. If that triggers you, PLEASE... PLEASE... PLEASE... PLEASE! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

During the night, Autumn tosses and turns. Too many emotions, and thoughts are keeping her awake.

 

\---

Autumn sighs heavily, realizing sleep has left her. Leaving her to stare at the ceiling.

 

-

"You move too much." Bill mumbles sleepily.

 

-

Autumn jumps, slightly startled.

 

-

"FUCK! I forgot you're there." Autumn laughs at herself.

 

"I thought you were a heavy sleeper?" Bill sighs, sleep trying to pull him back.

 

"I am. But I'm just so upset about everything." Autumn sighs annoyed.

 

"Do you want me to hold you?" Bill asks.

 

"No." Autumn laughs. "I'm good."

 

"Don't go there again." Bill mumbles.

 

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Autumn says, as she sits up.

 

"Where are you going?" Bill asks, trying to keep himself awake.

 

"The bathroom." The Autumn says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

"Don't take long." Bill sighs.

 

"Whatever." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Autumn quietly leaves her room, walks next door to her bathroom, and she sits on the edge of the tub.

 

\----

Now that she's alone, Autumn's anxiety is really setting in.

 

\---

Autumn's anxiety attack hits her fast. She feels like vomiting, but her stomach is empty.

 

-

Autumn tries to keep breathing normally. While her heart starts racing, and the worst of scenarios scream inside her head.

 

-

Autumn would rather feel anything, right now instead of this panic. She suddenly gets the urge. To grab a knife from the kitchen, and cut herself anywhere.

 

-

That's what she really wants, is to cut herself.

 

-

The idea of just ending everything! Is screaming the loudest, inside Autumn's head.

 

-

Autumn's stomach is insisting, she just needs to vomit. Then she can go back to sleep.

 

\--

A normal person, would be calling for help or taking their medicine. But Autumn knows she's perfectly fine. So she's not willing, to let someone help her through this. Even if all they have to do is, just talk to her... About anything, she just needs a distraction.

 

\--

Autumn starts to sweat, as she closes her eyes.

 

\----

"Hey..." Bill whispers.

 

-

Autumn jumps startled, and she falls into the empty tub.

 

\--

The sound of the shower curtain rustling, a loud thud, and shampoo bottles falling makes Bill jump.

 

\--

Bill turns on the bathroom light. He stares at Autumn confused.

 

-

Autumn's feet are hanging off the side of the tub, her head resting against the shower wall, and the shower curtain is in her lap.

 

-

"FUCK ME!" Autumn squints, and she cringes in pain.

 

"Are you okay?" Bill asks, trying not to laugh.

 

"No, I fucking hate you!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." Bill smiles, offering his hand.

 

"I don't need your help!" Autumn snaps, slapping Bill's hand away.

 

-

Bill stares at Autumn confused.

 

-

Autumn pulls herself out of the tub, while glaring at Bill.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Bill asks again. He knows Autumn's going to, push him away again.

 

"No I'm not fine! I hurt my back and I hit my head. Because of you!" Autumn snaps, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

"I didn't mean for you to fall. You were just gone too long. I wanted to see if you were okay." Bill shrugs, as he follows Autumn.

 

"I was, until you turned on the light." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Hey." Bill says, as he grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

"What?" Autumn sighs, stopping in the doorway of her bedroom.

 

"What happened in the bathroom?" Bill asks.

 

"I fell in the tub." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I mean before that." Bill sighs.

 

"Nothing. But I'm sore and tired. I'm going back to sleep." Autumn says, pulling her wrist free.

 

-

Bill let's it go for the night, as they both go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration off of this, from a weekend (or more) ago.   
> I was with my friend, and I was having an anxiety/panic attack. I didn't mention it to her, but I kind of wish I had... so that maybe she could've helped me. But I am so used to, not asking for help. So instead I stayed quiet the entire time, hoping I wouldn't vomit in her car (thankfully I didn't).   
> I still haven't mentioned this to her, but she's going to read this soon and know.
> 
> There is no rational or perfect way to write the attack itself. I just wrote what I honestly experience.


	173. The night before results

The next morning, Autumn wakes up in pain.

 

\--

There's something on Autumn's right side, that's causing her pain.

 

\--

Autumn looks down, to see Bill's arm across her side. He tries to pull her closer, causing her extreme pain.

 

\---

"Ow! Ow!" Autumn squeaks, as she shoves Bill off.

 

"Hm?" Bill wakes up confused.

 

-

Autumn jumps out of bed, and Steve lifts her shirt up.

 

-

"Fuck me!" Autumn hisses.

 

"I just woke up, but okay." Bill cheesily smiles.

 

-

Autumn turns around annoyed.

 

-

"What? That was funny." Bill chuckles, as he sits up on the bed.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Did I miss something?" Bill asks, as he rubs his eyes.

 

"Oh just this." Autumn says, lifting her shirt.

 

-

Bill's eyes widen, when he sees the bruise on Autumn's side/hip.

 

-

"Fuck it hurts." Autumn sighs.

 

"Come closer let me see it." Bill gestures to Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn walks around the bed, and over to Bill's side.

 

-

Bill takes a hold of Autumn's shirt, and he inspects her bruise.

 

-

"I probably fell funny, and hit the tub spout or something." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"How deep is the bruising?" Bill asks, as he pokes it.

 

"Ow!" Autumn squeals, as she slaps Bill's hand.

 

"Sorry." Bill smiles.

 

"Jerk." Autumn growls.

 

\---

"Do you have any other bruises?" Bill asks, as he lifts Autumn's shirt.

 

"I don't think so, but... Ugh gross! I slept with soap on my shirt apparently." Autumn says, as she takes off her shirt.

 

-

Bill gestures for Autumn to turn around. So he can look over her back, for any other bruises.

 

-

"Well?" Autumn asks.

 

"I don't see anything." Bill shakes his head.

 

"Good. At least I wear nothing but t-shirts anyway. So it's easy to keep covered." Autumn says, as she walk away to get a new shirt.

 

"Unless we have premiers, or something to go to. Ashley would have to find something else for you to wear." Bill says, as he gets up from the bed.

 

"True. Because the press will get the wrong idea." Autumn says, as she turns to Bill.

 

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to avoid that." Bill nods.

 

"I'll just go around saying, you beat me anyway." Autumn jokingly shrugs.

 

"Well the bruise is smaller than my hand." Bill says, as he pokes Autumn.

 

"Ow!" Autumn squeals, as she glares at Bill. "Why do you keep doing that?"

 

"Because you make an interesting noise." Bill chuckles, poking Autumn again.

 

"STOP!" Autumn snaps, as her voice cracks.

 

"I'm sorry." Bill laughs.

 

"Asshole!" Autumn growls, as she punches Bill's arm.

 

"Ow..." Bill laughs.

 

"Oh my God I feel like, my whole body hurts! My nerves are screaming..." Autumn whines. "You just had to keep poking me!"

 

"I'm sorry." Bill smiles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, and she starts to leave the room.

 

-

"Baby!" Bill sighs.

 

-

Autumn ignores him.

 

-

"Baby! Stop, come here." Bill says, as he grabs Autumn's arms.

 

"No! You'll poke me again, you ass!" Autumn says, as she pulls away.

 

"I promise no poking." Bill swears.

 

"Then what do you want?" Autumn asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I wrote, "how deep is the bruise?". What I meant was, is it just under the skin? Or was it so deep that, like the hip bone was bruised (although that rarely leaves a physical discoloration on the skin.)?
> 
> I grew up with German Shepherds, and one of them played roughly with me. He once hit my hand so hard with his tooth, that he bruised the bone. It was the literal worst feeling ever! It hurts more than a normal bruise, in my opinion... but I'm not a doctor or nurse lol


	174. Payback?

Bill searches Autumn's face, and he changes his mind.

 

-

"Nothing." Bill shakes his head.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

-

Bill let's Autumn go, and he walks back over to the bed.

 

-

"You wanted to ask me, about last night. Didn't you?" Autumn asks, as she follows Bill.

 

-

Bill shrugs as he sits on the side of the bed.

 

-

"Okay then don't ask me." Autumn nods, as she turns away.

 

"What happened last night?" Bill rolls his eyes.

 

"Thought so." Autumn smiles, as she turns back to Bill.

 

"I'd like to stop begging you to open up." Bill says, as he raises his eyebrows.

 

"Sorry, you're not that cute." Autumn teases, as she crosses her arms.

 

-

Bill maintains a strong eye contact.

 

-

"I'm going to ignore the fact, that I'm still in my bra, and that crossing my arms emphasizes my already exposed cleavage." Autumn says, as she and Bill nervously laugh.

 

"My face gave it away huh?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah a little." Autumn nods.

 

-

Bill shakes his head at himself.

 

\--

"Anyway. I had an anxiety attack last night. When you walked in, you interrupted it and scared me. That's why I fell into the tub." Autumn nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"What? You had an anxiety attack?" Bill asks concerned.

 

"Yeah. They don't happen often, but they happen." Autumn nods.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bill asks with a frown.

 

"Because I don't need you, or anyone else. Thinking or saying, I need to be medicated. I get over the attacks eventually, and I'm fine again." Autumn sighs.

 

"Baby... I want to help you, I'm not going to judge you." Bill says, as he holds out his hand.

 

"A lot of people say that, and it's rarely true." Autumn says, as she grabs Bill's hand.

 

"Am I a lot of people?" Bill asks, as he pulls Autumn over to himself.

 

"That forehead of yours, sure makes up the difference." Autumn teases.

 

-

Bill rolls his eyes.

 

-

Autumn giggles, as she stands between Bill's legs.

 

-

"Will you let me help you, the next time you have an anxiety attack?" Bill asks.

 

"Probably not." Autumn answers honestly.

 

"Then what should I watch for next time?" Bill asks.

 

"It isn't an obvious thing. I could be sitting right next to you. Completely silent or engaging in conversation. While I'm having my attack, and you'd never know." Autumn explains.

 

"Fair enough." Bill nods. "If you let me help you. What do you need from me?"

 

"Don't acknowledge the attack, or I'll become paranoid. Just talk to me, about anything. Distract me out of my own head, until I tell you I'm okay." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Okay, so talk to you about anything?" Bill asks.

 

"Yeah, pretty much." Autumn nods.

 

"So I can talk about how beautiful you are, how much of a pain in the ass you insist on being, or maybe Deadpool?" Bill chuckles.

 

"You talking about Deadpool, with me?" Autumn laughs.

 

"You don't think I'm, comfortable enough to do that?" Bill scoffs.

 

"You got jealous when I kissed his masked mouth." Autumn nods.

 

"Any boyfriend would be jealous of that." Bill defends.

 

"I didn't actually kiss him! Would I actually want to? Hell yeah! But am I going to? No!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Alright. Well I was afraid, we were breaking up. So Ryan was my last effort, to please you. When I saw you kiss, his masked mouth. I was extremely jealous, but I tried to shrug it off." Bill admits.

 

"So just to please me, you'd be willing to talk about Deadpool?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"Autumn stop." Bill narrows his eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn laughs.

 

"You're trying to push me away. So stop." Bill sternly states.

 

"Look who got balls." Autumn snorts.

 

-

Bill grabs Autumn's bruised hip.

 

-

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Autumn whines, as she drops to her knees.

 

"Someone needs to put you in your place." Bill smiles, letting go of Autumn's hip.

 

"Oh fuck..." Autumn gasps, as she lies on her back on the floor. "Okay I'll applaud that. Even though it FUCKING hurt!"

 

"For the record-" bill says, as he gets down on all fours on the floor. "I'm willing to talk Deadpool, because he makes you happy. Especially for the means of an anxiety attack."

 

"Fuck off." Autumn laughs, as she cringes from the pain.

 

"Love you too." Bill smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find a perfect way to break this up. So if you think it is too long, oh well...


	175. I'm staying in bed...

"Okay give me ten hours to get up. I think I'm staying in bed today." Autumn cringes.

 

"Sorry." Bill smiles.

 

"Oh you'll be sorry, trust me." Autumn laughs.

 

"Do you want help?" Bill asks.

 

"No! You're never touching me again!" Autumn snorts.

 

"We'll see about that." Bill shrugs, as he gets up.

 

"Oh yeah? Where is this sudden, change coming from?" Autumn asks, with a laugh.

 

"I don't know." Bill shrugs again.

 

"Okay well, you're in a house of STRONG personalities. So watch yourself." Autumn says, as she tries to get up.

 

-

Bill tries not to laugh, as he watches Autumn struggle.

 

-

Autumn barely manages to get onto all fours. Before she starts hysterically laughing, to keep from crying in pain.

 

-

"Oh my God! It hurts! The muscle can twist, and my skin can't pull... Everything hurts!" Autumn whines with laughter. "Kill me!"

 

"Okay let me help you grandma." Bill laughs, as he kneels beside Autumn.

 

"No! Fuck off!" Autumn laughs, as she swats Bill away.

 

-

Bill gently grabs Autumn's arms, and he helps her slowly stand.

 

-

"Ow, ow, ow..." Autumn whispers, as she gets to her feet.

 

"Is it just the bruise, causing all of the pain?" Bill asks.

 

"No I think the sore-ness from last night. Is finally setting in, now that I keep moving." Autumn sighs.

 

"Are you going to be able to-?"

 

"No, I'm seriously staying in bed. I can't move, my upper body hurts." Autumn shakes her head as she laughs.

 

-

Bill looks at Autumn confused, while he awkwardly laughs.

 

-

"I'm sorry I can't stop laughing... It hurts." Autumn says, as she continues to laugh.

 

"Okay get in bed, you've lost it." Bill teases.

 

"Good, I only plan on sleeping." Autumn smiles, as Bill helps her sit on the bed.

 

"You not eating? I don't believe that." Bill teases.

 

"Oh right, my fat ass." Autumn nods.

 

"Go to sleep." Bill rolls his eyes, and he shoves Autumn onto her back.

 

"Ow!" Autumn squeals with a laugh.

 

"Oh sorry!" Bill panics.

 

"I'm okay, you idiot." Autumn laughs. "But that did hurt."

 

"I guess I should leave now." Bill cringes.

 

"Yes please go." Autumn nods.


	176. The softer side of things

After an hour of lying in bed, watching TV, and not putting on a shirt Autumn grows a little bored.

 

\--

Bill had gone upstairs, and hasn't returned. Autumn's mom is most likely, grilling him about something.

 

-

Autumn has tried sleeping, but her bruise won't let her get comfortable.

 

\----

"Ugh fuck." Autumn says annoyed, as she tries lying just right.

 

-

Someone knocks on Autumn's bedroom as they enter.

 

-

"Hey." Autumn smiles.

 

"Hi. Sorry I told your mom, why you aren't leaving your room. Then I was getting the third degree, from monkey." Bill laughs.

 

"I love my monkey." Autumn giggles.

 

"Your mom sent me with food, a drink, and Advil." Bill says, holding up his hands.

 

"Thanks, just set them wherever." Autumn waves her hand.

 

-

Bill sets everything on Autumn's dresser. Then he sits on the bed next to her.

 

-

Autumn tries not to laugh, since she's lying in the middle of the bed.

 

-

"You don't plan on moving, do you?" Bill asks.

 

"Nope." Autumn laughs.

 

"Okay." Bill shrugs, as he turns to lie on his side.

 

"What-?" Autumn hesitates to ask.

 

-

Bill slides himself down on the bed.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Autumn asks, as she watches Bill.

 

-

Bill rests his head on Autumn's shoulder, he lies partially on her side, and he rests his arm across her stomach. He tries his best to avoid her bruised hip.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Autumn laughs confused.

 

"Going back to sleep." Bill says, as he snuggles up to Autumn.

 

"Okay I probably wouldn't mind. But I'm still in my bra, and you're not wearing a shirt either." Autumn points out.

 

"Too late." Bill says, as he and Autumn laugh.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Bill closes his eyes, and he pulls Autumn close to him.

 

-

Autumn keeps her hands on the bed. Unintentionally making things a little more awkward.

 

\----

Ten minutes of lying together. Bill seems to be asleep, and Autumn caves.

 

\--

Autumn continues watching TV. While she moves her left arm, resting her hand on Bill's back, and she starts running her fingernails lightly in different directions on his skin. Allowing Autumn to zone out for a bit.

 

-

"That kind of tickles." Bill mumbles.

 

-

Autumn gasps as she stops.

 

-

"Jesus! I thought you were sleeping." Autumn laughs at herself embarrassed.

 

"I was almost asleep, until you started doing that." Bill smiles.

 

"Oh sorry." Autumn makes a face.

 

"It's okay, I liked it." Bill shrugs.

 

"Are you sure? I mean I normally do it to monkey. It helps him sleep, and so he knows I'm still here." Autumn explains.

 

"Is that why you did it to me?" Bill asks, as he looks up at Autumn.

 

"Um I'm not sure, why I did it to you." Autumn lies.

 

-

Bill searches Autumn's face.

 

-

"Shut up and go to sleep." Autumn says, putting her hand over Bill's face.

 

-

Bill laughs as he moves Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn stares at the TV as she smiles.

 

-

Bill rests his head on Autumn's shoulder again. He falls asleep right away this time.

 

-

Autumn maintains her smile, as she tickles Bill's back with her fingernails.


End file.
